Pura Sangre
by birdiecake
Summary: Llega el verano, y Lovino y Feliciano Vargas son enviados al centro de equitación de su abuelo en Alemania a pasar las vacaciones y trabajar. Lovino se perjura que no se va a montar en un bicho de esos ni muerto. Luego, aparece Gilbert. /AU - Prumano
1. Acto I

**ACTO I**

– ¿Desde cuándo cojones el abuelo tiene un rancho?

Su madre le suelta una colleja que le hace caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

Lovino se frota el golpe, con una lágrima resbalándose por el ojo. Qué fuerza tiene esa mujer para lo flaquito que se ven sus brazos, madre de Dios. Oye un suspiro y después, su madre, continúa con lo que estaba diciendo hace un momento antes de ser interrumpida.

–Pues eso, que este verano lo vais a pasar con el abuelo. En su rancho. Porque esa es su vida ahora, no hagáis muchas preguntas al respecto y todo irá bien –arquean, Lovino y su hermano, Feliciano, las cejas–. Le he dicho que no iréis de gratis, así que os pondrá a trabajar.

– ¿Eeeh? –dicen casi al unísono.

Su madre les frunce a ambos el ceño y se callan al mismo tiempo, poniendo un puchero casi idéntico.

Al parecer, cuando dice que irán este verano, realmente se refiere a una semana en el futuro para que se vayan adaptando mejor. A Lovino realmente le da un poco igual: al final se terminará escaqueando como siempre, porque de todos modos su abuelo favorece a Feliciano, así que ni le notara. Y a Feliciano le va ese rollo de agradar a los demás, así que lo que sea. Les explica la razón por la que va a hacer eso: se resume en que ha encontrado trabajo de vacaciones –estos que duran la temporada– y que prefería dejarlos al cargo de alguien responsable mientras se trasladaba kilómetros y kilómetros hacia el Mediterráneo.

Mientras ella se acuerde de ser responsable, se dice Lovino. Feliciano está tomando notas –tampoco es tan difícil de recordar.

Todos los veranos solían quedarse solos, pero su madre siempre regresaba para el fin de semana. Como esta vez no se va a dar la ocasión, les va a dejar en manos de su abuelo para que no se sientan tan solos. Aunque piensa algo como "entonces tú serás la que está sola", Lovino solo se queja que ese loco pervertido es menos responsable que ellos dos juntos.

Y se lleva otra colleja.

–Bueno, en fin –suspira, como si el golpe no se lo hubiera llevado él, ¿sabes? –. Me alegro de que estéis de acuerdo. Pensé que tendrías más quejas –mira a Lovino.

Este solo se encoge de hombros.

Después recogen la mesa de la cena y dejan a su madre irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Su hermano pequeño, Feliciano, con el que comparte la cara porque ese es lo que hacen los mellizos, parece realmente feliz. No sabe secar los platos que le da y le está poniendo algo nervioso, la forma que tiene su hermano de distraerse es digna de un premio.

–Hace mucho que no vemos al abuelo, ve~. Quizá deberíamos traerle algo para que se acuerde de Italia. ¡Y por fin tendré la oportunidad para practicar!

– ¿Para qué? Si quiere algo italiano que salga a comprarlo –obvia lo último porque no sabe a qué se refiere y prefiere no saberlo. Es Feliciano, a saber.

– ¿No le será eso difícil? Solo puedes comprar cosas italianas en Italia.

–Que es donde está. Feliciano, plato –le pasa un cuenco.

Feliciano se queda un momento pensativo, después tiene esa cara que pone cuando de manera súbita llega a una respuesta. Lovino ni le mira de reojo, no está molesto ni enfadado pero su paciencia tampoco es que sea la mejor.

–Por eso no has protestado todo lo que mamá creía que harías, ve. _Fratello_ , para ver al abuelo hay que tomar un avión.

Lovino aprieta los ojos y levanta un poco el mentón como sin fiarse, mientras Feliciano termina diciendo:

–Está en Alemania, ve~

Y se queda blanco como el papel.

–QUE.

 **I**

Lovino Vargas con dieciocho años, sin ningún plan sobre qué estudiar o si quiere hacerlo, sin ninguna motivación para trabajar o buscar algo con lo que tener capital propio, está en un avión rumbo a Alemania a las doce y media de la mañana. Sabiendo poco y nada de alemán, sin tener ni idea de dónde estará la cama sobre la que se quiere echar a llorar. Que puta mala suerte tiene, de verdad, que asco.

Una cosa sí que tiene clara: no quiere estar ahí. Puede que todo su futuro sea como una caja de costura y se fuerce a no pensar en ello, pero algo que de seguro sabe sin necesidad de ayuda, es que: si pudiera pagar para dar media vuelta, lo haría. Aunque eso significase quedarse más pobre de lo que era.

Lo haría; vamos que si lo haría.

Cuando había accedido una semana atrás, sin hacer caso no había oído la parte de que, bueno, su abuelo, Rómulo, por alguna razón desconocida de la vida, había decidido abrir un rancho – ¿un puto rancho, en serio?– en Alemania porque ¿por qué no?

Se frota el puente de la nariz, mientras suelta insultos que pretenden ser para él mismo pero que se oyen bastante bien en la fila de delante y la de atrás. Hay un sujeto que se ha quejado de él en el peor italiano que ha oído y está a dos sitios de atizarlo con su botella de agua mineral.

– ¡ _Fratello_ , por favor!

Feliciano le quita la botella de su alcance y le da una revista.

–Ahora quédate tranquilo.

– ¿Qué me quede tranquilo? ¡Estoy en un jodido avión hacia ese trozo malnacido del continente donde creen que mezclar patatas con arroz es una buena idea!

Feliciano pone su cara de "tiene razón, pero no debería decirlo" mientras se imagina el plato.

Al final no le queda otra que refunfuñar, encogiéndose en su asiento porque hay un azafato que da cierto medio y lleva un rato mirándole fijamente. Se muerde la lengua, mirando por la ventana. No ha montando el pollo en el aeropuerto porque aún estaba su madre presente y ya tenía demasiado estrés dejándoles ir solos.

Pero ahora el que se encontraba estresado a más no poder, era él. Iba a tener que ir con Feliciano a todas partes solo para pedir un mísero vaso de agua porque en un momento de su vida olvidó todo lo que el instituto insistió en enseñarle de alemán. A ver, normal. Nunca quiso hacerlo, le obligaron.

Feliciano sin embargo esta todo lo feliz pensando que por fin va a poder ponerlo en práctica.

Nunca le ha oído. Espera que suene bien.

Son solo dos horas, a dormir se ha dicho.

De manera muy esperada aterrizan. Un avión solo puede hacer tres cosas y concluidas las dos primeras, aterrizar es la que queda. Maldita sea, se había quedado dormido. Frito completamente.

El azafato le despide y Lovino le hace el signo con las manos y los ojos de que ya se verán. Feliciano liga con la azafata. Este viaje empieza mal, solo le queda mejorar.

Cuando terminan en donde se supone que Rómulo les tiene que recoger, con sorpresa, Rómulo no está. Lovino se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. Esto es lo que le faltaba, sinceramente. Un viejo del demonio ya chocheando que se ha olvidado de ir a recogerlos. Fantástico.

Perfecto.

– ¡Pero se puede saber dónde está ese maldito anciano decrépito!

–Sinceramente me daña lo de anciano, muestra respeto a tus mayores.

– ¡ _Nonno~_!

Un brazo le pasa por los hombros y le pega contra el cuerpo de Feliciano para después meterlos a ambos en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.

– ¿Cómo estáis, mis nietecitos queridos? ¡El abuelo os ha echado tanto de menos~! ¡Estáis tan mayores, ya no os reconocía!

–Aparta, que pinchas –Lovino le pone la palma en la cara y le quita de encima.

–Hueles a whisky, _nonno~_ –sonríe idiotamente Feliciano.

Rómulo termina con depresión, después de soltarles.

–En fin, supongo que los nietos ya no son tan afectivos con sus abuelos una vez que crecen –se encoge de hombros y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, negando. Después les revuelve el pelo a ambos–. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Tendréis hambre, he dejado preparado algo en casa. ¿Cómo está vuestra madre? A parte de con un ataque.

–Ah, debería avisarla de que ya hemos llegado –dice Lovino, sacando su móvil mientras Feliciano empieza a contestar las preguntas de su abuelo.

–He aprendido que pueden parar el avión si es necesario para echar a viajeros molestos, ¿verdad, _fratello_?

– ¡Te he dicho que no dijeras nada, hermano idiota!

– ¡No me lances la maleta, ve!

Rómulo se ríe.

Ahora, ahora sí que sí el viaje tiene que mejorar porque si no esto no lo soporta durante tres meses. Una de las razones por las que ha decidido venir en parte se debe a la duración. Tres –bueno, cuatro meses– es poco tiempo. No se imagina volviendo ahora a Italia teniendo que decidir qué hacer con su vida. No se imagina haciendo nada con ella, lo cual es agobiante.

Se monta en el asiento copiloto de un FIAT de dos puertas, amarillo que no resalta ni nada, eh. Le sorprende que su abuelo haya aprendido a conducir, le hace preguntarse cuando tiempo lleva viviendo por estos parajes sin ellos saberlo.

–Bueno, Lovino, ¿sabes que quieres estudiar?

–Tengo algunas ideas –miente de memoria.

–Ah, yo también estaba igual a tu edad. Con "algunas" ideas en mente –le guiña un ojo.

Lovino se pone rojo cuando le pillan.

– ¿Y tú, Feli?

–Bellas artes, ve~. _Fratello_ , ¿por qué no te apuntas conmigo?

–Porque no me da la gana –le responde bruscamente–. Además, Bellas Artes es solo para quien vale.

–Yo recuerdo alguno de tus dibujos. Algún garabato guardado en mi cartera.

– ¡Tira eso! Quémalo con fuego, que horror–mira por la ventana.

–Me hubiera gustado estudiar algo relacionado con la geografía también, ve.

Deja a su abuelo y a su hermano fantasear sobre todo lo que puedes estudiar. La primera vez se agobió con esta conversación, llegado a ese punto en su vida se agobia con la tranquilidad que se toma el hecho de que no tiene ni puta idea de que es lo que quiere y el tiempo se aproxima. Está calmado pero su cerebro grita por dentro cuando tiene a un conocido cerca.

No sabía que hubiera tantas zonas verdes extensas en Alemania.

Después empiezan a aparecer las ciudades y de poco a poco desaparecen cuando toman el desvío y la carretera se vuelve más cruda. Atraviesan un pueblecito –una ciudad pequeña, cualquiera sirve. Tras entrar en el antiguo camino, bajando un poco, lo primero que ve Lovino son un grupo de jinetes montando en medio de un campo preparado para la práctica. Después el coche va parando y delante de él aparece una gran casa de madera y piedra.

Pone el freno de mano y le sonríe.

–Bien, ¡pues ya estamos! ¿Qué os parece?

– ¿Vamos a vivir aquí?

– ¡Claro! –dijo mientras quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta para salir–. Esta es la zona residencial, vuestros cuartos están arriba. Venga, salid.

Lovino sale antes que Feliciano, que se ha entretenido.

–Vale, pero si aquí es donde vamos a vivir, ¿qué son los demás sitios?

–Un granero y los establos. Más allá están las pistas, ¿queréis verlas? Seguramente haya alguien practicando.

– ¿Diriges un centro de equitación? –Pregunta Lovino y mira a los lados–. Mamá dijo que tenías un rancho, no un centro de equitación. ¡Pensé que esto sería una maldita granja!

–Si es por eso, hay una zona con cultivos –dice señalando detrás de él.

Lovino trata de mirar pero sinceramente no sabe qué está señalando. Rómulo abre el maletero y les ayuda a cargar sus maletas. El vestíbulo está abierto y tiene una zona de descanso llena de sofás y cojines y estanterías con libros y detrás de una especie de mostrador no hay nadie. Las escaleras están un poco más entradas y recorren dos tramos hasta un tercer piso donde están sus cuartos.

–Me pido el de la derecha –grita Feliciano, refugiándose en el cuarto que no está enfrente de las pistas.

– ¡Oye, no, espera! –pero cierra detrás de él–. ¡Abre!

–Tonto el último –le oye decir.

Al final se tiene que quedar con el cuarto que está delante de un circuito cerrado vacío. Las risas de Rómulo se escuchan de fondo mientras le oyen bajar las escaleras, diciendo que irá a preparar la comida. Lovino, mientras, se sienta en la cama y mira alrededor del cuarto.

Es simple.

Se acerca a la ventana, quitándole el cerrojo y abriendo. Para ser finales de primavera el aire sigue siendo fresco. Menudo fastidio. Ahora hay una mujer subida a una bestia marrón, dando vueltas. Hay otro jinete que está evaluándola o eso parece, por lo que ve no le gusta lo que está diciendo porque se están gritando. Lovino vuelve a cerrar la ventana y pasa de ellos mientras que salta para ir a comer cuando su abuelo le avisa.

– _Fratello_ , ¿a qué me acompañas a ver los caballos después?

– ¿Por qué quieres ver eso?

– ¡Quizá podemos montar alguno, ve! Parece divertido.

Lovino no lo ve divertido, le gustaría dormir después de comer.

–Está bien, te acompaño.

–Yahoo~

Durante la comida –wow, pasta, menos mal– su abuelo se dedica a preguntarles que ha sido de sus vidas estos últimos años. La última vez que se vieron, su abuelo aún vivía en Italia, en Milán exactamente. Y llevaba traje y parecía incluso respetable. Lo siguiente que saben es que se va de vacaciones y ahora al parecer tiene ese nuevo negocio que Lovino, aunque le insiste y amenaza que le cuente por qué decidió que era una buena idea, evade responder.

– ¡Qué me respondas de una vez!

– ¡Oh, ahora que lo pienso! ¿Sabéis hablar algo con lo que os podáis entender? Tanto mis alumnos como instructores saben inglés, así que no tendréis problema.

–Bueno –Feliciano mira de reojo a su hermano, que mastica de forma agresivo–, a _fratello_ nunca le gusto pero debería acordarse de cómo hablarlo. Yo estoy deseando practicar mi alemán, aunque no tengo tan buen pronunciación.

– ¿Oh, en serio? – mira a Lovino, arqueando las cejas.

–No es nada –mira a otro lado avergonzado. Se le da bien hablar otros idiomas, qué pasa con eso.

–Ve, _nonno_ , ¿después podemos ir a ver los establos?

–Mhm-mn. Supongo que no habrá problema –le pincha a Lovino las mejillas con el dedo que no para de protestar–. Ya mañana os contaré en qué me vais a ayudar, tranquilos no os arruinaré el verano –se ríe, aunque Feliciano tiene miedo–. El centro abre en una semana, así que podéis disfrutar e investigar por ahí.

– ¿Una semana? Pero sí ya había gente.

–Bueno, no solo vienen a entrenar, si no a cuidar de sus caballos. Las clases en sí, eso sí que empiezan la semana que viene. Espero que os gusten los niños –busca entre sus bolsillos el paquete de cigarrillos. Cubriéndose con la mano, se prende uno.

–Ya me jodería... –murmura Lovino.

–Yo me ocupo de fregar, Feli –para a su nieto que ya estaba recogiendo–. Ir a investigar un rato.

– _Sìi_ –dicen mientras se marchan.

Lovino sigue de mala gana a su hermano que balancea los brazos de arriba abajo. Cuando saltan la valla que rodea el saco de fondo al que dirige el camino, andan entre el césped largo hasta los establos. Feliciano asoma la cabeza y a Lovino no le podría importar menos así que asoma la mitad del cuerpo.

Hay una mujer dentro, la que estaba antes montando.

– _Ciao!_ –la saluda Feliciano, casi matándola del susto.

– ¡Uh, hola! –Tarda un momento en conectar los puntos–. Ah, vosotros debéis de ser los nietos del señor Vargas. ¡Pero qué monos! –se acerca, sonriendo–. Me llamó Elizaveta Herdervary, soy una de las instructoras, así que si tenéis alguna duda, aquí estoy.

– ¡Un placer, ve! Yo soy Feliciano y este es mi hermano Lovino.

Feliciano entra, mirando de reojo los caballos y Lovino, con cuidado, va detrás de él. Hasta ahora no lo había pensando mucho pero los caballos no son de sus animales favoritos. Que miedo dan, madre mía. Son enormes y parece que les están mirando intensamente. Elizaveta se ríe de su reacción cuando uno relincha y mueve la cabeza negativamente, como riéndose.

Lovino se ruboriza de la vergüenza.

–Vamos, vamos, no tengáis miedo –dice, acercándose y poniéndole la mano en el cuello a su yegua–. Mira, dame tu mano –le toma la mano a Feliciano, que suelta un chillido agudo y se la coloca en el cuello, indicándole cómo debe acariciarlo–. ¿Ves? ¿Quieres probar tú también? –se refiere a Lovino qué duda un momento.

Al final decide no hacerlo.

–Mi _Terézia_ es muy tranquila –le asegura–, no te va a morder –le dice a Feliciano.

A pesar de eso, Lovino no se fía ni un pelo.

–Entonces ya ni te pregunto si queréis tratar de estar encima de uno– se sonríe un poco, mirando fijamente a Lovino, con estrellitas brillando alrededor de su cabeza.

– ¿Tú no querías, Feliciano? – escurre el bulto, apuntando a su hermano que empalidece más.

– ¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, no quiero! –Mueve sus manos delante de él, cuando Elizaveta le mira–. Con mi suerte me caigo y me mato.

–Bueno, ya verás, te puedo buscar algo para principiantes –dice evaluando.

Lovino empieza a mirar de nuevo.

 _Terézia_ tiene su cabeza encima del hombro de Feliciano, que ya está condenado a no moverse. Hay varias de esas bestias que parecen estar descansando: uno negro con una franja blanca y otros dos marrones con motas. Después hay uno muy pequeño de color crema que bien podría ser un perro por la forma que mueve la cola mientras les mira.

Todas las caballerizas excepto las del final están llenas. Supone que es por si compran nuevos, ¿eso tiene sentido, no? Pero la caballeriza sobre la que está apoyado, la del compañero de cuarto de _Terézia,_ está vacía.

Se gira y mira dentro.

Hay juguetes. Es decir, falta un caballo. Feliciano suelta pequeños 've's que ignora.

–Vale, este debería servir –vuelve con uno pequeño, rubio que está igual de acojonado que Feliciano, la combinación es graciosa–. ¿Interesado en ese? Su jinete se lo ha llevado campo a través –suspira–. Espero que no os molesten un caballo yendo y viniendo a horas fuera de lugar.

Lovino aprieta los labios en una línea recta. No le gustaría despertar por el sonido de un jinete sin sentido del horario. En general, no le gusta despertar.

Elizaveta aparta la cabeza de _Terézia_ y le da un par de órdenes sobre cómo subirse al pequeño caballo, cómo debe poner los pies y cómo debe apretar sus muslos, para no caerse ni hacer daño. Lovino no podría decir cuál de los dos está más nervioso: si su hermano que está pálido o el caballito que parece notarlo y tiene pinta de salir corriendo.

–Mantente recto –dice con un tono autoritario. Eli toma las riendas y empieza a andar de espaldas mientras mantiene sus ojos en Feliciano.

 _Vaya, lo consiguió._

Con la vaina loca e inquieta que es su hermano nunca pensó que lo vería tan recto.

–Espera que te voy a hacer una foto –se saca el móvil.

–Wow, Feli, no esperaba que fuerais a atreveros.

– ¡ _Nonno_!

– ¡Ten cuidado! –le grita Elizaveta cuando le ve perder el punto de equilibrio. Gira sus ojos verdes a Rómulo, echando fuego–. ¡Señor Vargas, no me lo distraiga que se queda sin nieto!

–Una desgracia... –dice con cara de póquer Lovino.

Su abuelo le mete una colleja.

Esa es su vida ahora. A miles de kilómetros de su casa, con las collejas llegando no por decir palabras mal sonante pero por bromear sobre la suerte de suicida que tiene Feliciano. Su abuelo al menos controla su fuerza, su madre lo va a terminar desnucando un día de estos.

 **II**

– ¡Buenas noches, hasta mañana!

Elizaveta se monta en su moto y desaparece carretera arriba a eso de las nueve y media o algo así. Se ha entretenido porque de pronto decidió darle un rodeo completo. Lovino sentado en la valla y Rómulo apoyado en la misma solo le dieron pulgares arriba como respuesta. Por ello cuando le dejan en su cama Feliciano se abraza a las sábanas y se queda dormido.

Rómulo le revuelve la cabeza, está soñando algo relacionado con la lasaña.

Lovino suspira.

–Supongo que ya llamaré a mamá mañana.

–Ha sido un día largo, tú también deberías irte a la cama –le revuelve el pelo a él también.

–Sí, sí – le quita la mano–. Hasta mañana.

Se marcha a su cuarto y cierra sin mirar atrás a su abuelo una segunda vez. Se tira sobre su cama, mientras desbloquea su móvil comprueba un par de veces sus redes sociales y decide que es hora de irse a dormir. Tal y como Eli le había advertido, aunque leve, oye llegar a galope a un caballo. Se acerca a la ventana para ver a su abuelo salir a regañarlo –o eso quiere creer– mientras vuelve a fumar.

Corre la cortina y se echa a dormir.

* * *

 _¡Primer capítulo!, de esta serie de ? La pareja principal es Prumano (obv), después hay otras desperdigadas por ahí como Gerita, Frain, Ameripan y Hunbel como decoración aunque no tienen mucho desarollo (excepto quizá Gerita)_

 _¡Gracias por leer y se agradecen los reviews, que me dan de comer! x bye_


	2. Acto II

**ACTO II**

Ya hace seis días que los hermanos Vargas llegaron al Centro de Equitación, el abuelo Roma. Es un nombre estúpido y Lovino no se dio cuenta de que se llamaba así hasta tres días después, lo cual demuestra lo mucho que le presta atención a las cosas por allí.

El primer día les deja en manos de Elizaveta una vez más mientras se va a la ciudad a hacer gestiones, o eso cree Lovino que dice. Eso no lo ha entendido. No es que necesiten niñera, pero está bien tener un guía. Así que con la húngara –al parecer no es alemana, lo cual explica porque es mucho más agradable– se dan una vuelta por el bosque y por la zona de campo a través. No en caballo, porque Lovino sigue negándose a subir, y por ello les toca ir a pata. Cuando su abuelo ya vuelve, por fin hacen turismo por el pueblo que resulta ser un poco más grande de lo que creían en un momento. Se hacen fotos y las mandan a su madre, la que tiene que llamar porque sus hijos ya se han olvidado de ello.

En un momento de la semana, Lovino fue forzado –"Lovino que nadie te está apuntando con una pistola, deja de poner esa cara y come"– a ir a un comedor y probar la comida. Sigue queriendo saber qué le dijo el camarero cuando se dejó todo el _sauerkraut._

Durante seis noches oye a alguien volver a horas simplemente ilegales.

El caso es, que mientras estaba haciendo el vago tirado en la parte de descanso con Feliciano bocetando y bocetando, su abuelo les llama. Así que se levantan y van a donde está, reunido con Eli y otras dos personas. Los tres están hablando mientras su abuelo, enfocado en su dirección les espera.

–Bueno, mañana es el gran día –se dice, con una amplia sonrisa–. Feliciano, Lovino, ya conocéis a Elizaveta así que os presento a Antonio y a Alfred. También son profes –les señala.

–Sus nietos son demasiado monos, señor Vargas~ –dice el que ha presentado como Antonio.

Lovino chasquea la lengua.

– ¿Verdad? –le acompaña Elizaveta.

El otro que también tiene un poco pinta de idiota igual que Antonio, el Alfred este, está absorbiendo un batido y no tiene nada que decir al caso. Mejor, porque se le está empezando a acabar la paciencia. Ser llamado mono por un hombre es algo vergonzoso y humillante. El tal Antonio les revuelve el pelo y Lovino casi le muerde.

–Antonio instruye a niños así que está adecuado a ese trato, Lovino.

– ¡¿Me acabas de llamar crío?!

– ¿Cuántos años podéis tener? ¿Unos quince? –Alfred se mide al lado de Feliciano.

–Poner a trabajar a niños de quince años es ilegal, señor Vargas.

– ¡Que no tenemos quince años, coño! Y tú quítame las putas manos de encima –Antonio se ríe.

– ¡Hemos oído mucho sobre vosotros! Feliciano tú has estado montando a _Chicle_ , ¿verdad? Os vi el otro día desde el tren. ¿No quieres probarlo, Lovi? –le sonríe–. Con el carácter que tienes, _Adler_ seguramente te sirva mejor.

–Ni de coña pongo a Lovino sobre esa bestia sin control –se cruza de brazos Elizaveta.

–Oh, vamos, no te puedes poner en plan mamá gallina. Lovi, tienes que intentar montar a _Adler_.

Elizaveta y Antonio se ponen a discutir, eso al menos hace que se olviden realmente de montar a Lovino encima de nada. Condenada obsesión con ponerle encima de caballos, la Virgen. Alfred se ríe, después encesta su batido en la basura y se gira para mirarlos. Señalando con el pulgar a esos dos, les dice:

–Es como estar en casa: papá y mamá todo el día discutiendo –Feliciano le da un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro–. Yo realmente soy un poco nuevo en esto, pero me fiaría de su instinto. Cuando dijeron que _Captain_ era perfecto no se equivocaron, nahaha. ¿Por qué no montar la yegua del señor Vargas?

Rómulo se pone la mano en el mentón.

–Pero nadie excepto yo ha estado nunca sobre ella –dice todo lo triste que puede estar.

–Te pago para no volver a decir eso en tu puta vida – le dice muy tenso Lovino

– _Fratello,_ deberías probarlo. Es muy divertido una vez que dejas de tener agujetas y pierdes el miedo a abrirte la cabeza.

Ahora es Alfred el que golpea amistosamente el hombro de Feliciano.

–Qué no me voy a subir a un jodido caballo, fin de la discusión.

Al final, Elizaveta y Antonio no han llegado a nada en su discusión excepto que es cierto, es verdad, ese caballo – _Adler_ – tiene un humor que aunque estaría bien para Lovino, su inexperiencia le podría causar más de un susto.

El abuelo se marcha porque tiene una llamada, así que les deja a todos charlando. Bueno, deja a Feliciano charlando porque es al que se le da bien eso. Lovino no sabe cuándo intervenir o demostrar que tiene curiosidad por aprender un poco más de la gente con la que va a estar estos tres meses en adelante. En general y hasta el momento, solo ha demostrado apatía o irritabilidad. Feliciano les cuenta el plan de su madre y después de arreglar lo de su edad, les cuenta que empezará su carrera en septiembre. Porque a Feliciano le encanta presumir sobre su beca, y Lovino se siente un poco fuera de sitio con sus retales de motivación descosidos y sin sentido.

–Ojalá me hubieran dejado mis padres tomarme un verano entero por Europa –suspira Antonio–. Me hubiera tomado con más calma elegir carrera, estaba súper agobiado.

–No te imagino agobiado, Toni –dice Alfred.

Lovino empieza a prestar atención y mira a Antonio.

–Al final no fui capaz de decidir que quería hacer y me tire un año trabajando aquí por hacer algo.

– ¿Y después? –dice con cierta impaciencia Lovino. Cuando nota la sorpresa de los demás, se pone algo rojo y mira a otro lado.

–Después decidí estudiar ingeniería forestal. Me pasaba todo el día aquí, supongo que eso me motivó. Pero hasta que me decidí... –dice sonriente.

Lovino se siente un poco mejor cuando comprueba que hay gente que también estuvo sin tener nada claro y después le llegó la inspiración. Es su única esperanza, llegado ese punto. Le da un poco más de confianza saber que hay gente como él. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Antonio, éste le guiña un ojo y le sonríe. _Bastardo idiota_... piensa, resistiendo las ganas de enseñarle su dedo corazón.

–Eso es porque eres un cabeza loca –Elizaveta se pincha así misma la mejilla–. Humm, parece que fue hace nada pero yo ya llevo cuatro años estudiando... Que vieja me siento de pronto.

–Eli y yo hacemos veterinaria –les dice Alfred–. ¡He oído decir que es horrible tenerla de compañera! Se centra demasiado en tenerlo todo perfecto.

–Alfred, ya te lance una herradura una vez, no me hagas volver a hacerlo.

–Esta gente es muy divertida, ¿verdad, _fratello_?

No sabe si divertida es el adjetivo que utilizaría pero son gente peculiar definitivamente. Al final se enteran de un montón de cosas que no tienen mucha correlación entre ellas como, por ejemplo, que Alfred una vez se comió 100 hamburguesas de un euro en McDonald's o que Rómulo no sabe pronunciar ardilla en alemán y que es algo de lo que se ríen allí todos a sus espalda. Sinceramente, igual que todo por allí, suena a que se están atragantando con una espina.

Se van todos a ver a los caballos y a las yeguas y a los dos ponis que ahora mismo se entera Feliciano que tienen. Porque Elizaveta se acuerda de que para mañana tienen que estar listos. Eli es como su jefa, es algo que le dice Antonio a Lovino mientras por alguna razón andan al mismo ritmo hacia donde duermen los "corceles".

–Mira tú por dónde, si estás aquí –Elizaveta se refiere al vecino de _Terézia_ –. Mira, Lovino, este es _Schleißen_.

Es el caballo blanco moteado gris que ve por las noches.

– ¡Y esta es _Captain_! ¿A qué es genial? Mirad lo mucho que le brillan las crines –es un caballo gris y blanco.

 _–_ Este es _Miguel –así que el pedazo bicho marrón era de este sujeto,_ piensa Lovino echándose un poco para atrás.

–Y este es _Chicle, ve~_

– Y esta se llama _Motín del Té_ – grita Alfred.

– También conocida como _Cartagena de Indias_ –añade Antonio, chocando los cinco a Alfred.

– Dejad de reíros de la yegua de Arthur, después que porqué no hace caso a su nombre.

Después Elizaveta le cuenta que el tal Arthur también viene a montar de vez en cuando, pero que allí no va nada más que para eso. Su hermano pequeño, no obstante, sí que estudia con ellos. Después de tanto reírse, se ha enterado del nombre de todos y lo que más le preocupa es el poni llamado _MG 30._ Elizaveta coge desprovisto a Feliciano y le enseña cómo debe cepillar a los caballos, así que ahí está eso.

Antonio le está dictando una tarea similar, mientras éste evalúa algo alrededor. Al parecer su abuelo les ha dicho que les vaya introduciendo, porque mañana les va tocar ayudar.

–Alfred deja de darle tantas chuches, tu caballo está gordo.

– ¡No digas esas cosas que se ofende! – le grita mientras pasa con unas herramientas de lo más raras.

Antonio se ríe entre dientes.

– Eso es para limpiar las herraduras. Supongo que tendréis que aprender si el señor Vargas os va a poner a trabajar aquí.

–Pensé que solo iba a tener que transportar heno de un lado a otro.

–Nah, para eso tenemos a los pequeños. Les encanta jugar con estas cosas. ¿Qué tal la primera semana? Eli me dijo que estabas muy reacio a montar. Es raro porque Feli se ve muy motivado.

–Me la suda un rato como se vea mi hermano –chasquea la lengua–. No me puedo creer que esté peinando a uno de estos. Son tres putos yo en horizontal…

Antonio se ríe por un momento.

–Tranquila... – dice después de un momento–. Ha sido una semana tranquila, digo.

–En este sitio siempre hay mucha tranquilidad, huh. ¡Ah, ya sé! Deberíamos celebrar vuestra primera semana aquí.

– Yo me apunto – grita Alfred volviendo a pasar delante de ellos.

Lovino da un paso y se baja de la banqueta en la que se había subido para ser capaz de llegar. Arquea una ceja, porque lo ve igual que antes pero parece que eso satisface a su compañero, que aparece a su lado sonriéndole.

– ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Lovi!

–N-no necesito que me lo digas, imbécil – le suelta.

Aunque es gratificante.

 **I**

Feliciano lleva un buen rato hablando con su madre. Ya ha sido el turno de Lovino, el último que falta es Rómulo. Alfred y Antonio están tirados sobre el sofá, con los pies apoyados en los brazos y espalda contra espalda. Eso no debe de ser cómodo.

–Tío, hasta las narices de pescar rodaballos.

Lovino no quiere saberlo.

Elizaveta vuelve con su casco y lleva encima una sudadera.

– ¿Te vas, Lizzy? – le dice el abuelo.

–He quedado con Emma – sonríe en grande, mientras se recoge el pelo con un pasador de lirios.

–Salúdala de mi parte –grita Antonio.

Elizaveta le hace un gesto con la mano y se marcha. Un tiempo después se oye su moto y después se vuelve a perder. Feliciano regresa al ratillo.

– Buah, ¿sabías que ha fallecido la señora del quinto? Dice mamá que llevan sacando muebles toda la mañana.

– ¿Es que solo cotilleáis cuando os dejo a solas?

–También hablamos de comida. El _Spätzel_ del otro día––

– Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Menuda forma de mancillar la pasta – se pone una mano en la cabeza negando.

–Toni, por Dios, pon a la venta unos calamares que me muero aquí.

Se oyen las risas de uno y la desesperación del otro. Después Antonio se levanta de un salto, Alfred cae contra el sillón y sin tener nada que ver con estas dos cosas, Rómulo regresa también.

– ¿Sabéis que tenéis una vecina que ha cambiado las cortinas cuatro veces en lo que os habéis ido?

– Eso sí que lo sabía, mira tú por dónde. Maíces – dice Lovino.

– Y sandías – le responde su abuelo.

La cotilla es su madre entonces.

–Señor Vargas, había estado pensando, ¿sabe? –Le pasa el brazo por el hombro y Rómulo sonríe interesado–, que deberíamos hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida. Para que no se pierdan las costumbres románticas – añade.

–Podríamos aprovechar el día de puertas abiertas y de paso hacer publicidad – añade Alfred.

–No ha empezado ni el trimestre laboral y ya estáis pensando en montar una fiesta – Lovino no sabe de qué se sorprende su abuelo, sinceramente.

Al final se ponen los tres a discutir porque un día de puertas abiertas conlleva un rato de preparación y de dinero. No es que en el rancho les vaya mal, pero tampoco es como para ir tirando petardos y perdiendo días que podrían ganar dinero. Aún así, Rómulo solo está quedándose con ellos, es obvio que la idea le gusta porque si no ya les habría mandado a tomar vientos. Se fija en Feliciano que elige que foto subir a su Instagram, como empiece ahora a ponerse pesado él también, se pira a su cuarto para no salir jamás.

–Estas fotos que me hiciste están desenfocadas, ve~

– ¡B-Bueno es que me estaba riendo demasiado de tu cara, joder!

–Cuando monte un poco mejor, ¿a qué me haces unas cuantas, ve, fratello~? ¡Podríamos subirnos los dos!

–Ya he dicho que no me voy a subir a uno de eso, coño.

Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado mosqueado. Ya se montará si quiere y le apetece, como sigan insistiendo las ganas se le van a acabar. Siente motivación por una cosa, la gente se sorprende que quiera hacerla y termina enfadado y frustrado y ya no le apetece hacer nada. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender, de verdad? Pero todo esto no se lo puede soltar a Feliciano, porque es muy complicado así que espera que pille por sí solo que es lo que le molesta.

–Bueno… –dice, Lovino le mira de reojo–, no quería presionarte, ve. ¡Ya lo harás cuando quieras, ve!

Eso es lo mejor a lo que puede aspirar, Feliciano es un idiota, pero es su hermano pequeño. Las dos cosas no tienen relación aunque vayan juntas.

El murmullo de atrás cesa.

–Una piscina hinchable. Y. Una demostración de doma.

–Está bien, acepto tus términos.

Alfred y Rómulo se aprietan las manos.

–De verdad, chico, los de Derecho están perdiendo una joya –se encoge de hombros negando y Alfred se sonríe todo feliz consigo mismo.

Lovino es incapaz de mostrar que le importe lo que se acaba de decidir, sinceramente.

 **II**

Al día siguiente, el ruido despierta a Lovino demasiado pronto. Las calles no están puestas a esa hora. Ha dejado la ventana abierta y por fin el aire es caliente, pero tan puro por estar en medio de la nada que es incapaz de confundirse y pensar que está en Italia por un solo momento. En el día siete desde su llegada, ha empezado a asimilar la idea de que está en Alemania con un poco menos de rabia. ¿Quién se levanta a esas horas, por Jesucristo? Lo primero que hace después de levantarse es cerrar la ventana, desde donde ve a más gente de la usual reunida.

Al bajar, también hay más gente dando vueltas por allí.

Está Antonio en uniforme con un niño colgado a la espalda.

– ¡Buenos días!

Lovino hace algo parecido a un gruñido. Qué hace aquí este, por favor.

–Peter, bájate un momento – el niño con esas cejas enormes (pobre chaval) lo hace de un pequeño salto y se queda con un puchero al lado –. Como es tu primer día tampoco te lo voy a contar mucho, me he quedado algo dormido yo también.

– ¿De qué hablas, bastardo?

– ¿El señor Vargas no te lo recordó? Vas a echarme una mano con estos – señala a Peter–. Venga, ve a prepararte, tenemos que hacer mucho hoy.

–Espera, ¿qué?

– ¡Y alegra esa cara, Lovi! Venga una sonrisa.

Antonio le toma por los hombros y le tuerce para que vaya a su habitación de vuelta. Así que protestando lo hace, se cambia en algo más cómodo y lo siguiente que sabe es que está al lado de Antonio que marca en una lista algo mientras un barullo de niños revolotea.

Dice niños porque aún se ven muy pequeños, pero deben tener alrededor de diez, once años. Eso ya no es un crío, eso está empezando a mutar poco a poco: el fin de su _adorabilidad_ está cerca.

–Como hoy es el primer día –dice de pronto Antonio, y todos los alumnos se callan y le prestan atención. Lo cierto es que Lovino se ha asustado un poco –, vamos a ver si recordáis cómo se coloca el equipo y saldremos a dar una vuelta. Un recorrido corto, Lovino y yo os guiaremos.

– ¡Sí! – y se encaminan al establo.

A Lovino le recorren varios sudores fríos. Antes de que Antonio se vaya con ellos, se pispa de que está aún imaginando y le pilla por donde va andando. Le pregunta:

– ¿A qué te refieres con que les guiaremos? Que yo no–

–Tranqui, no vamos a montar. Estos chicos saben ir ellos solos, pero hay que ponerles en el camino. Como cuando Lizzy pasea a Feli.

Aún así, Lovino no se fía mucho pero se acaba de acordar que tiene un hermano y que, oye, dónde puñetas le ha perdido. Como el haya conseguido escaquearse se las va a ver.

Una persona del grupo ha elegido a _Chicle,_ y otra tiene a ese poni tan raro que le recuerda a un perro pero que ahora está extrañamente calmado. Antonio se adelanta cuando ve al niño este de antes, el tal Peter, teniendo algo de dificultad. Nota que alguien le tira de la camiseta y es el jinete de _Chicle_.

–Ayuda – dice.

A Lovino le gustaría tener alguna puta idea sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Estas sillas parecen más pesadas en la televisión. También es verdad que son unos criajos, a lo mejor es por eso. Suerte la suya que solo requería ayuda para desenlazar unas cosas revueltas o bajar este coso raro de la estantería. A Lovino no se le dan _tan_ bien los niños, y esta es la primera vez que está tan cerca de uno que está dejando de serlo, pero no se le da tan mal como pensaba. Antonio tenía razón con lo de que sabían montar, porque la forma de subirse es bastante habilidosa aunque un poco cruda.

Antonio está mirando cómo se han subido y corrigiendo sus posturas.

Lovino se fija en que esas dos bestias con nombres impronunciables – _Adler_ y _Schleißen_ – están, al contrario que otros días, en sus caballerizas.

– Muy bien – da una palmada suave –. Vamos a dirigirnos a la salida. Si veis que no podéis, avisad.

Durante una media hora dan vueltas a distintos tiempos, sin llegar al galope nunca. Antonio utiliza de ejemplo el poni de Peter, indicando al caballo el ritmo y enseñando la velocidad a la que van a ir cuando tomen ellos las riendas. Al parecer su última clase antes de retomarlas, habían empezado a dirigir ellos. Después de un rato, cuando termina de instruir a la última chica – que no ha parado de estar a perros y gatos con este otro chaval – les dice que la clase ha terminado.

– Ahora tienen tiempo libre – Lovino admira el que estén todos tan contentos mientras se bajan y guían de vuelta a sus corceles –, normalmente se dedican a limpiarles y cuidarles.

– ¿Pensé que eso lo hacíamos nosotros?

–Hombre, claro. Aún son pequeños, están aprendiendo y no es malo, pero necesitan estar bien mantenidos – se ríe.

Lovino se avergüenza de haberlo preguntado.

– ¿Te ha gustado como doy clase? El señor Vargas dice que tengo mucha carisma –sonríe.

–Lo que tienes es un vozarrón importante, bocazas – le dice, mirando a otro lado.

Aunque es cierto que a Antonio se le da bien estas cosas. Los chavales y enseñar, estar al frente de un grupo contando algo. Encima cuando son este tipo de oyentes: Lovino vio una vez un grupo de trece años y se cambió de calle. Siempre dan donde duele, los pequeños mierdas.

– ¿Y Eli y el tonto las gafas? ¿Ellos dos también dan a críos?

– Eli le da a los mayores que estos – se apoya contra la valla –, son dos chicas solo. Y Alfred les da a los más pequeños.

– No sé porque eso no me parece una buena idea…

– ¿Verdad? – se ríe–. En realidad es buen profe, pero porque le ha tocado el grupo más calmado.

– Eso sí que no me lo imagino.

– ¿Eras un niño travieso, Lovi?

– Me estoy gastando la puta paga en pedir que _gente_ deje de decir determinadas cosas, y esta es una de ellas – le dice con un tic en el ojo –. Pero es verdad que era algo revoltoso. Feli siempre ha sido más tranquilo. ¿Dónde está?

– Con Alfred. Estoy empezando a pensar que al señor Vargas se le ha olvidado deciros que ibais a hacer hoy.

–Puto viejo chocho – gruñe.

Después se quedan un rato más hablando y se entera de que Antonio es mitad español. Eso tampoco le tranquiliza pero, mejor que mejor dado el asunto.

 **III**

Tienen un almuerzo ligero porque allí, en Alemania, no saben lo que es comer. Esto lo dice Antonio y no, Feliciano, Lovino no se ha reído, qué gilipolleces estás diciendo. Alfred, descubren, que ya come como la mierda sinceramente así que le ignoran cuando trata de dar su opinión. Alguien debería enseñarle a mantener la boca callada mientras come, esto está siendo para atizarlo con un cepillo de esos.

Feliciano lleva todo el día de aquí para allá, no porque los niños sean revoltosos, en general son muy tranquilos, pero Alfred quiere hacer mil cosas a la vez y cree que por eso su abuelo le ha puesto con Alfred. Es demasiado vago y Alfred demasiado activo, así que se deben contrarrestar. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido, seguramente no. El abuelo tampoco piensa mucho estas cosas. Ojalá haber podido ver a Eli, pero se ha desaparecido con sus alumnas y aún no han vuelto.

Lovino solo está discutiendo con Antonio.

–Madre mía, te digo yo a ti que sí, eh, puto descerebrado.

–Ve~ – ahora que no está su madre, Lovino aprovecha para colar palabras malsonantes a diestra y siniestra.

–Hey, Toni, ¿se lo preguntaste?

Lovino está agitando a Antonio por las solapas de su camiseta mientras Feliciano trata de detenerlo.

– ¿Humm? ¡Ah, coño! Lo de la doma – se ríe.

–Vamos, que no.

– ¡Es que se me olvidó completamente! Me lo voy a apuntar en el móvil, tú tranquilo.

– ¿Es sobre el espectáculo de doma clásica que va a haber, ve~? Estuve viendo algunos, los jinetes aparecen tan serios y elegantes –fantasea.

– ¡Eso es, eso es! – Antonio le sonríe–. A pesar de que fue Alfred el que lo planteó todo, nos toca a los demás llevarlo a cabo – esa sonrisa pasivo-agresiva da cierto miedo.

Alfred tiene: miedo.

 **IV**

Al cabo de unos días, Lovino ya se ha hecho al trabajo. Aunque sigue teniendo ciertos errores y su paciencia no es lo mejor, Antonio nunca se lo toma en cuenta. Lo cual le molesta un poco, porque él no es un crío más, le puede decir que hace mal no se va a enfurruñar. No mucho, de todos modos. Ósea, que Antonio es imbécil, pero que eso le cabrea.

Eli le ha dicho que Antonio se deja llevar la mitad del tiempo, por eso se lleva tan bien con los chavales y con la gente en general.

Elizaveta es la más antigua profesora y aunque no lo parezca tiene mano muy dura. El día que se lo pasó ayudándola, sintió sincero respeto por sus técnicas.

Cuando piensa en montar, piensa en cómo lo hace la húngara. Formas crudas y algo violentas, pero siempre con cuidado. Se imagina que si le viniesen las ganas, él también podría montar así, fiero y salvaje. Pero, claro, está hecha a las carreras. Alfred le explicó un día que preparaban el almuerzo, las disciplinas. Ella es la única a la que ha visto, pero se puede imaginar que esa es la forma en la que debe hacerlo la gente que es pro. Feliciano ahora ya tiene el nivel de Peter, porque a Feliciano se le da bien aprender nuevas cosas. Ahora mismo está viéndole dar vueltas despacio junto con Eli. Están a una zancada de él.

– Hombros rectos, mirada al frente. Tienes que mantener el punto de equilibrio – le dice–. Agarra bien las riendas, Feli.

Oye el sonido de un todoterreno – porque si de algo sabe Lovino es de coches y eso es un todoterreno – entrando en la finca y gira la cabeza sobre el hombro para ver a Rómulo salir a recibir a un hombre que, este sí que sí, grita alemán. Hay una versión con pelo corto en el asiento del piloto que se le queda mirando y Lovino resiste el impulso de hacerle una mohicana.

No alcanza a oír la conversación, porque sus oídos aún no están súper desarrollados, pero Rómulo mete al hombre en su casa. Después de un rato, se dirige el otro hacia donde están.

– ¡Ludwig, hola! –le grita Elizaveta que gira caballo y cuerpo hacia el nuevo.

Lovino le mira con recelo y bastante disgusto mientras aparece a su lado. Bueno, a unos buenos seis pasos de él.

–Hola, Elizaveta – la saluda–. ¿Nuevos alumnos?

–Los nietos del señor Vargas.

– ¡ _C-Ciao_ , ve! – le gustaría saber qué le pasa a Feliciano. A Feliciano también le gustaría saber qué le pasa.

Cuando le mira como expectante, Lovino dice:

– ¿Qué coño quieres?

Y parece que eso corta al Ludwig este.

–Lovino – le dice en advertencia Eli.

– Hmpf.

–Da igual. ¿Ha pasado mi hermano hoy por aquí? Lleva desde por la mañana desaparecido.

– Y qué es nuevo en Gilbert en todas partes menos donde debería – se encoge de hombros–. Creo que hoy no está por aquí, pero Antonio debería saber mejor sus pasos.

– Prefiero no saber qué se traen entre manos – suspira.

A Lovino le sorprende un poco que Feliciano no se haya metido en la conversación con sus preguntas y por eso, ambos están de oyentes. Es un poco inusual verle tan… contemplativo.

Oyen un grito y se giran los que están de espaldas y ajustan la vista los que están de frente. Ludwig se despide y da las gracias, dice que ya se verán pero espera que no lo diga en serio. Los demás tienen un pase, pero este no ha pisado fuera de estas tierras en su vida. Ugh. Los dos hombres se montan en el coche, su abuelo despidiéndoles con una sonrisa. Después se gira a donde están ellos y, por alguna razón, les da unos pulgares hacia arriba, como si eso explicase algo.

Elizaveta suspira.

– Voy a contactar a ese idiota – se baja, y busca su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

–Feliciano, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Lovino, yendo a coger las riendas porque su hermano está más idiota de lo normal.

–S-sí… ve –asiente.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Después cuando vuelven a casa y Eli se monta en su moto y se despide, Feliciano vuelve a ser el mismo y empieza a hacer preguntas y a pedir información y su abuelo y Lovino se quedan un poco rayados, pero Feliciano con una sonrisa hace que su abuelo sonría idiotamente como copiándole.

–Esos son Gerald y Ludwig Beilschmidt – a Lovino le suena que ese apellido es mucho más largo de lo que suena –. Es un viejo amigo, fue en parte gracias a él que me decidí a abrir este centro. Su chaval es un santo, pero tiene otro que es un medio trasto. Seguramente tú le conozcas, Lovi – le dice.

– ¿Yo?

– ¿No lo oyes venir?

– ¿Coño, es ese?

–Sí, un gran jinete. Luddy también monta, por si quieres saberlo, Feliciano.

Su hermano está realmente raro. Con esa sonrisa como de que trama algo, pero pretende hacerlo pasar por nada. ¡Ja! Como si no se conocieran. ¿Qué trata de ocultarle?

–Feliciano – le llama mientras se limpia los dientes para ir a la cama y el susodicho casi salta al techo.

– ¡No sustos dentro del baño, sabes las reglas, _fratello_!

– Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Qué leches te pasa? Desde que vino el armario ese con olor a tubérculo estás muy raro.

–Realmente no deberías decir eso de las personas, _fratello_. No es agradable que te digan que hueles a raíz.

– ¡Pero si nunca lo va a saber!

–Eso no lo justifica – se enjuaga y escupe–. Imagínate que alguien por ahí va diciendo que hueles a boniato – camina hacia su cuarto.

Lovino se cruza de brazos.

– No me gustan los boniatos.

– ¿Lo entiendes ahora, ve? Espero haberte ayudado, _fratello_. ¡Buenas noches, ve!

Es verdad que no le gustaría que la gente fuera diciendo por ahí que huele a hortaliza. Se preocupa un rato por no llevarse el olor de caballo y trabajo a casa, como para que después venga algún gilipollas y… ¿Acaba Feliciano de evadir su pregunta y cambiar de tema, escaqueándose?

Su hermano es un idiota, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _¡Segundo capítulo! Alfred y Antonio estaban jugando al Animal Crossing btw, no recuerdo porque puse eso... En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Gilbert, yay._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review, si podeis que me dan de comer ;_; x bye_


	3. Acto III

**ACTO III**

– Recuérdame otra vez como me has convencido para participar en esta feria del tres al cuarto.

– Porque de vez en cuando es bueno hacer algo por tus amigos que te cuidan la bestia indomable esa que tienes – Antonio sonríe y a Gilbert le recorre un escalofrío.

Los martes son su día libre, normalmente se entrega a sus otros y numerosos hobbies. Montar campo a través está reservado a ciertos días: antes solía ser porque le daba la vena de ir, por eso de no perder la constancia pero ha llegado un punto en el que no encuentra razones. Antonio le pasa un auricular y se le pasa un poco, pero sigue pensando que debería estar tirándose en Pisos Picados y no en un tren.

Porque encima va engañado completamente.

Cuando llegan al rancho, hay muy poca gente aún. Son solo las siete y media, normal. Está Rómulo que acaba de volver de su paseo matutino con _César._ Se sorprende de verlos, así que aunque Antonio le ha contado que ahora que tiene un ayudante – lo que significa que su trabajo es un poco más serio –, tiene que dar ejemplo, es un poco mentira: sigue llegando tarde.

No es culpa suya, el pobre hombre tiene un problema con los despertadores.

–Buenos días, chicos. ¿Os apetece desayunar?

– Buenas – contestan los dos, con un ánimo mucho más alto ahora que han oído hablar de comida.

Antonio se adelanta porque si algo le gusta es desayunar dos veces y Gilbert corre un poco detrás de él porque él también quiere comer antes de que Antonio se apropie de todas las cosas buenas. Rómulo le pilla y le pone el brazo alrededor de los hombros y por un momento se raya, hasta que recuerda lo físico que es este hombre.

–Con que te han logrado convencer.

– Vengo bajo coacción – dice.

– ¡Di que no, que es mentira!

No tiene caso discutir con su amigo.

– Bueno, después de todo, a quién más ibais a pedir que diese una actuación – sonríe, dándose aires. Después se sienta en la mesa del comedor –. Con mi asombrosa presentación estoy seguro de que conseguiré triplicar los socios – después se ríe.

Rómulo suspira y Antonio le mete en la boca una tostada para que coma. Le dirían algo pero de eso puede estar orgulloso, de ser un buen jinete. Gilbert mastica y traga y woah la mermelada de arándanos esta rica lo cual es una sorpresa porque los arándanos solos no le gustan.

– Ayer se pasaron por aquí tu padre y tu hermano – Rómulo dice mientras les mira pelear por un bote de Nocilla, que es una de esas cosas que Antonio ha traído específicamente a esa casa –. Se pensaron que estarías haciendo el cabra.

–Estuve ayudando a Francis con no sé qué pajadas de qué palabra queda mejor para describir tal cosa – se chupa los dedos –. No pude venir a sacar a _Shleiß_.

–Francis se toma muy en serio lo de entregar todo perfecto y las clases y el vivir en general – Antonio rebaña con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

Eso es un caos.

Rómulo bebe un poco más y piensa que debería empezar a mezclar el café con algo más fuerte. Como Brandy, por ejemplo. Unas gotitas nada más.

 **ESCENA I**

Elizaveta casi lo mata del susto cuando aparece de la nada y dice:

– Puedes dejar de ponerme ese emoji de Satanás, por favor .

– Nunca. Sufre – le dice, apretando los ojos y Eli frunce los labios y asiente. En el plan: "está bien, me la guardo".

– ¿Vas a utilizar a _Schleißen_?

Los dos miran al caballo, con la cabeza sacada para poder estar contra la cabeza de _Terézia_. Le hace gracia la ironía de su caballo y el de su mejor amiga teniendo un romance equino súper raro del que nunca hablan porque es un poco incómodo. _Schleißen_ es un buen caballo, es rápido y entiende lo que quiere hacer y hacia donde en cada vez menos tiempo. A pesar de eso, de ser suyo – lo compró su padre cuando empezó a hacer hípica 13 años antes – ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que compitió junto a él.

–A _Adler_ – gira sus ojos al otro, grande y negro e imponente que solo tiene desde hace dos años y con el que todo el mundo del mundo de competición le recuerda.

Eli hace ese sonido que solo hacen las madres cuando están decepcionadas por la decisión que has tomado pero se niegan a decírtelo directamente.

– ¿Qué?

–No, nada.

– ¿Tú no tienes que dar clases o algo? – le dice algo irritado.

– Ahí me has pillado.

Y así después de darle una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda, se marcha. Gilbert se acerca y le pone la mano en el centro, donde tiene un mancha blanca. _Adler_ cierra los ojos y Gilbert pone esa sonrisa torcida, mientras se sonríe a sí mismo. Cómo le gustaría montar a _Adler_ hasta el otro lado del bosque, pero es un caballo de competición por excelencia y no podría saltar rocas como lo hace el otro.

Sigue utilizando las riendas de su anterior amo. Echa de menos a Fritz. Él sabía montar a _Adler_ campo a través y controlarlo. En realidad, no es indomable pero echa de menos y la nostalgia es peligrosa.

 **ESCENA II**

Vamos a ver, esos trajes siempre le han sentado de puta madre. Está hecho para llevar uniformes, lo entendería si la gente se parase a rendirle tributo. Con el casco, Gilbird no parece tan cómodo pero su pajarito se adapta porque es así de mono y genial. Su pajarito es lo mejor, pero no le gustan los saltos y tumbos que da así que le deja volar hasta uno de las ramas cercanas pero decide apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Él sabrá que es mejor.

Antonio está sentado en la valla, mientras dirige a _Adler_ dentro del área de adiestramiento.

– Hum… Pensé que sacarías a _Schleißen_.

– Liz me ha dicho lo mismo.

– Deberías hacerla caso.

– Antonio, que somos colegas, pero te tragas mi bota como vuelvas a decirme eso – se acerca porque le gusta mirarle por arriba y Antonio se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Gilbert y _Adler_ , casi al mismo tiempo, giran la cabeza para volverse hacia donde está la pista. Hmpf. Cierra los ojos mientras se imagina la rutina, quiere algo que llame mucho la atención, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo parecer imposible porque la gente no se une si creen que es imposible de repetir. Buah, pero es que como van a poder imitarle. Imposible, vamos. Su rutina es demasiado genial.

Empieza por comprobar que… sí, claro que _Adler_ es capaz de leer el ritmo. Antonio silba, no es la primera vez que le ve pero lo entiende.

Antonio y él llevan siendo amigos desde críos, cuando se conocieron Gilbert ya llevaba un año a caballo y fue capaz de convencerle de probarlo aunque Antonio tampoco tenía los medios para venir aquí cada día casi como hacía él. Francis sigue montando como una mujer del siglo XIX que aún no se ha rebelado contra la idiotez y peligro que es ir de lado.

– Toño, ¿tienes conos? Como los de los niños.

– No sueltes las riendas, se lo que es un cono – salta de la valla y se va a buscarlos.

– Gracias, eh – le grita.

Cuando el calentamiento es suficiente, empieza a hacer paradas. En la primera, siempre tarda más de lo que le gustaría en volver a arrancar de nuevo pero es porque se olvida momentáneamente de que no es su jinete original. _Adler_ se para sin dudarlo y avanza al segundo casi con pensarlo. La doma es fácil, los demás son solo impacientes.

Hace como si nada un half-pass y se pone a recorrer en óvalo haciendo piaffe porque le gusta ver cómo puede combinarlo. Sólo la derecha, luego solo la izquierda después cambia a algo un poco menos cansino y se ríe cuando _Adler_ parece quejarse.

Oye a Antonio venir desde una distancia bastante alejada pero qué es nuevo. No le presta mucha atención ahora que va a galope medio porque no tiene mucho interés. Impresionante su concentración, verdad. Si es que es increíble, wow. Va reduciendo por qué necesita esos conos y por ello necesita acercarse sin que parezca que se le va a llevar – a su amigo – por delante. Cuando se fija mejor, hay otra persona más que lleva exactamente un cono y que le mira como si hubiese matado a su abuela, pero antes le ha visto medio embobado así que cuál es la verdad.

No suele haber muchas caras nuevas, para cruz de Rómulo.

– Este es mi ayudante, Gil. Venga, Lovi, preséntate.

A Antonio deberían comprarle un hermano pequeño o algo. Supone que el cambio de idioma a mitad de frase es porque el pequeño mequetrefe no es de por ahí. En serio, que le ha hecho para que le mire así.

– Como esto no avanza, empezaré yo. No sé si me conocerás pero soy Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mi entrenamiento es tan genial que te ha dejado sin palabras, huh. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Te haré otra demostración~

El chaval se queda un momento pensando y después de susurrarle algo a Antonio y que este le responda de vuelta, mira directamente a Gilbert que arquea las cejas un poco expectante, porque el Lovi este tiene una sonrisa torcida hacia abajo mientras dice:

– Gilipollas – en un alemán perfecto y casi sin acento.

Y una parte de Gilbert se siente insultada.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review, si podeis que me dan de comer ;_; x bye_


	4. Acto IV

**ACTO IV**

¿He mencionado ya que Lovino odia despertar? Es decir, que no es algo irracional, dormir es como una de las mejores cosas que hay en este mundo. Despertar, que es su cara opuesta, sin embargo, es lo peor. Pero lo que realmente le jode de despertar, es cuando no lo hace por voluntad propia. Es decir, pongamos la situación de, no sé, un viernes por la mañana, dos horas antes de empezar a trabajar, cuando su abuelo decide invitar a desayunar a dos cretinos que están gritando Dios sabrá el qué por algo que suena a vacío y cristal. Lovino mira al techo, si baja ahora y los mata, ningún juzgado le condenaría.

Oye la voz de su abuelo y la voz de Antonio –hasta ahora no le había oído hablar alemán, pero lo hace muy sospechosamente bien– y otro energúmeno desconocido que tiene un tono de voz alto. No del tipo de Alfred, más del tipo menos molesto. Lo siento, Alfred.

Por eso mismo, Lovino decide que ese día va a recuperar las dos horas que Antonio le ha quitado y no se levanta hasta pasadas las once de la mañana.

Su abuelo le echa la bronca.

– Maldita sea, Lovino –se cruza de brazos–. Avisa cuando vayas a enfadarte y dormir de más por ello.

– No creo que pueda hacer eso si estoy puto dormido, digo yo. ¡Además yo no estaba enfadado, no me ha sonado el móvil!

Mira a otro lado.

Su abuelo se encoge de hombros, como diciendo "qué se le va a hacer". Le pone la mano en la cabeza y le revuelve el pelo.

– Anda, ve a ayudar por ahí un rato. Pero que sepas que tienes que ser más responsable con tus obligaciones.

No le quita razón. Maldita sea, estúpido viejo que de verdad es responsable. Le quita la mano de encima porque le molesta un poco que le esté tratando como un crío. Sólo un poco.

Así que vuelve a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a ventilar y a "hacer" –agitar las sábanas y ponerlas bien– la cama. Consigue lo primero y para cuándo va a hacer lo segundo, abre de golpe la ventana y lo siguiente que sabe es que hay algo gordo y amarillo y atacado de los nervios revoloteando por su cuarto, piando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Madre mía, qué puta suerte de mierda.

Cuando se recupera del susto –ese grito no ha sido normal, y no se va a repetir–, mira para encontrar un pollo acurrucado en la balda más alta de la estantería mirándole con miedo. Cierra la ventana. Lo piensa mejor, la abre. Ahora el pollo se cree que es una trampa, perfecto.

– ¿Lovi?

– ¡Qué ya voy, coño!

Mira al pollo.

– Vale, mira, voy a dejar abierto. Sal cuando te dé la gana. De verdad que no es una trampa, me la suda. ¿Bien? –el bicho asiente–. Perfecto.

Y se pira de su cuarto.

 **ESCENA I**

Cuándo sale, ve a Alfred llevando a un niño como un saco de patatas mientras grita por teléfono móvil con una sonrisa idiota. No hace ninguna pregunta y busca a Antonio, al que ve saliendo del establo con los conos esos con los que enseña a dirigir a Peter y al resto. Juraría que hoy los niños se habían ido de excursión con Eli al bosque, quizá lo recuerde mal.

– Hey, buenos días –le saluda–. ¿Me ayudas?

Lovino le coge exactamente un cono porque sigue enfadado con todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Obviamente, Antonio ni se entera de que ha hecho. Bastardo idiota.

– ¡Es que a quién se le ocurre a las siete y media de la mañana ponerse a gritar por un puto bote!

– Era Nocilla –dice, como si eso explicase mucho.

– ¡ME COME LOS HUEVOS LO QUE FUERA! Y ahora encima tengo a un jodido pájaro metido en mi cuarto. ¿Qué más me puede pasar hoy?

– Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Que son solo las doce y es viernes, aún puede mejorar –sonrisa de un millón de euros, gracias por NADA, ANTONIO.

Sólo quiere quejarse, no un consejo sobre qué puede mejorar. Suspira. Supone que Antonio trata de ver el lado positivo, eso tampoco está tan mal. Teniendo en cuenta que Lovino no ve otra cosa que el lado negativo. Pero, es que vamos, tienes que ser muy bueno para pillarle el lado positivo a las cosas, con la rapidez de Antonio.

Mira un momento hacia donde debería estar la ventana. Espera que se haya ido.

Después se acuerda de que no tiene ni idea de a dónde va Antonio, o por qué le está siguiendo o para qué es este cono pero cuando se decide por preguntarlo, ve sus respuestas cabalgando encima del caballo negro ese de la mancha blanca, de una manera muy distinta a la que está acostumbrado a ver a la gente montando. Hay algo que apesta a elegancia y distinción, en la forma que tiene el jinete de pasearse de arriba abajo. Algo que le hace pensar en esos documentales que su profesor de Historia le ponía sobre los reyes estos que tenían tiempo y dinero. Lovino no sabía que podías ir así encima de un caballo y se queda medio boquiabierto por un segundo.

Tras un momento, más o menos cuando Antonio y el jinete hablan y se raya porque, hey, más lento, qué coño ocurre, que habéis dicho, ata cabos. Este es el otro sujeto que por la mañana le ha despertado. Y es el mismo sujeto que le avisa de que son las diez y media de la noche cuando vuelve a esa hora. El Gilbert este de las narices, que tiene atacada a Elizaveta.

Le pide a Antonio que le diga cómo decir "gilipollas" perfectamente porque a Antonio se le da bien lo de decir palabrotas. Y después se lo llama porque es lo que es. Y ahí se queda la cosa porque lo siguiente que recuerda es darse la vuelta y marcharse. ¡No va a ayudar a un imbécil! Por muy genial que haga que montar a caballo parezca.

Así que se escaquea a la parte de arriba del establo donde ha descubierto que se puede holgazanear sin que te pillen y para su sorpresa está su hermano –pero, ¿le sorprende realmente que este?– jugando con su móvil porque lo tiene en posición vertical. Feliciano parece relajarse cuando se da cuenta de que es él.

– ¿Tú también te escondes, ve?

– ¿Qué? No. No, por supuesto que no. ¿De quién te escondes tú?

– Del abuelo. Cómo está mañana me he levantado pronto, el abuelo me ha mandado a hacerle unos recados a la ciudad. Tenía que darle una carta al señor Beilschmidt. Pero me ha dicho que le diga a _nonno_ que si quiere algo venga directamente. Y ahora estoy aquí.

– Está bien saberlo aunque no te había preguntado.

– ¡No seas borde, _fratello_ ~!

– Ve y dile lo que el gilipollas ese te ha dicho, coño, no es tan difícil.

– Pero es que si lo hago el abuelo me pegara la chapa.

Lovino rueda los ojos mientras se apoya contra la ventana. Y no, no era vigilando el circuito de adiestramiento, pero solo quiere saber qué están haciendo ahora que él no está. Además es lo primero en su campo de visión, ¡n-no es como si pudiera evitarlo! Oye a Feliciano gateando hasta ponerse el también cerca de la ventana.

– Ve~ es tan guay~ mientras Antonio se ha ido, le he visto bailar con _Adler_.

Cuando ve a Antonio girarse, se tira cuerpo a tierra. Eso es lo último que le faltaba, sería súper humillante. Golpea a su hermano para que él también se esconda, porque el muy idiota se ha quedado ahí, con su cabecita hueca.

– Así que, tú también te escondías de alguien al final, ve~

Le cae como un cubo de agua fría.

– ¡QUE YO NO ME ESCONDO, hostia!

 **ESCENA II**

Antonio se rasca la nuca algo pensativo, mientras ve a Lovino desaparecer un poco torpemente, un poco de forma nerviosa dentro del granero. Cuando se vuelve a girar, Gilbert está como reconsiderando la situación a nivel filosófico metafísico. O esa es la cara que pone, de vez en cuando le gusta poner cara de estar pensando en algo pero solo está jugando en su cabeza.

Porque Gilbert es así de extra.

– Pues vaya mierda de ayudante.

– Bueno, es un poco difícil. –dice Antonio–. Tiene mal genio de pronto y creo que le está enseñando a los niños a decir tacos en italiano.

– No podrán ser peores que los tuyos. ¿No estuvo…?

– ¿…Arthur dándome la tabarra porque Peter llego a casa cagándose en la cristiandad? Sí.

– Debería decirle a Francis que ponga eso en tu biografía. De todos modos, es una pena –suspira Gilbert–, pensé que los nietos del señor Vargas tendrían este aire sexy italiano pero mírale –le señala con el mentón, y le ve esconderse en el granero.

Se encoge de hombros soltando las riendas y moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Una verdadera pena, de verdad. Italia es tan genial – en plan, Italia es como su segundo país favorito – y justo les ha tocado el italiano rana. ¿Dónde está esa labia, esa picardía? ¿Dónde está esa amabilidad? En fin, él a lo suyo: seguir piaffe arriba piaffe abajo. Le gustaría estar corriendo por el campo.

A eso de la una y media es la hora del almuerzo y mientras preparan las cosas para los adultos, los que no lo son ya han salido pitando a Dios sabrá el qué. Cuando entran en la casa, Peter y Wendy casi les tiran abajo mientras se persiguen a toda prisa hasta el granero.

– ¡Tened más cuidado al salir así! –le grita Antonio haciendo altavoz con sus manos.

– Toda esa energía, uf –Alfred comenta, mientras se sostiene haciendo el pino con el móvil en los pies.

– Tengo muchas ganas de saberlo –dice Gilbert, mientras Antonio pasa por detrás rumbo a la cocina.

– WiFi.

Gilbert iba a decir "en el cuarto de arriba llega mejor, ¿no?" pero luego cae en la cuenta de que ahora debe estar siendo utilizado. Por eso tiene esas pintas. A saber por qué necesita internet tan desesperadamente.

Sigue su camino y se encuentra una batalla en la cocina. Rómulo está llorando, el Lovino este de antes está metiendo patadas a su amigo, hay un chico parecido al italiano cabreado, súper mono y que desprende el aire que esperaba, que está sin saber dónde meterse mientras mira a su abuelo. Por alguna razón, Emma está ahí.

– Giiiil… tu padre es un mal hombre –gimotea Rómulo–. ¡Había escrito esa carta con el corazón en un puño, buaaaah!

– ¿Mi padre? –se confunde no porque no tenga padre y le suene raro la afirmación, sino porque no ve la conexión entre una carta y el sujeto.

– Ve, _nonno_ ~

– ¡Buaaaaah! –gimotea.

A Feliciano se le resbala cómicamente una gota de sudor. Es que tiene narices el tema, con 56 años llorando porque no han leído su carta de amor. Eso son cosas que no te esperas, se dice Gilbert: la espontánea relación homosexual de tu padre con el tipo que se mudó hace cinco años a estos lares. Bueno, es que su padre – y también su hermano, ya que estamos – de vez en cuando es como si tuvieran un palo hasta el final del culo que les pusiera así de rectos. Pero no importa.

– Feli, no sirve de nada preocuparse –le pone una mano en el hombro–, los idiotas son así.

Feliciano le sonríe y madre del amor hermoso, es demasiado mono. Le dan ganas de revolverle el pelo y tirarle de las mejillas, seguro que es blandito.

– La ironía… –dice Elizaveta, que le coge de la chaqueta de la sudadera y se lo lleva–. A poner la mesa, hombre ya.

Emma se tapa los labios riéndose, y Lovino no puede evitar pensar que es algo mono.

Gilbert por otro lado crea una cadena de trabajo con Alfred y la chica en cuestión y preparan una mesa medianamente decente. Es importante ponerle el nombre a los vasos de plástico, hay menores entre los presentes. Antonio trata de entender el garabato que es su nombre, Alfred solo tiene una A.

– Hey, Feli~ ¡Mira, mira, le he puesto una estrella al tuyo! –la risa que suelta Gilbert es de niño de ocho años.

– ¿Oh~? Muchas gracias –es medianamente decente.

Feliciano le hace _pat pat_ en la cabeza y es una de esas cosas graciosas vista desde fuera. Lovino va a entrar a matar al alemán ese, desgraciado portador del pollo asesino, ignorante de los relojes y del horario. Aprieta el vaso con su nombre, hasta romperlo. Antonio lo detiene cuando Lovino casi salta contra él.

– ¿Ya te lo has cargado? –dice, ya cuando Feliciano se ha ido a abrir la puerta y todos están preparando cosas–. Espera, te prepararé otro. Soy tan genial que ni te lo voy a cobrar.

Ni siquiera se ha molestado en escribirlo con la correcta forma de las letras y está todo en mayúsculas. A Lovino esta vez solo se le hincha una vena y Gilbert puede que piense que, hmm, este otro nieto del señor Vargas es algo adorable. Se lo quita, emitiendo un gruñido que no pretenden ser tomado como agradecimiento aunque así lo interpreta Gilbert. Esta situación no hay quien la coja.

– _Nonno_ , el señor Beilschmidt ha venido –dice Feliciano, saliendo al jardín con una bolsa de algo.

También está el otro.

– ¡West! –levanta el brazo y lo agita–. Espera, que te paso un vaso.

Mientras, Gerald se acerca y se dedica a golpear la frente de Rómulo con el dedo, mientras le regaña casi sin terminar porque las cartas son muy bonitas y tal, pero la próxima vez lo estrangula con los rizos raros esos que le salen por todo el pelo. Su hermano parece estar dando la tabarra al friki de las patatas, lo cual es una mala noticia. El otro imbécil también pululando por ahí, elogiando a su hermano.

Gilbert está algo decepcionado viendo que Feli solo tiene ojos para su hermano. Bueno, ha salido a él, lo entiende.

Después Antonio le dice que si le puede ayudar a sacar no sé qué del horno y los dos se marchan y el alma de Lovino puede descansar un día más si en ese momento decidiese no mirar a su hermano – el _idiota_ de su hermano – que está casi babeando por el idiota este. Lo que le faltaba, sinceramente. Que su hermano pasase de él por un amor de verano, esto se acaba ya mismo.

– Eli me ha dicho que se te da muy bien hablar alemán pero hasta ahora no te he oído decir nada – le dice Emma –, ne, Lovi.

– A-Ah, bueno –mierda, acaba de tartamudear–, no recuerdo la mitad así que… –y se encoge de hombros.

– Todo es ponerse, Lovi – aprieta el puño decidida–, aunque para unos meses… que pereza, te entiendo.

Emma es tan… _suspira_. Elizaveta se une a su conversación y le rellena la bebida a Emma y trata de convencerlo de que monte y Lovino se contrae como si hubiese chupado un limón. Emma se ríe y Elizaveta la mira de reojo sonriendo y Lovino capta que es toda esta atmósfera. Tiene sentido: una chica tan avispada como Emma se daría cuenta de que gustarte únicamente los hombres es una desgracia.

Al final la celebración va bien, su abuelo sobrevive y a Alfred le ha tocado la primitiva o algo así, porque sonríe como un loco a su móvil. Lovino brinda con los niños en un momento y al siguiente, Antonio le dice que está muy mono entre ellos y Lovino va, y le golpea las espinillas.

 **ESCENA III**

De esa pseudo comida de celebración, averigua varias cosas Lovino: su hermano está teniendo un flechazo repentino con el hermano pequeño del imbécil que tiene un pollo en la cabeza y no un reloj en la muñeca. También que Eli tiene una novia que es súper guapa y graciosa, que Alfred – hoy sábado, tiene una cita – y que su abuelo sabe dar muy buenos discursos sobre motivación y trabajo duro cuando es un puto vago de mierda. Está en la sangre de los Vargas.

No es un buen día: no son ni las once y está ya cabreado para todo el día.

Feliciano se ha ido a la ciudad porque "Luddy me ha dicho que podía enseñarme unos sitios para pintar que me iban a inspirar". Ya, los cojones, aquí no hay nada que inspire. Esta todo industrializado y es grande y da un poco de miedo la organización y lo rápido que andan por las calles. Así que sí, su hermano lo ha abandonado un sábado a la merced de lo que pase. Increíble.

Lo que pasa son Antonio y Gilbert y un rubio más, que es el Francis este que no sabe declinar artículos para salvar su vida. Antonio les presenta, pero Lovino no mira al francés – eso es acento y lo demás son tonterías – está viendo a Gilbert alimentando al pollo ese a base de migas de un trozo de pan que se ha sacado del bolsillo. No importa que no presté atención porque los dos se han puesto a hablar de algo completamente diferente y Lovino no quiere saber la correlación entre "no todo pueden ser vaqueros" y "con la suficiente fuerza, sí".

–Bueno, dejando tu gusto por la moda nulo, Toño –dice Francis, Antonio ni se ofende, wow–, ¿vamos a ir por donde siempre?

– Si quieres cambiar –se encoge de hombros.

– Móntate a horcajadas y te llevo por un camino de puta madre –dice Gilbert.

– No quiero tus caminos, Gil. Eres un bestia –aprieta las cejas.

– Francis, era barro, ¿qué esperabas que pasase si vas a todo meter?

– Ahí le tengo que dar la razón a Gil, Fran –dice Antonio.

Lovino no puede creerse que se vaya a quedar viendo esta discusión de besugos pero, las vueltas que da la vida. Le revienta otra vena de la frente. Su abuelo, por suerte, está por ahí y para la conversación apareciendo.

–Mi trío calavera favorito. ¿A qué viene tanto jolgorio?

– Francis está siendo un tiquismiquis con problemas del primer mundo para variar –dice Gilbert.

Lovino no puede evitar reírse un poco.

– Oh, por lo del barro de primavera. Ah, pero ahora estará seco completamente, ¿no?

Gilbert extiende los brazos para darse más énfasis cuando le restriega a Francis que tiene razón y Antonio apunta un punto en la barra de Gilbert. Francis al final accede, pero porque Antonio le ha dicho que él va delante y así no se mancha.

– ¿Tú también vienes, verdad, Lovi? –le pregunta Francis cuando se ha cansado de sobar a Antonio.

– No sé montar. Así que no –se cruza de brazos.

–Aww, Lovi –se queja Antonio.

– No me "aww, Lovi"neés. Tengo otras cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer por aquí, bastardo. Iros a hacer el animal.

Al final, Antonio se monta en _Miguel_ y Francis en un caballo súper blanco y que ahora entiende lo del barro y se van. También es cierto que Francis monta de una manera muy graciosa en comparación a lo que ha visto pero, ya conoce como Antonio da clase y parece que eso es a lo que se dedica hoy.

De tres amigos, solo queda uno.

– ¿Tú no vas? –pregunta Rómulo.

– Tengo que practicar unas cosas en la doma –dice, mientras saca a _Adler_ de su caballeriza. Lovino se hace a un lado y pasan.

– Lovi, ¿por qué no vas? A lo mejor eso te hace querer montar.

– Tengo CoSAs importantes que hacer, _nonno_.

– No te vas a pasar el verano entero tirado sin hacer nada, al menos ve y aprende algo –le coge del cuello y le reposicionar hacia la zona de doma.

Se encuentra a sí mismo yendo porque su abuelo es peor que su madre cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza.

– Oh~, o sea que yo soy la cosa interesante que tenías que hacer.

–Y-ya te gustaría, gilipuertas.

Es tan solo que se ha pasado las últimas dos semanas siguiendo a Antonio de aquí allá, cepillando caballos y yeguas y algún ocasional poni, ayudando a los niños y metiéndole espinazos a su hermano cuando algún comentario suyo le ha molestado. Y ahora que está solo en el rancho, no sabe exactamente qué debería hacer. Porque aunque su abuelo le haya obligado, hubiera terminado siguiendo a Gilbert. Está muy cabreado para descansar y está seguro de que si se pone a perder el día, su abuelo lo regañará porque eso es lo que siempre pasa.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa cara de mierda?

Lovino abre los ojos, con algo de sorpresa girándose hacia el jinete. Bueno, es la primera vez que oye eso de manera tan directa, normalmente le dicen que debería "sonreír más".

– Tsk, la culpa de esto la tiene tu hermano –dice, ignorándole.

– ¿Huh? – tenía un pie en el estribo cuando se gira, con una ceja arqueada.

– ¡Si tu estúpido hermano no se hubiera llevado a mi estúpido hermano ahora no estaría aquí!

– Eh, relaja un poco, ¿quieres? No sabía que West se había llevado a Feli por ahí –dice con desdén–. De todos modos –vuelve a lo suyo, montándose–, los jóvenes tienen que disfrutar de su verano.

– Hmpf –mira a otro lado.

 _No me jodas_ , cómo va a disfrutar él de su verano tan lejos de su casa y con su hermano secuestrado.

Aún se sigue preguntando por qué está ahí. Su abuelo ni siquiera está a la vista, es verano, debería estar perdiendo el tiempo tirado bajo la sombra de algún árbol. ES VERANO, COÑO. Pero, ahí se queda, su hermano teniendo una cita, su amigo por ahí dando botes, y él ahí mirando… wow, eso que acaba de hacer es algo impresionante. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener que tirar, tan embalado que iba hacia delante pero con un movimiento sutil, ha cambiado completamente de dirección. Hay algo tan… ¿Majestuoso? Esa no es la palabra que quiere utilizar…

Le ve sonreír de medio lado, con una mueca torcida.

– ¿Impresionado? Normal, normal. Mi forma de montar es tan asombrosa, tu boca se abre sola y se te revuelve la tripa de la emoción~ Así de genial es.

Lovino no tiene… ¿Desde cuándo tiene la boca abierta? ¡Joder! Lo que le faltaba. Gilbert se acerca trotando hasta él y Lovino le intenta reventar la cabeza desde abajo.

– Je –dice con una sonrisa de mierda.

– ¿Has venido aquí solo para eso?

– Un poco sí. Me gusta ver la cara de celos que pone la gente cuando me ve pasar.

– Pero qué coño…

¡¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de eso?! Es decir, es bastante guay. Es mucho más elegante y mucho más sofisticado que lo que ve a los demás a hacer, y puede que atraiga a Lovino más que correr de arriba abajo, saltando estúpidos obstáculos como ve a Antonio y a Elizaveta hacer. Pero, vamos, celoso está de su hermano más que de este tipo con dotes para sacarle de quicio y un trastorno de narcisismo crónico.

Lovino rueda los ojos, bufando.

– ¿Quieres probar?

– ¿Huh? Antes muerto, imbécil. No me pienso montar en un bicho así de grande en mi puta vida, tsk.

– Tampoco hay que ponerse así, joder. Que solo estoy siendo amable. Disfrutarías mucho más si dejases de estar todo el rato a la defensiva.

Lovino aprieta los dientes indignado y le manda a tomar por culo, "PUES TIENES RAZON", bajándose de la valla y pasando de que su abuelo vaya a castigarle, regañarle o a saber que puede hacer el viejo carcamal ese. Si es que es imbécil, es un milagro que se lleve bien con Antonio que ha pasado ahí toda su vida pero con alguien que es alemán de nacimiento es una pérdida de tiempo. Son todos gilipollas, el que se ha ido con Feliciano más. A ver cuándo es la fiesta está de mierda y el imbécil este se pira, porque está deseando no volver a verlo salvo a la distancia de seguridad de su cuarto al establo.

 **ESCENA IV**

Gilbert ya sabía que West – a.k.a Ludwig – se había llevado a un tour por la ciudad a Feli. Principalmente porque ayer le estuvo chinchando hasta que tuvo que regresar a casa andando, cuando su hermano le echó del coche. Se lo tenía merecido, no lo niega. Cuando llegó, media hora después, su hermano le pregunta qué puede enseñarle a un artista que vaya gustarle. Gilbert estudia arquitectura, se fía de él. Y como Gilbert es un gran hermano mayor que quiere que su hermano pequeño, que es un tubérculo emocional, por fin se divierta por ahí y tenga una buena primera cita, pues se va de sí mismo planeando la perfecta ruta. Ah, qué morro, Feli es el hermano mono.

Realmente, solo ha venido hoy porque 1) de verdad tenía que practicar, _Adler_ cada vez se hace más viejo y se oxida antes y 2) porque ya que su hermano está intimando con Feli, él podría acompañar a Lovino.

Para compartir la soledad de hermanos mayores y solteros y con su vida por todas partes excepto en un camino claro.

Antonio ya le contó lo perdido que estaba Lovino sobre qué hacer con su vida terminado el bachiller. Los mediterráneos siempre están como súper desorganizados, ¿no? A lo mejor Gilbert es así de genial, sin embargo. Debe de ser lo segundo, conoce a algunas excepciones de lo primero.

Pero, vaya decepción, _de verdad_ …

Lovino es un mocoso insoportable. Ni que hubiera matado a su abuelo, madre mía. Aunque quizá su padre termine haciéndolo un día de estos.

En fin, el caso: ¿qué bicho del campo le ha mordido el culo a Lovino para estar todo el día deseando la muerte a lo que se mueve? ¡Si hace un rato le ha visto reírse! Incongruencias por todos lados. Y ahora encima se marcha todo indignado. Bueno, si Antonio no le dice la verdad, Gilbert no tiene ningún problema en decirlo.

– Tsk, maldito crío –murmura–, y yo que me había levantado de buen humor – _Adler_ relincha–. ¡Lo sé! ¿No es increíble?

– Volviendo a hablar solo, Beilschmidt.

Ladea la cabeza para ver a Natalya, con los brazos cruzados y completamente de uniforme. Es verdad que hoy había presentaciones en la ciudad de al lado, para las finales de Bonn de salto.

– Pensé que solo espiabas a tu hermano.

Nota a _Adler_ temblar, si es que la chavala da todo el miedo de verdad. Nada lindo, no como él.

– Si tratas de llevarte bien con él, es una pérdida de tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta lo insufrible que eres solo le sacarás de quicio.

– ¡Nat, está todo listo!

– ¡Voy! –hace un movimiento con la cabeza para despedirse.

– Buena suerte, eh.

– Gracias. Espero verte en la competición. En algo más… de tu estilo.

– ¡Este es mi estilo! No lo has visto en los resultados. Nadie me gana~

Natalya no dice nada. Pero se marcha y Gilbert deja de sonreír y se queda pensando y después ya no le apetece seguir practicando, ni mirar a _Adler_ que le empuja el hombro con el hocico cuando baja y, ¡no es asombroso que te entre un bajón en verano!

Gilbert solo compite en doma desde hace dos años. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de la correlación de fechas. Es muy fácil verlo, pero nadie lo dice porque decir cosas obvias está de más. Cada día, _Adler_ está más viejo y dentro de poco va a ser incapaz de competir. Y entonces Gilbert…

BUENO, VAMOS A DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO, EH.

Ve a Rómulo pasar por allí y va corriendo a donde está, después de llamarlo.

– ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Lovino?

– ¿Ya se ha escaqueado?

– Puede que le tomara el pelo más de lo necesario y se haya cabreado e ido.

– Ahh –asiente, tomándose el mentón–. Enseguida se indigna, no se lo tomes en cuenta. Y puede que odie a todo el país, pero, vamos…

– Eso explicaría cosas.

– Y, bueno, la verdad es que es un niño un tanto complicado pero –mueve la mano, quitándole hierro–, que solo es la superficie. Después es todo muy simple.

Al señor Vargas le encanta hablar de sus nietos. Que si uno va a ser todo un artista, que si el otro es súper sensato y se preocupa mucho aunque no lo note. Que si blah blah blah

– Ah, sí. Están en la parte de arriba de los establos, se meten ahí creyendo que no sé dónde se esconden.

Gilbert tiene la sensación de estar tratando con niños por un momento. Después el señor Vargas se va por donde ha venido, olvidando qué iba a hacer completamente y maldice a Gilbert por debajo de su aliento.

Cuando sube, se lo encuentra twitteando furiosamente en italiano sobre el asco de vida que lleva.

– Hala, preferiría que dijeras que soy sexy si me vas a dar tanto protagonismo en los tweets.

– ¡ME CAGO EN MI…! ¡¿Y tú qué coño haces aquí ahora?!

– Es un poco triste estar un sábado de verano twitteando amargamente como un criajo de colegio.

– ¡Si has venido para seguir metiéndote conmigo, adiós muy buenas esto es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer a esta mierda de país! ¡Si lo quieres bien y si no lo dejas! ¡Coño!

Gilbert no puede evitarlo, y se pone a reír. Estalla en carcajadas que no puede controlar ante la cara de pasmado de Lovino que parece no dar crédito. Si le preguntarán no sabría decir qué fue lo que le hizo tanta gracia de todo eso, pero está llorando. Se seca las lágrimas, madre mía con el Lovino, parece ser que sí puede ser tan mono como su hermano.

– ¡¿De qué coño te ríes?!

– Perdón, perdón –dice, relajándose–. Es que…. No esperaba esa reacción…

– Tsk.

– Pero –ya por fin deja de reír–. No estoy aquí para eso, no me distraigas. Mi propuesta sigue en pie. Si la aceptases, podría hacerte mejorar más que tu hermano en un par de horas. Al fin y al cabo soy mejor que Liz en estas cosas –sonríe de forma torcida Gilbert–. Por un amplio margen. Venga.

– ¿Lo de montar? No, vete a la mierda.

– Vamos.

– ¡Pero que te he dicho que no!

– No te oigo, tus palabras no pueden alcanzarme.

– ¡Te digo que…!

Así, Gilbert saca a Lovino que le sigue corriendo de los establos. Es gracioso porque está seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta y también porque no para de refunfuñar y maldecir pero se distrae cuando _Adler_ aparece en su vista. Es más que obvio que quiere, ni idea de por qué no lo hace pero eso se acaba hoy. ¿Quién mejor que él para enseñarle a montar a un caballo? Y no a un caballo cualquiera, _Adler_ es uno de los mejores de aquí junto con _Schleißen_. Es tan solo una coincidencia que ambos sean suyos.

Pero, a quién vamos a mentir.

Ver a otra persona montar en _Adler_ seguramente sea lo mejor. Para los dos. Y parece que _Adler_ no está contra la idea. Es un comienzo.

Tarda como cuarenta y cinco minutos, tiene arañazos en la cara y un tic en el ojo, pero Lovino está dando vueltas sobre _Adler_ sin decir una palabra porque se las tiene que tragar todas. Es divertido, ¿verdad? No lo va a admitir porque es ese tipo de persona, pero si lo hiciera sería que OBVIAMENTE, Gilbert _tiene razón_. Sobra decir que merece una ovación por subir encima de su pobre corcel a semejante bestia italiana.

De pronto oye pasos corriendo y lo siguiente es Rómulo.

– Madre mía, voy a por la cámara.

– Oh, tengo el móvil aquí, luego se las puedo mandar.

– ¡Lovi, mira a la cámara!

– ¡¿COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO?! NO TE ATREVAS A HACERME FOTOS, PUTO IMBÉCIL.

– Sonríe, Lovino.

– ¡Te odio! Haz que tu caballo me acerque a ti, que te muerdo, cabrón. ¡Ven aquí, que te voy a…!

Rómulo sonríe mientras les ve. Después Lovino de verdad que se acerca lo suficiente y golpea a Gilbert que no se parte los dientes contra la valla de casualidad. Y después están otra vez maldiciéndose, porque eso es algo que se hace cuando casi te joden la dentadura: te cagas en los muertos más frescos del otro.

 _Adler_ relincha.

– Está bien, está bien, perdona –dice Gilbert acariciando. Lovino lo mira con los labios fruncidos–. ¿Quieres seguir?

– Creo que he tenido suficiente de aquí a un año, de nada.

– Pues nada –se encoge de hombros–, baja que me lo llevo a descansar.

Agarra las riendas mientras conduce a _Adler_ a la misma zona donde se ha subido. No por algo en especial, es que hay que seguir un orden. Pero Lovino no hace nada, a pesar de que Rómulo y Gilbert están esperando.

– Bueno, ¿qué?

Lovino dice algo al cuello de su camiseta.

– ¿Hmm?

– ¡Qué me ayudes a bajar, joder! Esto está muy alto, si me mato vendré a joderte desde el otro lado.

– Lovi, ¿cuáles son las palabras mágicas? – dice su abuelo, en algún tipo de excusa por ser un tutor involucrado en la educación de sus nietos.

– Abracadabra, bájame de aquí o te piso la cara. Bastardo.

– Todo un poeta –Lovino empieza a hervir pero aún así Gilbert, porque es así de genial, le dice que debe hacer y hasta le sujeta para que no se mate.

Después le aplauden y Lovino les hace aspavientos para que se larguen a sus putas casas o algo, cree que está gritando. Recuerda poco de cuando tuvo que dar italiano pero las palabras soeces en otros idiomas son lo último en irse.

Gilbert acaricia una vez más a _Adler_ antes de empezar a llevárselo a su establo. Es un poco pasada la hora de comer, así que se pregunta dónde estarán Francis y Antonio pero conociéndolos seguramente se hayan «perdido por accidente» en algún lugar del bosque. Cómo no pueden mantener las manos fuera del otro es realmente impresionante, y lo dice él. Aunque es más por la parte de Francis, ¿verdad?

Lovino pregunta lo que estaba pensando:

– ¿Dónde están esos dos imbéciles que tienes por amigos?

– Si no vienen antes de las tres, estoy legalmente capacitado de ir y fastidiarles el polvo.

– QUE

– ¿Oh, no lo sabías? –se pone una mano en el mentón y otra en la cadera, porque da un aire más intelectual así y siempre hay que saber posar–. Toño y Francis están saliendo. ¿Decepcionado de que Antonio este pillado?

– ¡Pues claro que no, gilipollas! ¿¡Por qué iba…?! –Gruñe, moviendo los brazos para terminar cruzado de brazos–. Ya me jodería…

No sabe que determinar con esa reacción, porque no sabe nada de en qué cambia la entonación de 'gilipollas' y 'gilipollas' y porque no conoce a Lovino más que dos días. Pero entendería la decepción, Antonio Fernández Carriedo es un buen trozo de carne. Estúpido Francis… jodiendo su buen triciclo.

Mira de reojo porque cree que Lovino va a decir algo más pero se lo encuentra acariciando a _Schleißen._

Al final almuerzan todos como a las tres y media y es ya súper tarde para estar comiendo y a Lovino le va a entrar una aneurisma porque esa es una hora normal para comer y Gilbert le dice que se adapte a sus horarios y terminan cómo está mañana pero al menos ahora Gilbert sabe más o menos cuando debe parar.

El truco es saber que Lovino es un bravucón y que de malhumor no se corta al decir lo que piensa.

Eso seguramente sea algo malo.

Pero no le puede importar menos, porque, total, ¿qué va a estar aquí? ¿Tres meses más? Con lo mucho que le odia, su bonita y ficticia telenovela ya se ha echado a perder. Gilbird por otro lado, parece demasiado cómodo volando y poniéndose en el hombro del chaval en cuestión, que está pinchando con un tenedor a Antonio mientras Francis anima.

De verdad que estos dos tienen la relación más rara que ha visto en su vida.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer y perdón por desaparecer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review(s) que me dan de comer y también motivan ovo x bye_


	5. Acto V

**ACTO V**

Feliciano vuelve.

Lovino se dedica a ignorarlo lo que queda hasta la hora de irse a dormir. Sabe que es una tontería y no debería ponerse así porque después Feliciano está más pesado de lo habitual. ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido! Menudo día de mierda ha pasado por su culpa. Bueno, no por su culpa… ¡Por la del trío ese de pacotilla, eso sí!

El caso es que mientras está mirando las tendencias en Youtube para perder un poco más la fe en la humanidad, Feliciano llama y entra en su cuarto, para dejarle claro que la primera acción es cortesía solo, iba a entrar de cualquier manera.

–He comprado dulces.

– ¿Alemanes?

–Italianos.

–No me fío.

–El hombre que me ha atendido era un inmigrante italiano.

–… está bien, pasa.

Feliciano sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y le da a su hermano la caja que empieza a juzgar los pasteles y las pastas y ¿eso es un trozo de tarta? Madre mía, tampoco estaba tan cabreado. Coge uno y se lo come mientras Feliciano habla, porque eso es lo que suele hacer.

– ¿Qué opinas?

–Pasable –están deliciosos–. Lo vas a hacer de todas formas así que acabemos con esto, ¿qué tal tu día?

–Ay, _fratello_ –suspira–, ha sido tan, tan perfecto.

–Por favor, deja ya de actuar de esa forma o te impulso fuera de aquí por la jodida ventana.

–A todo esto, ¿por qué tienes alpiste en el alféizar?

– ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota! –le casi chilla.

Es tan solo que se ha dado cuenta de que ese maldito pollo – _Gilbird_ , le ha dicho Gilbert que se llama. Qué originalidad…– tiende a posarse ahí cuando su dueño viene por las mañanas y ya que está pues que engorde y le pese más en la cabeza, para que así sepa lo insufrible y agotador que es el pavo –Gilbert– de aguantar.

Feliciano le quita unas pastas.

–Luddy es tan amable y bueno conmigo. Aunque se ha enfadado cuando casi me caigo en la fuente, después se preocupó tanto; ¡hasta me compró una camiseta para que no fuera por ahí con gripe!

– ¿Te caíste a la fuente?

–Tenía que ver esa estatua, _fratello_.

Lo dice con tanta determinación que Lovino no puede seguir demandado nada. Aunque no sabía que la ciudad tuviera una fuente con tal belleza que su estúpido hermano pequeño se tirase al agua para verla. Está un poco enfadado.

–Luego fuimos a comer.

–Mi pésame.

Feliciano sonríe un poco forzado. Lovino hace tiempo que ha dejado de intentar tragar toda esa bazofia de comedor de colegio y ha pasado al plan b: las grandes internacionales agroalimentarias y las franquicias. Gracias globalización, solo sirves para esto.

–Me ha dicho que hablo muy bien alemán. Aunque debería centrarme un poco más en la pronunciación... _Fratello_ ––

– ¿Cómo coño esperas que te enseñe yo eso?

–Pero debe de haber una forma, ve.

– ¿Qué más te da?

Feliciano mira hacia abajo con un puchero. Lovino mira hacia otro lado. Después se le pasa. Por 'después' Lovino se refiere a exactamente un minuto después.

– ¡El abuelo me ha dicho que has montado!

–A-ah... Sí. Pero porque me han obligado. Ese bastardo cabrón narcisista... –murmura con odio.

Para qué le dirá nada a Feliciano, que ya empieza a delirar sobre cómo podrían ir juntos a dar una vuelta si les dejasen. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo sobreprotectores que son los profesores por allí, tal plan queda muy lejos. Vamos, que es imposible. Te imaginas tú a Elizaveta o a Antonio dejándoles ir a ellos dos (al trasto de Feliciano, mejor dicho) por libre con un caballo.

Además, no cree que le haya caído bien a _Adler_.

– ¡Todo es culpa tuya, hermano idiota! Si no te hubieras pirado sin avisar a una cita con un puto alemán yo no tendría agujetas en el culo, coño.

–Ve, _fratello_ ~... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana los dos? Podríamos comprar más dulces. Dado que te los has acabado todos... –murmura, viéndole meterse el último pastel en la boca.

Lovino recapacita un momento antes de aceptar. Después le echa de su cuarto y le dice que ya por la mañana le cuenta a dónde van. La verdad es que la ciudad se la trae un poco floja, es por... Ugh, ni de coña admite algo así. En fin, que de perdidos al río y toda la pesca, al menos esta noche no hay nadie en el establo. Y ya oye al abuelo volver de donde sea que ha estado esta noche.

Maldito viejo con sus instadates por ahí.

 **I**

–Oh, _bruder_ , ya has vuelto –a la puerta de casa, mientras se quita los zapatos, le reciben Ludwig y su Armada™ de perros.

Sólo tiene golosinas de caballo y algo de pan para Gilbird, Asterisk es el más decepcionado y se van con la cabeza gacha. Eso es porque siempre que le toca a Gilbert sacarles, suele darles algo de comer. Muy buena forma de encubrirlo, ahora Ludwig sabe que les mima.

– ¿El coche de Vati no está?

–Se ha ido con el señor Vargas a cenar.

–Ah, coño, que hoy es sábado –lo dice como si no lo supiera.

En realidad, claro que lo sabe; porque Antonio se lo ha gritado hace un par de minutos mientras estaban en casa de Francis cotilleando como señoras mayores delante de sus casas, en esas sillas de verano de plástico. Antonio no sabe beber, es algo que nunca admitirá. Sobre todo cuando al día siguiente no tiene turno. Así que Francis lo mete en la cama y se asegura de que no vaya a hacer alguna locura. Después le dice que él recoge y Gilbert se conforma y se va y se despide, respirando aire limpio después de que Francis se fumase casi todo el paquete de cigarrillos con tres cervezas.

Eso es el inicio de su sábado.

Inicio porque ahora se va a meter en su cuarto y hasta que alguien no le detenga, no va a soltar su ordenador.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita, West? ¿A qué le encantaron esos sitios?

– Como que se tiró a una fuente por tratar de hacer una foto... –suspira, moviendo la cabeza–. Gracias, otra vez.

– ¡Sin PROBLEMA, West! –Se ríe mientras le golpea el hombro–. Para eso están los hermanos mayores, ¿verdad~?

Después le suelta y le sonríe mientras pasa a la cocina a coger alguna bebida y encaminarse escaleras abajo. Su hermano lo sigue a medias, parece que está enfrascado en un documental sobre confiterías francesas, así que no va a molestarse más. Por ahora. Si eso.

Abre la puerta, mientras se quita la sudadera. Todo está impoluto, organizado y recogido, por esa razón cuelga su ropa responsablemente mientras el ordenador de sobremesa se inicia. Gilbird vuela hasta su sitio en la ventana, donde tiene el nido y un dispensador de agua. Porque Gilbird se merece lo mejor, y se dice y no pasa nada.

Se coloca los cascos, oyendo el sonido del sistema operativo iniciarse. Cuando por fin tiene puesto el pijama, al girarse ve una foto de Eli y él, aún niños, cerca de los que ahora son equinos hechos y derechos, sonriendo sin dientes. Después, una llamada de Skype de Roderich. Porque solo él podría llamar a la una de la madrugada, manda huevos, de verdad.

Mejor cogérsela, piensa.

Así que le da a aceptar llamada, se encuentra con el hombre en cuestión, con su cara de mierda y pocos amigos.

–Hey –saluda, echando la silla para atrás y sentando su culo en ella.

–Buenas noches. ¿Vas a ayudarme mañana con lo del ordenador que necesito?

Gilbert recuerda de pronto que le pidió ayuda para encontrar un nuevo ordenador de sobremesa –"nuevo" a.k.a. su primer ordenador de mesa– porque el portátil que tiene desde hace doce años empieza a toser teclas. Ni idea de por qué un estudiante de música necesita un cacharro así, pero, hey, prefiere no preguntar.

–Qué dijiste que me dabas a cambio.

–Gilbert.

–Roddy.

Oye un suspiro exasperado, de esos que ponen los padres más veces que una.

–Está bien, está bien. No hay que ponerse así, mañana vamos. Me puedes invitar a un desayuno.

–Un desayuno de humano, no pienso pagar esas cosas asquerosas llenas de nata que tomas.

–Muy quisquilloso te veo para alguien que te va a hacer un favor, señorito.

–Buenas noches –cuelga.

Gilbert deja una risa seca. Mira el reloj y ve la 01:40 en él y piensa que al menos un par de partidas van a caer, porque medio globo terráqueo está despierto.

 **II**

–Tened cuidado y no os separéis. Id al baño juntos. La cartera por delante.

–PUEDES PUTO CALMARTE QUE EL PUEBLUCHO DE MIERDA ESTE CASI QUE DARÍA LAS GRACIAS POR TENER DELINCUENCIA.

Feliciano, aún así, se pone la cartera por delante y Lovino está realmente cerca de coger su cartera y metérsela a presión en el bolsillo trasero. Pero no lo hace. Porque él es así.

Rómulo los despide en la puerta, mientras salen de la zona hacia donde está la estación del tren. Mientras andan, discuten a qué hora fue que el abuelo volvió, porque uno oyó el coche y el otro la puerta pero hubo una larga pausa entre una cosa y la otra. Que su abuelo ya tiene una edad para estar haciendo el loco en un coche ajeno de algún pobre y desgraciado alemán.

O no, que se jodan y aguanten a _nonno_.

–Podríamos comer por allí.

–O podríamos meternos en un súper, comprar algún sucedáneo de embutido y pan y hacernos un buen bocata.

–A eso me refería –dice Feliciano, y ambos asienten con la cabeza al otro.

El tren llega. Su abuelo les ha sacado un bono muy chulo de un mes, para que puedan salir cuando quieran. Terminará amortizándolo Feliciano si ese maldito alemán de verdad logra su cometido. Tampoco que le importe, vive feliz tirado encima de paja en el establo.

Bajan un par de paradas después, aún no se acostumbran al silencio dentro del transporte. Qué mundo este, woah.

–Muy bien, _fratello_ –le agarra de la mano y empieza a tirar de él–, ¡por aquí!

A Lovino le gustaría decirle que relaje el coño, que no ha venido de turista. Pero, madre mía con su hermano pequeño, que va follado por las calles como si llevara viviendo aquí toda la vida. Y admite, mientras paran para hacer fotos y selfies y cosas así, que para ser Alemania es algo bonito y que entiende porque casi se abre la cabeza contra el suelo de la fuente. Parece que algunos artistas callejeros le identifican porque están mirando a Feliciano de manera muy intensa.

Terminan sentados dentro de una cafetería a eso de las dos de la tarde, absorbiendo perezosamente batidos de vainilla y chocolate, Lovino y Feliciano, respectivamente.

–Aún nos queda acercarnos a la universidad. Ayer no fuimos, pero me gustaría al menos verla de lejos. Para comparar, ve.

Universidad… Se le había olvidado que tendría que estar pensando en eso. Se queda mirando hacia arriba, como esperando que baje la respuesta. Qué debería hacer; quizá no quiere seguir estudiando, se podría poner a trabajar como hizo Antonio. No suena mal, ayudaría a su madre en casa. Ah, pero eso no le sería permitido. Su madre no dejaría que Lovino ayudase con los gastos.

Pfff. Estúpido Feliciano, recordándole que tiene que seguir con su vida.

–…¿a qué mola?

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Buah, _fratello_ , no me ignores! Decía, que aquí, la mayor parte, antes de entrar a la universidad se toman un año libre.

– ¿Libre?

–Para viajar o trabajar. Quizá eso es lo que necesitas, a lo mejor te ayudaría, ve.

Va a decir algo – algo del tipo de "vaya estupidez" "va a trabajar su puta madre" –pero justo sube los ojos porque una mota blanca y negra con algo amarillo en la cabeza acaba de entrar y se ha distraído porque, coño, a ese le conoce, qué cosas. Le acompaña un tipo que ya ha llegado quejándose y Lovino les sigue con los ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Lovino señala con su mentón.

–Oh, es Gil. Luddy me dijo que él le dio la ruta que hicimos ayer, ve~

Lovino tiene un tic en el ojo. Vamos, se dice, que me mintió el muy cabrón. En realidad no sabe ni porque está enfadado. Oh, ya, por eso. PORQUE ES UN PUTO MENTIROSO.

– Feliciano, no hagas nada estúpido, que está en tus genes – dice, mientras oculta su cabeza entera debajo de su brazo.

Feliciano, que estaba preparado para llamarles porque es ese tipo de persona, se queda mirando a su hermano.

–Lovi…

– ¡Sé lo que he dicho, maldita sea!

–Oh, los Vargas –dice esa voz tan molesta.

Gilbert se acerca con una sonrisa grande y moviendo la mano, mientras arrastra a su acompañante con él. Lovino se ha cavado su propia tumba porque él es así, porque puede. Se golpea la cara con la mano mientras mira a otro lado, avergonzado y con ganas de matar.

No le invita, pero Gil se deja caer al lado de Feliciano. Su acompañante tiene cara mustia y Lovino cree que se parece un poco a la cara que está poniendo él ahora mismo.

– ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? West estaba muy emocionado, está coladísimo por ti, ¿sabes? –y después se ríe de esa forma tan molesta.

Feliciano se emociona. Lovino va a echar la pota.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

–Seguramente te esté mintiendo –murmura, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

–Gilbert –dice El Acompañante™.

–Ah, sí. Estos son los nietos del señor Vargas, Lovino y Feliciano. Este es Roderich. ¿Tengo que presentarle con apellidos y título, señorito, o eso le sirve?

–Está bien así, gracias por nada. Un placer –dice después, a ambos hermanos.

–Uhh, sí –responden de forma nerviosa.

Lo cierto es que el tal Roderich le pone algo nervioso porque parece que les está escaneando por detrás de sus gafas, con esos ojos tan punzantes. Y Lovino tiene de pronto la necesidad de sentarse recto y ve a Feliciano también ponerse mejor en su sitio, no despanzurrado.

Gilbert se levanta.

–Tú invitabas está vez, no te olvides –dice mientras le tiende la mano.

Parece que a regañadientes, le da el billete.

–Eres un tacaño, ¿lo sabías?

–Soy universitario, que es diferente.

–Lo de siempre, ¿no? –Roderich asiente–. Muy bien. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo, no me echéis mucho de menos! –dice sonriendo grande.

Lovino se pregunta si no tendrá alguna otra forma de sonreír que no sea tan tosca y poco natural. Pero tampoco le interesa taaanto averiguarlo. Se echa a un lado para que Roderich se pueda sentar, se disculpa por haberse entrometido en su comida o lo que sea. Ninguno de ellos dos está contento con esta resolución.

Suspiran.

–Así que sois los nietos del señor Vargas. No parecéis muy de campo, ¿ha sido difícil adaptarse?

–N-no mucho, la verdad.

–Lo más lioso son los trenes, ve~ Antes solíamos mudarnos mucho, así que adaptarnos es fácil, ¿verdad, _fratello_?

Por qué tendrá su hermano está necesidad de soltar tanta información. Acaban de conocer a este tipo, y además está… eh, relacionado de algún modo con Gilbert; más motivos para no decirle nada.

El susodicho vuelve con lo que sea esa nube de azúcar y nata y nubes y con un batido de vainilla y galleta María.

–Bueno, este es un sitio pequeño, no es difícil adaptarse –continúa Roderich, tomando la taza y dando un sorbo.

–Yo no me fiaría de ti en cuanto a eso, sin embargo. Aquí donde lo ves el señorito es un tiquismiquis que odia no poder vivir en su casa.

– ¿Oh? ¿De dónde eres? –pregunta Feliciano mientras Roderich intenta reducir la cabeza de Gilbert.

–Austria –responde secamente.

Eso es pseudo Alemania, a Lovino que no le engañen. Todo lo que está por esta zona del norte centroeuropeo es una posible trampa. Lovino deja que la conversación fluya mientras mira las fotos que se han hecho antes desinteresadamente.

Entonces Feliciano comete el error de contarles sus planes de futuro. Y de pronto Gilbert casi salta para poder decirle que él se lo enseña con gusto. Parece que Roderich no se lo toma muy bien y se ponen a discutir en alemán a toda prisa. Feliciano se pierde en un momento, Lovino absorbe el batido, viendo como pelean como un matrimonio, porque es capaz de entenderlo bastante bien del contexto. En fin…; después, en un largo rato andando llegan a la famosísima universidad. Ugh. O por lo menos a una de sus facultades.

– ¡Esta es Filosofía y Música! Aquí es donde viene Roddy –dice, brazos en jarras.

–Wow… ¡ _Fratello_ , vamos a hacernos una foto, ve!

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué aquí?

–A mamá le gustará. Sabes que siempre quiso hacer la carrera de Filosofía. ¿Por fi?

Gilbert se queda mirando la indecisión de Lovino un rato. Parece que pelea consigo mismo sobre si ir o no. Al final, con un reproche, va hasta donde está su hermano refunfuñando y pidiendo que sea rápido, que suficiente tiempo esté perdiendo. Así que, a pesar de todo, a Lovino le importa mucho su familia aunque no quiera admitirlo. Gil se sonríe a sí mismo.

– ¿Queréis que os la haga? No puede salir mal si soy yo el fotógrafo –se hincha el pecho, con aires.

– ¡Si puedes, ve! –Feliciano le pasa su móvil.

Quiere gritarle a Lovino que sonría un poco pero recordando cómo fue la última vez, mejor dejarle tener esa pose incómoda mientras su hermano sonríe, ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa. Si pudiera se quedaba la foto.

Feliciano sale corriendo una vez que ha terminado para mirarla bien y, por alguna razón, se va a enseñársela también a Roddy. Le hace gracia la cara que pone cuando se acerca, como si Feliciano tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa.

–Tienes esa cara de querer soltar algún comentario de mierda. Venga, escúpelo de una vez –Lovino viene casi dando golpes con sus pies al suelo.

–Eso es una acusación grave.

–O sea que tenía razón –bufa, sonriendo torcido mientras se cruza de brazos.

 _Mierda_ , es espabilado el nieto este. Si le dice la verdad, terminará siendo insultado y si miente, también pero además Lovino le machacará el orgullo sabiendo leer que le está mintiendo. Que cabrón…

–Bueno –empieza, tratando de buscar una salida–, me dijiste que esto es todo lo que tenías que ofrecer, así qué –y se encoge de hombros– tendré que conformarme.

Lovino se queda unos minutos mirándole.

– ¿Huh? M-menuda soplapollez más grande.

Pero Lovino está algo complacido con que nadie le diga que tiene que sonreír en las fotos o con que tiene que hacer el payaso junto a una estatua. Está lleno de rabia, sin embargo, aunque está feliz, también.

Para cuando vuelven a donde están Roderich y Feliciano, resulta que quiere que le enseñen toda el campus y quién es él para negarse cuando incluso el señorito no tiene quejas. Con lo asocial que es esperaba cualquier cosa… debido a eso, Gilbert se pone al frente y a Lovino no le da una embolia de a poco.

 **III**

Cuando deciden separarse es tarde.

Lovino se ha pasado gran parte de la guía turística en segunda fila, junto con el otro. No por nada en especial, pero es obvio que al imbécil del pollo este le gusta más su hermano. Como a todos, no hay sorpresa. Y también es porque no se quiere meter en largas explicaciones sobre el arte de la época en la que se hizo este friso o se puso esta columna.

Se despiden de manera escueta porque sí, porque así lo hacen aquí y los hermanos se quedan solos en la estación de tren.

Es idiota por alegrarse antes.

– ¿Te ha gustado? Es una ciudad bonita, ¿a qué sí, ve? Y además nos hemos llevado los últimos pasteles de la tienda –solo le falta enseñarle los pulgares.

–Supongo que no está mal –dice casi a regañadientes.

Feliciano sonríe y su hermano gira la cabeza a otro lado, evitándolo con las mejillas algo rosas. Cuando oye a Feliciano reírse, aprieta más el entrecejo para ver si así su expresión se endurece o a saber qué pasa.

– Me alegro que Gil y tú os llevéis bien.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Ah, ¿me he equivocado? Parecías bastante amable cuando hablabas con él antes. Como después me ha preguntado por ti… Aunque puede ser que fuera porque yo le he preguntado por Luddy, ve…

Lovino debería cobrar más. En general. Si tuviera que recibir un salario por aguantar tonterías, al menos que se lo suban.

–Feli, dime que no te has puesto en plan acosador.

–Uh… Solo tenía curiosidad por unas cosas, nada importante. Ya sabes, lo típico…

Lovino se le queda mirando, sin expresión.

–Genial para mí –dice después de un momento, cuando Feliciano pone esa cara de estar tratando de recordar todas las cosas que le ha preguntado al hermano de Ludwig. Esa es la cara de alguien culpable, lo sabe.

– ¡Buah, _fratello_ , no digas eso! N-no es como si… sabes… v-ve…

– ¡Pero si es un bocazas de mierda! Seguro que es lo primero que le dice cuando le vea. _Hey, Bruder, a que no sabes que el pesado del centro es un stalker_ –dice, imitando el tono de voz.

Feliciano se pone pálido.

Ahora Lovino se siente mal. Estaba enfadado, se había acordado de que Gilbert le había mentido y después su propio cerebro le estaba traicionando con esos pensamientos y ha terminado pagándolo con Feliciano. Aunque en cierta parte se lo merece, no hay nada más raro que el _tipo con un flechazo por_ tu hermano haciendo preguntas discretas. Imagínate que él fuera a preguntarle sin parar cosas al cara ladrillo sobre su hermano. Sin parar (porque Feliciano habla por horas y horas). Le recorre un escalofrío.

–Perdón –murmura–. Sólo quería…

–No pasa nada, _fratello_ –dice, cortándole y suspirando.

–Realmente te has colado por ese señor patatas, eh.

Feliciano asiente con un puchero en los labios. No le quedará otra que aceptar que su hermano no tiene gusto alguno y que si eso llegase a funcionar, tendría que ver esa cara cuadrada a menudo, y que su hermano se ponga todo pasteloso y ugh con él… –son demasiadas cosas que aceptar, vaya puta vida. Su máximo apoyo por ahora será aguantar sus historietas.

Ya después, ya si eso él ya…

Cuando por fin llega el tren, pasan a hablar de otras cosas como que mañana es lunes y eso apesta o como la cena.

 **IV**

Gilbert termina de instalarle el nuevo ordenador a Roderich un rato después de llegar al apartamento. Ganaría espacio si no hubiera metido un piano de cola en el salón. Se molestó cuando Eli, por primera vez, se puso del lado de Gilbert. Se rió tanto ese día, nunca le había visto tan ofendido.

Agarra su batido y absorbe los hielos, antes de gritar:

–Ya está.

–Oh –sale de la pequeña cocina, secándose las manos–. Uhm, ¿y ese fondo de pantalla?

Gilbert mira a la foto de Gilbird cuando era un polluelo. El mismo, desde encima de la torre, hace gorgojos felices y Gilbert se ríe y Roderich se golpea la frente con la mano. Vuelve a mirar a Roderich, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Increíble, verdad?

– …bueno. ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

– ¿Sabes que cuando dices eso parece más una amenaza que una invitación? De todos modos, no podré acompañarte, mañana tengo que madrugar.

– ¿En julio? ¿Tú? –parpadea perplejo–. No quiero saberlo.

–Mejor. Si no, tendría que invitarte. Nos vemos, Roddy.

Sube a Gilbird a su cabeza de nuevo, y después de batir su mano, se marcha. Seguramente ahora tenga un puchero mientras llama a Elizaveta o a West para averiguarlo. _Estúpido Roderich, je_ je.

Toño le ha dicho que el miércoles es el día de puertas abiertas.

Tampoco necesita practicar más: el verdadero campeonato en el que se clasificó es como a finales de mes y para eso tiene aún dos semanas. Es más que de sobra para perfeccionar la rutina que se le ha ocurrido estos días. Se detiene unos segundos a mirar el expositor de la tienda de equitación, estaba pensando en algo pero estornuda y se le olvida, así que seguidamente vuelve a casa.

Esta vez, al abrir no hay perros.

– ¡Ya he vuelto! –grita.

–Se ve, se ve... Ahora, por favor, baja el tono –su padre le responde desde la cocina, detrás de varios libros.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? Hmm... ¡Ugk!

De vez en cuando se le olvida que su padre trabaja extirpando y moviendo y metiendo y otras cosas asquerosas que hay que hacer cuando el cuerpo humano falla internamente. Deja la revista, aún con cara de haberse comido un limón sin saber que lo era. Gerald suspira, quitándose las gafas.

– ¿Estudiando para un nuevo cliente? –pregunta.

–Pacientes –le corrige, Gilbert se encoge de hombros–. Y sí, estoy viendo como no dejarle una parte del cuerpo insensible.

Eso es suficiente información, no quiere ni pensar que tienen que toquetear para hacer eso posible. Teniendo un padre que se dedica a estas cosas, se podría pensar que Gilbert se toma su salud en serio, sin embargo su cuerpo se ha nutrido de casi dos litros de bebidas carbonatadas en lo que va de día. Alfred no podría hacer eso sin engordar, viva su asombroso metabolismo.

La puerta se abre.

– ¡WEST, bienvenido!

Ludwig entra con los perros que se distribuyen por todo el salón. Asterisk va CORRIENDO a los pies de Gilbert, que observa como su hermano no responde mientras mira su teléfono, con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Por qué me pregunta Roderich que si te has metido en una banda callejera?

– ¡Eso da igual ahora! Me encontré con Feli y Lovino hoy. Estoy seguro de que quieres saber qué pasó, ¿a qué sí? No te preocupes, _Bruder_ , presumí de ti ante ese chico: ¡le tienes a tiro de piedra!

Ludwig pasa por al menos un repertorio de doce emociones, antes de que desconecte y reinicie todo su cerebro. Gilbert sonríe más anchamente y Gerald observa a sus dos hijos con curiosidad científica. Su trabajo como hermano mayor es preocuparse por la felicidad de su hermano pequeño, así que obviamente eso es lo que hace. Rómulo Vargas no es el mejor ejemplo de confianza y/o lealtad, pero ha comprobado que sus nietos son buena gente. Y que Feli está babeando casi por su hermano. Tiene que evitar que le dé envidia, pero las parejas enamoradas le dan todo el asco.

¡Y no es como si quisiera algo así, estar solo es igual de genial y no cambiaría su libertad de soltero por nada! ¡Ja!

–Por favor, dime que no has hecho nada estúpido... –Ludwig tiene la mano en la cabeza, como sosteniéndola.

–Pero que mal piensas de mí. Por suerte, no puedo oír tus palabras –se ríe más alto–. No arruines mi buen trabajo y pídele salir otra vez.

–S-sí. Uhm, gracias. Creo.

Gilbert asiente mientras coge unos aperitivos que tenían guardados. Gerald viendo que por fin su primogénito se calla, empieza a hacer preguntas él también.

– ¿Salir con el nieto de Rómulo? ¿Cuál?

–El pequeño –dicen a la vez y Ludwig le lanza una mirada a su hermano. Gilbert se baja de la encimera–. Feliciano.

–Creo que me ha hablado de él. Lovino –señala a Gilbert con el lápiz– es al que enseñaste a subir encima de _Adler_. ¿No?

– ¿ _Adler_? ¿Lovino?

–Tampoco hace falta poner es cara, West –responde, tras tragar–. No es mal crío.

Ludwig pone cara de disgusto mientras trata de enlazar las dos cosas juntas.

– ¿No es él la razón por la que el señor Vargas no les ha contado nada de que _Vater_ y él están saliendo? –dice Ludwig, frunciendo el ceño.

Gerald carraspea, avergonzado.

–Ah, sí. Odia como a todo el país, _Vati_. Muy buen niño –le da un pulgar en alto, ninguno de los otros dos sabe si es sarcasmo.

La noche se les echa encima y para cuándo es la hora de irse a dormir, la cena de Gilbert han sido dos bolsas de pelotazos y un helado de vainilla.

* * *

 _Me he dado cuenta que se me olvido actualizar en abril y me disculpo uvu, cosas de exámenes. ¡Gracias por leer y Hope por tu review ovo)/ trataré de actualizar otra vez este mes si es posible._


	6. Acto VI

**ACTO VI**

Lovino tiene dudas sobre qué está pasando. Es decir, es obvio que Peter y Wendy se han forrado el uno al otro de golpes pero, bueno, eso es lo que ve superficialmente. Lo que busca es una razón. Están de morros mirando a otro lado, súper enfadados con la vida y el mundo y es algo que Lovino encuentra #reletable.

Se le siguen sin dar bien los niños de esas edades pero como el imbécil de Antonio está en vaya usted a saber dónde, pues Lovino está con cero experiencia pedagógica y cero experiencia a la hora de montar equinos delante de un grupo de preadolescentes estudiando para ser jinetes. La ironía de la vida, _si es que no le sale nada bien en la vida, sigh_.

–Vamos a ver –dice, intentando no hablar mal–, ¿se puede saber qué cojones ha pasado?

No dura mucho.

– ¡Peter es idiota y ha ensuciado mis riendas!

– Ya te he dicho que pensaba que eran las mías –se lamenta Peter, volviéndose a su compañera. Wendy suelta un _hmpf_.

–Bueno, vamos a ver. Ehm, ¿y sí Peter te promete que las limpiará y te las devolverá? ¿Haríais las paces?

– ¡Pero las necesito ahora! Íbamos a salir a montar –gimotea.

–Vale pues… sube arriba y lávalas, ¿eso debería bastar? –Está resistiendo cagarse en los muertos de todos los presentes porque él también fue niño y porque solía ponerse como Wendy con Feliciano–. ¿Sí, Wendy?

–…Vale.

Wendy al fin se gira y le da las riendas sucias. Lovino no quiere saber qué estaba haciendo para llenarlas de mierda de esa forma pero le indica donde está el baño y le dice que utilice la bañera para que salpique menos. Después le dice a Wendy que haga las paces y aunque se contrae todo enfadada, al final accede.

Lovino suspira.

– ¡Bien hecho, Lovi! –le golpea el hombro Alfred que aparece casi de la nada.

– _Fratello_ , muy bien. ¡Has tenido mucha paciencia, ve! –Feliciano le aplaude.

–IROS A LA MIERDA. ¡Podríais hacer venido a ayudarme! Cabrones –rechista al dúo que están todo sonrientes.

Se cruza de brazos mientras se pregunta a quién ha podido enfadar para terminar ahí. Feliciano le dice que no se ponga así y Alfred, para ser lunes, está demasiado feliz y contento con la vida. Ni su abuelo está así de imbécil: mírale ahí, está entre quedarse dormido con un cigarro en la boca e incendiar la casa o caerse del porche. Menudo lunes más largo le espera… ¡¿Y donde coño está Antonio?!

–Hola –si antes lo dice.

El caballo relincha detrás de él y pega un salto hacia atrás para separarse del tremendo bicho que es ese, no tragándose Lovino a Alfred de casualidad.

– ¡Bastardo, ¿dónde coño andabas?! Bájate del bicho este para que pueda apuñalarte –grita, dando pisotones hasta donde Antonio se baja de _Miguel_. Esta sudando–. ¿Pero qué hacías?

Antonio utiliza la camiseta para secarse el sudor de la cara y Lovino piensa en lo injusto que es el mundo y la poca vergüenza que tiene al hacer eso. Y se acuerda del gabacho del tres al cuarto como acto reflejo cuando Antonio sigue sin BAJARSE LA CAMISETA, EL MUY IMBÉCIL.

–Echando una carrera con Gil. Se nos fue el tiempo –se carcajea.

–Voy a pedir que te echen.

Antonio se ríe pero después para, gradualmente, cuando ve la cara de Lovino no inmutarse ni un poco. Antonio sabe que no va a ser, pero le acojona un poco. Después Lovino se da la vuelta y bufa, mientras su hermano se ríe.

–No pasa nada, Toni, algún día ganarás –dice Alfred, mientras mira a la lejanía.

– ¿Antonio no ha ganado, ve?

Alfred señala a algo al otro lado de donde están las pistas. Es algo que se mueve rápido, saltando vallas y otros obstáculos, y que de repente suelta un grito de júbilo antes de espolear las riendas y acercarse corriendo. Gilbert llega en uno o dos minutos a donde están todos reunidos.

Jadea con una sonrisa ancha y brillante que le sale de todo corazón. Se le pega el pelo a la cara y _Schleißen_ parece estar a punto de volver a salir corriendo de nuevo. Lovino se queda mirando durante un buen rato hacia arriba, mientras piensa en lo diferente que se ve este Gilbert a del otro que hacía doma el otro día.

Ni siquiera trata de cambiar su cara de sorpresa. Gilbert le mira, escondiendo sus dientes y poniendo una sonrisa aún cansada pero no tan exaltada. Feliciano aplaude por detrás y Antonio se medio apoya en _Miguel_ , con una sonrisa medio agresiva.

–Increíble, Gil –retroalimenta su ego Alfred–, aunque pensaba que te desnucabas.

–Eres un mal ejemplo para los niños –le dice Antonio, bromeando.

–No me extrañaría que intentasen copiarme –sube el mentón.

Después se da cuenta de que Peter está ahí con los pantalones empapados y con Wendy a su lado, ambos con la boca abierta y estrellas en los ojos. Cambia rápidamente de opinión, diciéndoles que no intenten hacer eso hasta que sepan cómo ir a trote sin marearse. Después se pone a presumir delante de Peter, todo orgulloso.

–En fin, deberíamos empezar a no sé, currar y tal.

Todos se sorprenden de Lovino diciendo eso pero nadie dice nada porque Rómulo lleva un rato mirándoles bastante entretenido pero muy intimidante. Gilbert deja a Peter en el suelo –le había cogido en volandas mientras le señalaba los recorridos que iba a poder recorrer cuando aprendiera más y el pequeño lo flipa, literalmente– y Antonio dirige a sus alumnos. Alfred se despide y se va corriendo con Feliciano. Lovino vuelve con _Schleiß_ , mientras Gilbert se seca con un trapo.

Al menos este tiene decencia.

– ¿Te ha molado?

–Ha sido diferente –tampoco va a negárselo.

– ¿Diferente?

–Sí, bueno… no se parecía a eso que hacías el otro día por ahí. Era como si fueras otro, parecías… –Gilbert lleva un rato mirándole fijamente–. ¿Qué? ¡Mira, ¿yo qué sé?! ¡Joder!

–Saltas siempre a la mínima –se ríe–. ¿Es tu forma de decir que ha sido impresionante, verdad? Acepto tus alabanzas~

 _Ugh_.

Eso le pasa por ser amable.

 **I**

El comentario de Lovino hace que tenga esa sensación de que una parte de su cuerpo pica y no logra rascarse. No suele darle mucho pensar a estas cosas, pero le gustaría saber si eso es lo que los demás le han querido decir siempre y no han hecho. Que parece diferente al montar. No solía serlo, ¿verdad? Humm… lo importante es que les haya impresionado.

En realidad, sabe que la forma que tiene de montar es completamente diferente. Y, siendo sincero, echa de menos correr como lo ha hecho esta mañana. Pero _Adler_ no tiene ya la edad para esos trotes, y siempre fue un buen caballo para la doma. No puede dejar atrás todo el trabajo que se puso en ese caballo. No puede abandonar todo el empeño de Fritz.

– ¿Tierra a Gilbert, responda por favor?

Gira sus ojos a Alfred que tiene cara de haberse perdido. Aún así tarda en sintonizar un momento y hace un sonido raro al responder:

– ¿Huh?

–Llevas un rato delante de _Adler_ como si nada. Al principio, era gracioso pero me empieza a dar mal rollo. Así que reacciona o llamo a uno de los italianos para que te exorcice o algo.

Gilbert se queda mirando a Alfred, antes de poner una mano en su cadera.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿Cómo iban a exorcizarme? Lo más cerca que ha estado el señor Vargas de una cruz es ese DVD tan _raro_ que encontramos aquella vez.

–… _fair point._ Pues entonces tendrás que vivir poseído.

–Vaya mierda –maldice, mientras Alfred niega como si fuera injusto.

– ¿Vosotros os oís alguna vez? –pregunta Francis, desde la puerta. Parece que acaba de llegar, buscando gente se encontró con el peor dúo.

Alfred levanta la mano derecha con su móvil.

–Arthur me grabó una vez y me lo mandó. Me dijo que reflexionara, ¿quieres…?

–No, Alfred, no quiero oírlo –le da una sonrisa compasiva–. Gil, te necesito un momento.

–La verdad es que yo sí quiero oírlo…

Dice, con una mueca, mientras sigue a Francis a fuera del establo. Ve a Alfred mirar su móvil con una sonrisa y después se lo guarda. Después le oye reírse y es que debe de haberse acordado del audio. Que facilidad tiene el chaval, como siga así le da flato.

–Me recuerda a esa vez en la que te reíste tanto de tu propio chiste que te atragantaste –dice Francis, mientras miran al otro.

–Me acuerdo. Gran día, mejor chiste.

–Fue horrible. Te castigamos a dos horas sin amigos.

– ¡Toño se rió!

– Tienes una risa pegajosa y Antonio se ríe por todo –suelta–. En fin, tenía algo que preguntarte sobre… Uh, Gil, ¿las riendas?

Gilbert mira a donde Francis ha señalado, con una ceja arqueada. Parpadea mientras observa las desgastadas riendas de _Adler_. No recuerda cuando las ha cogido, normalmente las guarda en su sitio casi automáticamente. Están hechas polvo de la peor manera posible, a este ritmo dañarán a _Adler_ , más tarde o temprano.

–Son geniales, ¿a qué sí? Tienen doscientos años y aún conservan su color original.

Francis suelta una risita, mientras las toma y mira de arriba abajo. Gilbert casi puede leer su pensamiento, y por cómo le mira después cree haber acertado con lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Se las arrebata de golpe.

–Podrías tenerlas en tu cuarto, como decoración, solo digo. Creo que han sobrepasado su uso útil.

–Ya, ya… –masculla, odia cuando Francis tiene razón.

– ¿De qué habláis? Gil, no te olvides de dejar las riendas en su sitio cuando termines –Toño aparece ignorando por completo la atmósfera y Francis solo puede sonreír mientras que Gilbert mira a otro lado. Antonio mira a cada uno, como si no pillase el chiste. Ser profesor cambia a las personas…

Gilbert se guarda las riendas en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones, y decide concentrarse y dejar de ensoñar con posibles.

– ¿En qué necesitabas mi magnífica ayuda, Fran?

–Pues verás…

 **II**

Justo un poco antes de que Alfred y su plan de exorcismo aparecieran, Antonio le dice a Lovino que puede tomarse el resto de lo que queda libre. Que él se encarga de ayudar a los chicos a limpiar hoy, que vaya a disfrutar del verano. Lovino cree que lo hace por cómo ha llegado tarde esta mañana y le está recompensando. O quizá Antonio, de verdad, es idiota.

Entra en casa y se tira en el sofá. Después de la crisis entre Peter y Wendy no ha vuelto a haber ningún incidente.

Eso es bueno.

Suspira.

Cómo echa de menos sus veranos en los que lo único que hacía era estar al sol, durmiendo y luego se iba a tomar un batido helado o algo así con su hermano. Eran tiempos sencillos. Supone que ya ningún verano volverá a ser igual y que cuando vuelva, será incapaz de recordar con exactitud los días que aquí ha pasado. Pensar en volver le da vértigo, sigue sin saber qué hacer con su vida. De vez en cuando, en estos momento de completa paz que raramente tiene, su cabeza tiende a jugarle esta mala pasara y recordarle que es un desastre.

¿Si entra en una escuela como será capaz de competir con el becado de su hermano y su talento que le han logrado una plaza? Él no es bueno en nada, que coñazo. Que tengan puestas expectativas en ti o que no las tengan, ambas le dan dolor de cabeza.

En fin, hora de una siesta.

Oye un estruendo en la cocina, y mira desinteresado a su abuelo con verduras y otras cosas tiradas en el suelo. Está bien saber que sigue maldiciendo en italiano y que este sitio no se ha llevado a su abuelo del todo.

(Va a esperar a que recoja para preguntar qué cojones ha pasado).

–Ah, Lovi.

– ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

–La compra. ¿Has visto a tu hermano? Le iba a preguntar si le interesaba hacer la comida.

A Lovino le molesta un poco que solo piense en su hermano. Su madre le enseñó a los dos, puede perfectamente hacer lo mismo que Feliciano. Aunque no quede tan bonito, las raciones grandes son mejores para el cuerpo. ¿Verdad?… No puede competir con su hermano en nada, ah. Lo sabe. _Lo sabe_ pero no por eso le frustra menos.

–Estará aún por ahí o yo qué sé… Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres –dice, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

– ¿Quieres? Te lo iba a pedir pero pensaba que estabas durmiendo…

– ¡Ya, ya, lo que sea! –suena a un montón de excusas, no se lo iba a pedir ni de coña. Coge un delantal y se lo abrocha–. Ya me ocupo yo, tú vete de aquí.

– ¿Eeh? ¿No me puedo quedar a ver como mi nieto mayor prepara la comida?~ Pareces todo un profesional así, Lovi.

–Ugh, no, fuera, viejo de las narices.

Le empuja fuera y oye su fuerte risa. _Maldito anciano decrépito_ , se susurra mientras se lava las manos. Cocinar para esa panda le da toda la tabarra, aún así lo va a hacer. No es que tenga nada que demostrarle a su abuelo o a ninguno de esos idiotas que comen de gratis, ¡lo está haciendo porque quiere! ¡Eso es! Y porque su abuelo es imbécil, dependiendo de su hermano pequeño para cosas tan sencillas como una comida, hmpf.

Salsa. Se dice. Empezará por hacer salsa.

Su abuelo ha comprado kilo y medio de verdura fresca y casi dos kilos de tomates porque sí. Con esto debería poder arreglárselas.

–Hmpf, estúpido _nonno_.

–Mmn~ que bien huele, ve~ _Fratello_ , ¿estás haciendo tu salsa especial? Woah~ qué hambre…

– ¡Deja de mirar así a mi comida! –Le golpea la mano que pretendía meter el dedo–. ¿Qué quieres?

Feli le dice que ha venido como traído por el olor a comida y se lo puede imaginar, literalmente, venir flotando por el olor. Dice también que Alfred ha estado enseñándole a saltar obstáculos y que le ha entrado hambre y que no puede entender como Gilbert ha hecho todo eso esta mañana y que blah blah blah. Lovino cree que dos alemanes ya es ser muy avaricioso, que se quede con mister tubérculo y dejé a Gilbert en paz.

Ve como Feliciano se pone otro delantal.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Ayudarte. Cómo cuando éramos pequeños, ve~ A ver, a ver…

Oh. Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba.

–Yo no te he pedido ayuda –murmura.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

–Que ya he terminado, ocúpate tú del resto –se quita el delantal y lo tira prácticamente contra la silla. De pronto está muy enfadado, maldito Feliciano siempre metiendo la nariz en sus cosas.

– ¿ _Fratello_? ¿T-te has enfadado, ve?

– ¡No me he enfadado, coño! Haz tú la comida, eres él que sabe, ¿no?

Y después se va dando un portazo. No era su intención, pero pasa y no va a disculparse. Deja atrás a Alfred que está saliendo del establo llorando de la risa. A saber con ese idiota, no pregunta. Sube la escalera y se tira en su lado de siempre.

Pues a la mierda. Total, no quería hacerlo. Y Feliciano siempre lo hará mejor que él en la cocina, y en los estudios y en los caballos, así que qué más da. Mejor si se lo encarga todo y tirando. Maldita sea… no tiene ni ganas de quejarse públicamente en las redes sociales, así que se queda mirando por la ventana al área de doma. Porque es lo que hay enfrente y ya está.

Seguramente todos prefieran que Feliciano sea el que cocine, igual que su abuelo.

 **III**

Las preguntas de Francis siempre empiezan con un 'pues verás…' que significa que ha estado a punto de ponerse a llorar –porque es un dramas– y que si no le ayudan, podría llegar a morirse. Las otras, las que simplemente empieza con signos de interrogación, son las que Gilbert ha podido responder sin tener que escuchar cómo su vida –la de Francis– depende de ese trabajo.

Antonio ha puesto esa cara que indica que no puede creerse que lleve dos minutos escuchando a Francis ponerse paranoico con su trabajo. Gilbert, que es increíble, ya ha desarrollado una habilidad para escuchar a su amigo sin hacerle el menor caso.

Y funciona.

– ¡El almuerzo está listo, ve! –alabado Feli que los salva de esa.

– ¡Ya vamos! –Grita Antonio–. Fran, calla ya, que me mareas. Después sigues.

–Oye –dice ofendido, mientras le tira de una mejilla–. No está nada bien decir eso a tu novio, Toni. ¡Que estoy muy estresado! Voy a engordar –Gilbert se ríe y se adelanta a los dos para que Francis no le regañe a él también.

Con una gran sonrisa llega al porche de la casa. Huele a comida casera y está deseando probar la cocina de Feliciano. Si llega a saber que la comida es casera se plantaba aquí todos los días, el año pasado era un caos porque nadie tenía tiempo de estar en la cocina. Se le hace la boca agua pensándolo~ pero antes de poder entrar, le recibe Rómulo.

–Enhorabuena. Te toca por ser el primero. Ve a buscar a Lovi, anda, Gil.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –se queja estirando las letras.

–Porque creo que Alfred se ha fumado algo y me da no sé qué mandarle a por mi nieto, ¿sabes? Venga, hombre, si no te cuesta nada.

Francis pone esa sonrisa sobrada, mientras entra en la casa y va directamente a saludar a Feli y Gilbert refunfuñando, se va. Supone que a la parte de arriba del establo, porque ahí es donde están siempre. _Bueno…_ , piensa mientras sube la escalera de mano, _he tenido lunes peores._

Lovino ya le recibe con una cara de gato cabreado.

–El almuerzo está listo –dice, simplemente.

–Ya lo sé. Lo he oído.

– ¿Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo~?

–No tengo ganas de mandarte a la mierda, vete tú solo.

–Wow. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

–Nada –escupe, antes de que Gilbert pueda terminar de preguntar.

–Si no me lo dices no voy a poder hacer nada, ¿sabes? No soy adivino ni nada por el estilo, y aunque soy bastante impresionante, lo de leer la mente no es lo mío.

–Tsk. ¡Hablas demasiado, puto idiota! ¿Por qué no te vuelves a comer la estúpida comida de Feliciano? ¡Siento que _nonno_ te haya obligado a venir a por mí!

–Oh –se rasca la nuca–, es eso. ¡Vamos, vamos, Lovino, no me importa venir! A mi estómago, por el otro lado… –señala la salida.

Lovino parece empeñado en no ir a comer y se gira para el lado contrario. Gilbert suspira otra vez. Con lo bien que había empezado el día. Rueda los ojos, se resigna y se sienta en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, cerca de donde Lovino le da la espalda. Podría irse, pero le da como no sé qué hacerlo ahora. Y, además, está el señor Vargas.

Ni una vez se gira Lovino para mirarlo.

– ¿Qué coño haces? –le dice de pronto, cuando Gilbert ya se está planteando qué hace con su vida.

–Uhh… ¿tener hambre? ¿Mucha? ¿Sabes cuántas calorías se queman cuando estas a caballo? Un montón. No sé el número exacto, claro. Pero el caso es que son un MONTÓN y––––

–Por favor, cállate, me levantas dolor de cabeza –dice, girándose parcialmente para mostrarle la palma de la mano. Gilbert lo hace, un poco molesto, sin embargo.

Se quedan en silencio un poco más hasta que las tripas de Gilbert truenan. La paja no puede estar _taaan_ mala, ¿verdad?

–Pero se puede saber qué ha pasado para que estés tan encabronado –espeta Gilbert.

– _¡Madre del amor hermoso!_ Mira... ¿Si te cuento que me pasa, te piras?

–Puedo darte la opción, sí –no es que tenga mucha curiosidad como tiene hambre, pero Lovino es interesante: en el sentido de que sus reacciones son exageradas y brutas y le hacen gracia. Así que por qué no, seguramente se eche unas risas con la historia que ha hecho perder los nervios al italiano.

Lovino tiene muchas ganas de cruzarle la cara de un sopapo, Gilbert lo puede leer en su mirada.

–Uh… Bueno, pues. Me había ofrecido a hacer la comida. Mi abuelo quería a Feliciano, uhm. Porque _nonno_ siempre quiere a Feliciano. Siempre quieren a Feliciano antes que a mí, sabe cocinar, y pintar y es más simpático y no es como… –se aclara la voz. Mierda, eso no tenía nada que ver–. El caso es que: el estúpido de Feliciano me vio mientras hacía la puta salsa y dijo que quería unirse. Tsk. Así que, ale hop, a quién le importa.

Gilbert pensaba que al niño solo le gustaba twittear con odio, dormir y quejarse. Pero mira tú por dónde que le gusta cocinar. Inesperado. Y, mira también por dónde, que el niño es _complicado_. Lo cual es una putada porque, bueno, a Gilbert no se le dan bien las cosas complicadas. Bueno, es más bien que no se le da bien pensar en cosas complicadas. Es más de lanzarse y ver qué pasa, esperar no es lo suyo. ¿Qué debería hacer? La atmósfera ya es bastante rara y no sabe bien que espera Lovino de él.

Por favor, que deje de mirarle con esos ojos. Ya vale.

–He sido un imbécil. Ya te puedes ir. Olvida esto.

– ¡No, no, espera! Perdona. Es que… uh, no esperaba que fuese algo tan tonto –no se ha reído como esperaba pero no por ello Lovino deja de ser interesante.

–HUH. ¡TE CUENTO MIS MOVIDAS Y ME DICES QUE ES _TONTO_! Vete a cagar.

–Espera, ugh. ¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar?! –se desespera–. Mira. Entiendo que estés traicionado y fastidiado y todo eso porque querías presumir sobre cómo eres el hermano mayor y sabes hacer cosas mucho mejor. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Con West es igual – _en ciertos aspectos_ , piensa–. Pero yo no me voy a lloriquear por ahí porque soy demasiado geni––

–Te voy a pegar.

– ¡Pero!, eso de que todos prefieren a Feliciano… Bueno, si supieras como hablaba tu abuelo de ti, verías que no es cierto. ¡Y esta Antonio! Aunque, bueno, no te puedes fiar de Toño, realmente. Y, sobre todo y mucho más importante, estoy YO. Podría haberme ido a comer lo que sea que ha pasado con tu salsa y tu hermano, ¡pero estoy contigo!

Lovino parpadea un par de veces y Gilbert deja de sonreír en grande, baja la mano que había subido para darse más énfasis y se queda completamente en blanco cuando Lovino se queda sin expresión. No ceño fruncido, ni mueca de disgusto, ni de estar molesto por estar vivo. Simplemente, se queda ahí. Y Gilbert –quien obviamente NO está nervioso– se empieza a avergonzar.

Lovino vuelve a mirar al suelo.

Genial. Está muerto. En fin. Fue una buena vida.

–Ya me voy. Ven cuando quieras.

Pero antes de irse, Lovino le agarra de la parte de atrás de la camiseta. ¿Está llorando? ¿A qué viene eso?

– ¡N-No puedo entrar yo solo ahora!

Gilbert de verdad que no entiende nada.

– ¡Y toma tus asquerosas y rotas riendas de pacotilla! Ya podrías comprar unas nuevas, madre mía –le golpea con ellas en el pecho y antes de salir, todo rojo, fuera de la parte de arriba del establo, añade: –Ni se te ocurra decirlo esto a nadie o te arruino la vida. ¡A NADIE! –se seca la cara con el antebrazo–. Te veo en la cocina...–y con eso empieza a descender. _Ahora sí que estaba adorable,_ piensaGilbert mascullando una sonrisa.

Mañana irá a comprar unas nuevas, sí.

Lovino casi corre hacia la casona.

No sabe que le ha dado al imbécil ese pero jura y perjura que no le está afectando. Tenía que haberse ido, no quedarse ahí hasta que Lovino ha terminado escupiendo todo. ¿¡Y por qué mierda lo ha hecho!? Es que tenía esa mueca de gilipollas total y le han entrado ganas de explicárselo todo como a los tontos. Como a los niños cuando te exasperan, claro. Es eso.

No hay otra.

Entra en casa, hay un jolgorio de la leche y están Antonio y Alfred montando conversación casi en solitario. El gabacho está por ahí, pero esta a otra cosa con su abuelo. Todo parece normal. Su hermano acaba de llegar con una segunda tanda.

– ¡Ah, _fratello_!

– ¡Por fin llegas Lovi! Esto está riquísimo, enhorabuena –le grita su abuelo–. Le he enseñado todos los trucos –codea a Antonio.

– ¡Está buenísimo, Lovi! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que podías cocinar así?

Lovino no le dice que es porque nunca ha preguntado. Alfred intenta hablar pero no entiende nada y Francis le pide que después de tragar, hable. Es el único que ha repetido.

– ¡Feli, Feli, yo también quiero mi ración!

Gilbert entra casi saltando mientras se sienta en el que es su sitio. Feliciano sonríe y le sirve y Gilbert le da las gracias antes de sonreír a su plato y empezar a comer.

Lovino se acerca a su hermano.

–Oye, lo de antes…

–P-perdona, _fratello_ , yo no…

– ¡Deja de disculparte cuando me quiero disculpar! –Ladra–. Feliciano, perdona… –sus mejillas están rojas.

Feliciano sonríe.

– ¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya habrá más oportunidades de cocinar juntos, ve~!

Gilbert les mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras están en la cocina y se sonríe a sí mismo. Antes de levantar su plato y pedir más en un grito que hace que Lovino le tire la bayeta a la cara. Gilbert se la quita de la cara, quejándose ruidosamente del maltrato que sufre en esa casa y Lovino solo puede suspirar y rodar los ojos, algo divertido.

 _Estúpido idiota._

* * *

 _Antes de todo: PERDÓNPORNOACTUALIZARANTES. Normalmente actualizo cuando puedo, aunque trato que sea una/dos veces al mes lmao pero se me olvida si lo hago o no y así terminamos sigh. OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE: cuando los personajes hablan en **cursiva es porque utilizan su idioma nativo**! Ahora: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS? CUANDO LOS LEI ME HICIERON 13941349 VECES MÁS FELIZ y me recordaron que tenía que updetear y seguir escribiendo ;; - ;; en serio, me encanta saber que pensais_

 _re:OI OI OI OI ¡GRACIAS! Me alegro que te guste ovo!_

 _re:ALE686 el abuelo Roma es mi espíritu animal y aspiro a su nivel de sudar de la vida cuando tenga su edad, la verdad. En cuanto a lo de la hipica, no te preocupes que yo solo se el autocurso que me di por mi cuenta así que trato que no haya cosas muy tecnicas por si las moscas está mal uvu!_

 _re:HOPE Antonio cuidando de niños es mi punto débil! Y sí, Gilbert es un experto en escaquearse de cosas, como de aparecer en capítulos, suerte que sus amigos se lo impiden tho_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review que me dan de comer, ovo)/ xx_


	7. Acto VII

**ACTO VII**

–Llevamos tres horas en esta tienda y me estoy muriendo. Haré mi testamento mientras te pruebas EL CUARTO traje.

Gilbert le mira de reojo, con una media sonrisa. Alfred resopla por sexta vez –Gilbert sí las tiene contadas y no está exagerando–, con los brazos cruzados y como si estuviera realmente molesto. Lo único que ha hecho es ponerse un casco encima mientras esperaban. Alfred está molesto porque el dependiente que le gusta aún no ha empezado el turno y se siente engañado con el mundo y la vida.

–Te dije que no vinieras –responde Gilbert, mientras le termina de colocar el sombrerito a Gilbird–. ¿Alguien estaba esperando a su churri~?

Alfred pone una cara de disgusto terrible.

– ¿Por qué ibas a utilizar esa palabra?

–Porque se la dentera que te da~ –continúa picando.

–… ¿Te odio? –parece sorprendido consigo mismo diciendo eso.

Oyen las campanillas de la tienda. Son unas riendas con cascabeles que están estratégicamente colocadas para que suenen cada vez que se abre la puerta. No creen que ese fuera su propósito pero así se han quedado ahora. Gilbert le cambia el sombrerito a Gilbird porque se ha dado cuenta de que no combina con el suyo y no puede permitir eso de ninguna de las manera. Gilbird gorgojea feliz, batiendo las alas: el verde es su color favorito, sobre todo el brillante.

Alfred, por otro lado…

– ¡Hooola, Kiku!

–Ah, buenas tardes. No sabía que ibais a venir, ¿os han atendido ya? –pregunta luego de saludar con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Sí–––

– ¡Por supuesto, JAJAJA! Estábamos comprando nuevas riendas para _Adler_. Te podrías pasar mañana para lo de las puertas abiertas y te lo enseño. Es un caballo viejo pero es enorme y súper genial, ¿a qué sí? –es una pregunta retórica, porque Gilbert no tiene tiempo de contestar–. Es más, ¿por qué no vengo, te recojo y nos vamos los dos, eh?

–A-Ah, yo…

–Si queréis me voy o…

Kiku se sonroja aún más y más rápido de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora y después de pedir perdón, desaparece dentro del almacén. Alfred se queda con esa cara donde tiene los labios apretados y las mofletes hinchados, como diciendo: "bueno, mierda, eso no era lo que quería". Gilbert casi le mira expectante y se acerca a su amigo, con una sonrisa de mierda.

–Así que… así ligas. Vaya. Qué triste.

– ¡No me fastidies ahora con eso! –dice, ruborizándose por completo.

Gilbert pone media sonrisa y Alfred gira a otro lado, todo avergonzado y se va a mirar. Cuando Kiku vuelve, también lo hace con sus nuevas riendas que le había pedido al otro dependiente. Son rojas, brillan con sus ojos. A _Schleißen_ le quedarían mejor, pero porque el rojo y el blanco quedan siempre mejor.

–Hay otros modelos en otros colores.

–No, no, me las quedo. ¿Cuánto?

Kiku se las cobra mientras mira alrededor. Alfred ha completamente desaparecido.

–Deberías plantearte pasarte de verdad, Kiku. Hay comida gratis con denominación de origen.

–Ah, sí, Alfred me comentó lo de los nietos del señor Vargas. Supongo que si no es mucha molestia, tomaré la invitación, gracias –responde con una sonrisa.

Se oye un "¡Toma!" de fondo y Kiku lucha por no ampliar su sonrisa.

 **I**

Cuando llega a casa de Antonio, Francis está pegado a una botella de cava y tiene entre las manos una baraja con las que no deja de jugar. Antonio tiene los ojos apretados y Gilbert ya tiene ganas de irse.

–Se ha enterado de que necesita un B2 en inglés para ir de ERASMUS a Escocia.

–Pensé que quería ir a Suiza.

–No, no, si se va a ir a Suiza pero que le ha dado por Escocia por no sé qué cosa que estaba discutiendo con Arthur y ahora está así. Que no se despega de la botella, ¡ni siquiera es mía!

– _El problema que tiene Arthur es que se cree que no podría hablar su estúpida lengua… ¡Ja! Le voy a hacer tragarse sus palabras._

Antonio tiene la boca abierta y Gilbert aún no se ha quitado ni la chaqueta, tal y como empieza esto a lo mejor está en casa antes de lo que pensaba. Hay algo _mágico_ en oír a un francés borracho hablar su lengua sin ningún tipo de coordinación. Antonio se va diciendo que ya se lo decía su madre, y Gilbert está luchando por quitarle la botella. Al final lo consigue y se lo cambia por un vaso grande de agua.

Después se deja caer en el sofá.

–Gracias, Gil –dice, mientras guarda la baraja.

–No pasa nada, para eso estamos. Tienes mucha paciencia, no me imagino qué puede ser salir con este –Francis tiene la cabeza hacia atrás.

Antonio procura ponérsela bien.

–Meh, es más sencillo de lo que parece –y sonríe de esa forma que a Gilbert le da tanta envidia.

No es que necesite pareja o quiera pareja o nada de eso. Pero ver a sus dos amigos juntos y ver a Antonio ponerle esa expresión al dramas de Francis… UGH. Siente envidia. ¡Alguien tan increíble como él debería hacer a cientos de personas mirarle con adoración! Pero aquí nadie sabe realmente apreciarle como debería ser.

– ¿Compraste las riendas para mañana?

– ¡Por supuesto! Y vi a Alfred en su intento de flirteo con Kiku. Ese chico, tsk tsk –niega, encogido de hombros.

–Bueno, el sábado pasado consiguió una cita así que tan mal no puede ir –se sonríe Antonio.

–Es porque tú no le has visto –frunce los labios.

–Alfred liga como un niño de seis años… –murmura Francis.

Los dos le miran un momento y en seguida vuelven a lo suyo. Francis frunce el ceño infantilmente y oscila y se apoya en el hombro de Gilbert, quien le da unas palmaditas.

–Me podréis recriminar muchas cosas pero ligar yo sé mucho, eh.

–Ahí le doy la razón –dice Antonio.

–Tú no puedes opinar en esto, Toño, no eres imparcial.

Antonio se ríe.

–Gilbert, _mon ami_ , tus habilidades son nulas pero funcionan y eso es algo que, aunque me sorprende, te tengo que dar.

Gilbert arquea una ceja mientras Francis termina por oscilar hasta su regazo. Pone cara de disconformidad y Gilbert no le zarandea porque son amigos y tal y está mal pegar a gente que mañana no se va a sentir el cuerpo de la resaca.

–Si yo hace la tira que no salgo con nadie, ¿de qué hablas?

–Uh, no sé, ¿del chico de Antonio, el del rulo?

– ¡Ah, Lovi! –dice Antonio con la más pura sonrisa–. Yo creo que es más el encanto personal de Gil que sus no técnicas de flirteo.

–Pues también –le da la razón Francis.

–Oye, que estoy aquí, muchas gracias, eh, _amigos_. ¿Y qué decís de Lovi? Si cada vez que abro la boca, le veo rezar porque me caiga un yunque –dice, y no puede evitar la risa seca cuando se acuerda.

Antonio se encoge de hombros mientras abre la cerveza y Francis pone esa cara que significa que le está juzgando pero no mucho, solo una parte de su vida. Gilbert de verdad que se está preguntando qué les pasa a sus amigos para creer nada. Después Francis se recupera (no se levanta pero al menos ya no parece que hace dos minutos se iba a poner a cantar la Marsellesa pegado a una botella de cava barato) y cambian de tema al hecho de que mañana ya es el día de puertas abiertas. Antonio está muy orgulloso de su clase y Gilbert se acuerda de sus nuevas riendas y decide que será su sorpresa para mañana. Siempre hay que ir sobresaliente y no hay otra cosa que se le dé mejor.

Cuando por fin se va con Francis aún un poco desgastado, no es tan de noche pero el sol se ha ido y las farolas están encendidas. Empieza a salir la gente que tiene el verano libre y aún poca edad para tener que levantarse mañana temprano e ir a currar. Gilbert debería estar en este grupo, pero se ha comprometido a esto.

Maldita sea.

–Ugh, qué dolor de cabeza.

–Eso te pasa por idiota –le dice y Francis le bate la mano.

Después, baja la mano y se queda un momento pensando.

– ¿Cuándo te ibas?

–A finales. Gano y me vuelvo.

Francis se ríe un poco y le revuelve el pelo, mientras se despide y toma la otra calle, rumbo a su piso. Verás la que le cae por llegar como lo hace.

–Me gustaría verte en _Schleißen_ un día de estos por la televisión.

Gilbert no responde nada pero no le avisa cuando ve que se va a tropezar con un escalón del portal de una casa.

Se gira cuando le ve comerse el suelo y se va para casa.

Vuelve a pasar por la tienda de esta mañana, tienen a la venta unos peluches de caballos que son la cosa más mona que ha visto en un tiempo. Pero si vuelve a traer un peluche a su cuarto su padre le va juzgar (no por lo que hace con su dinero sino por si le han vuelto a timar como con los dos pandas de la felicidad. Tanto el que está cerca de su cama como el que le regaló a West). Por fin llega a casa.

– ¡El asombroso yo ya ha vuelto!

–Y de buen humor por lo que veo –dice Gerald, mientras remueve documentos.

–Siempre estoy de buen humor, _Vati._

Gerald le mira como si no se lo creyese y lo siguiente que hace es rodar los ojos.

–Mañana es el día de puertas abiertas, ¿no? Gilbert, suelta eso, hay cena en el horno –le reprende cuando ya le ve saltar a la encimera de nuevo.

– ¿Has hecho la cena?

–Ludwig. Dijo que ibas a necesitar fuerzas para mañana –por fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando y suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

El susodicho justo baja, recién salido de la ducha. Saluda a Gilbert que acaba de llegar pero enseguida pone una mueca rara cuando ve a su hermano sonreírle de forma rara.

–Gracias por la cena, West~

Ludwig se ruboriza y mira a otro lado, suspirando.

–Actúa más como un hermano mayor y preocúpate por tu salud alimenticia.

West puede ser algo mono cuando lo intenta, aunque ha crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre boniato con cara de estar enfadado con el transporte público 24/7. Su padre se levanta, con el teléfono en la mano y se marcha rápidamente. Aún lleva el papel en la mano así que debe de ser por trabajo. Gilbird vuela de su cabeza hasta la cabeza de su hermano, que está mirando sus nuevas riendas tiradas sobre el sofá con una cara de curiosidad.

Aún se acuerda cuando enseño a West a subir a un caballo y le paseaba como hacen Toño o Alfred con sus niños por el campo.

– ¿Son para _Adler_?

–Las que tenía se estaban quedando anticuadas –se encoge de hombros mientras saca su cena del horno.

Ludwig se dedica a seguir mirándolas con una cara contrariada, Gilbert le arquea una ceja.

– ¿Algo mal? ¡Está vez no he gastado mi dinero en "tonterías"!

–Ah, no… tan solo estaba pensando en… –mira a ambos lados, algo incómodo–, bueno, con lo cabezota que eres, _Bruder_ , no pensé que sustituirías las riendas de _Herr_ Friedrich.

Gilbert abre la nevera para sacar un refresco (¿agua? ¿Qué es eso?) Y no es porque no quiera mirar a su hermano, pero dando la espalda no necesita ser honesto con ninguno de los dos. Ni con West, y su extraña pero reconfortante manera de preocuparse por él ni con… eh, Gilbird, claro.

–No quiero hacer daño a _Adler_ , el viejo Fritz me hubiera zurrado si se llega a enterar… Después de Hans era lo que más quería en el mundo, al fin y al cabo. Para que digas que no se cuidar de cosas ajenas, West –se ríe en alto, con un brazo en jarra y el otro arriba, con la bebida.

Ludwig sigue mirándole como si no se lo tragase pero no dice nada y suspira.

Y así, continúan.

 **II**

Alfred, con una sonrisa satisfecha, dice:

–Mirad toda la gente que ha venido. ¡Esto va a ser un ÉXITO, naja, ja, ja!

–Lo importante es que se apunten al centro, no que vengan –Rómulo le pone la mano en el hombro, y de forma amenazante le hace dejar de reírse tan alto. Es algo estridente.

–Yo ya tengo a un niño fichado. He mandado a Wendy a que le convenza –Antonio sonríe de manera pasivo-agresiva y es algo, solo un poco, intimidante.

Gilbert se arrepiente a medias de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde despierto jugando la nueva expansión de este juego que se está haciendo tan famoso. Mira que madrugar y despertarse temprano no le cuesta porque, bueno, en parte ha sido educado así en parte se ha acostumbrado. Pero se siente como si su cuerpo no hubiera descansado y su cerebro estuviera funcionando basado en el café que se ha tomado hace un momento en la cocina del señor Vargas.

Elizaveta tiene esa cara que ponen las madres.

– ¿Va a venir Emma? –pregunta, para desviar la atención.

–Me dijo que se intentaría pasar pero ha pillado un doble turno en el taller para sacar algo de dinero.

Antonio sonríe con júbilo.

–Yo sé para qué quiere el dinero~

Gilbert le copia la sonrisa maliciosa porque eso hace que una vena se reviente en la frente de Elizaveta. Alfred está, incansablemente, buscando una cabeza de pelo negro en forma de cuenco. Ninguno de los nietos del señor Vargas se dejan ver y Gilbert mira al granero sin pensar mucho. Cuando recuerda lo que pasó la última vez, casi le dan ganas de reírse porque no sabe cómo reaccionar de otra manera. Cuando ayer estuvo aquí y luego se fue con Alfred a la tienda, está seguro de que Lovino le estaba evitando.

Feli se negó a decirle nada.

Vaya, ahora se siente algo ultrajado por el italiano que no cumple sus expectativas para su poco realista telenovela.

Trata de dejar de pensar en ello porque Antonio lleva un rato hablando sin parar y cuando pare y le pregunte va a ser gracioso explicarle que no estaba prestando atención. Sobre todo quiere que no se haga ideas raras. Tiene suficiente con Francis. Todos tienen suficiente con Francis.

– ¡El gran YO ya está aquí~!

Peter grita mientras llega corriendo. Unos metros detrás está Arthur, que le pide a gritos que deje de armar jaleo. Peter se gira para sacarle la lengua, mientras con el dedo se tira del ojo y después vuela (o como si lo hiciera) para donde está el resto de niños.

–Maldito crío… –suspira–. ¿De cuál de vosotros tres ha aprendido eso?

Gilbert y Antonio señalan a Alfred rápidamente, antes de que este pueda procesar lo que ha dicho el otro. Rómulo se ríe entre dientes y Elizaveta está fingiendo que ella no tiene nada que ver con el comportamiento de Peter –aunque bien que fue la primera en no reprenderlos cuando copiaron ciertas partes de su violenta forma de tratar a idiotas.

Cuando Arthur lleva un rato largando, Alfred, de pronto, salta y sale corriendo, casi tirando a Arthur al suelo. Otro que estaba a sus cosas mientras le hablaban. Todos observan como Alfred se echa encima, metafóricamente, de Kiku (que venía saludando) y se lo lleva, entusiastamente, a que vea las cosas que tienen montadas y los caballos y todo.

Gilbert ayuda a Arthur a ponerse en pie.

–Gracias –suspira–. No pensé que montaríais esto al final.

–Se supone que era una fiesta de bienvenida barra puertas abiertas barra demostración –dice Antonio, haciendo círculos con la mano–. Ya sabes, para ganar dinero mientras no hacemos nada.

–Es decir que tu estas aquí ayudando de gratis –señala a Gilbert.

–Seh –se encoge de hombros.

–Un jinete medallista, trabajando de gratis… Hmm… –Arthur aprieta los ojos, mirando a Gilbert como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

Gilbert no quería ser un jinete medallista, pero le gusta que le aplaudan y le alaben y le encanta montar, así que era el camino perfecto. Incluso si es en una categoría que nunca le pareció interesante, ver toda esa gente atenta le llena de adrenalina, le hace sentir _bien_. En realidad… sí que quería ser famoso, pero dónde quedó esa ambición cuando abandonó lo que quería hacer por una disciplina distinta para que _Adler_ no fuera junto a su jinete, expulsado al olvido.

Echa de menos a _Schleißen_ y la adrenalina que viene de correr y no de un montón de aplausos. Aunque sientan _tan bien_ , se ríe.

–Lo hace no solo porque es un buen amigo sino porque no paga manutención de uno de sus dos caballos –dice Antonio, cogiéndole de los hombros.

–"Es un buen amigo" es relativo –murmura Elizaveta.

–Tendrás quejas; tener a un amigo tan impresionante como yo es casi el premio gordo de la vida –frunce el ceño.

–Varias, en realidad. Están alfabetizadas.

Toño se gira para no reírse en su cara y Arthur lo hace mirándolos directamente.

–Vamos, vamos, no os metáis con mi estrella de hoy. Ya mañana le decimos todo lo que tiene mal.

– ¿¡Cómo que _todo_!?

–Para empezar, tienes un pájaro habitando tu cabeza el 87% del tiempo. Lo que no es malo –Francis sale de la cocina con un par de bebidas que no deberían ser alcohólicas pero tienen unas pintas que vaya–, pero el amarillo no es tu color.

Todos ahí le dan la razón.

–Iros a la mierda. Gilbird, no les hagas caso, no podríamos combinar mejor juntos~

–Sabes que no está, ¿verdad? –le dice Francis.

– ¿Eh?

–Gilbird –sigue Arthur–, no está. No en tu cabeza al menos.

– ¿Has salido con él esta mañana? –le pregunta Francis.

Gilbert nunca saldría sin Gilbird. ¿Y dejarle abandonado, solo, en su nido y sin compañía? No, no, no. Gilbird siempre ha estado cuando estaba él tan feliz y entretenido en su soledad, no se le ocurriría dejarle. Además le había puesto su nuevo gorro. Ha tenido que irse a alguna parte.

–Hay que movilizarse y encontrarle. Rápido.

Sale corriendo hacia la multitud, gritando su nombre. Obviamente, ninguno le acompaña y se quedan mirando al hombre de 23 años gritando a voz en grito que si han visto a su pollo.

Casi se traga a Feliciano entre la multitud.

–Ah, perdón, Feli –dice, revolviendo su pelo.

–Ve~ no pasa nada, Gil –sonríe.

 _Madre mía qué mono…_

– ¿Empieza ya tu actuación? Las chicas aún no han acabado, ve~

Natalya y Lillie están ofreciendo un espectáculo doble de doma. Volvieron el otro día de su competición, pero cree que solo pasó la preliminar Natalya. Entre el público identifica al hermano de Lillie, que está discutiendo con, mira tú por dónde, el señorito consiguió averiguar de qué iba todo esto. Lo mejor será evitarlos, a Vash y a Roddy, menudos dos. Feli ladea la cabeza, curioso.

– ¡Ah, no, no, que va! –se ríe–. Estaba buscando a Gilbird, le he comprado un sombrerito muy mono, tienes que verlo.

–Woah, ¿hacen sombreros tan pequeños? Espera –le para antes de que empiece a hablar de nuevo sin parar–, creo que sí lo he visto. Uh… –pone cara contrariada.

– ¡¿No le ha pasado nada, verdad?!

– ¡Está en perfecto estado, ve! –le tranquiliza–. Es más, hasta estaba comiendo un montón hace un rato. Se le hinchaban las mejillas mientras comía~ es tan mono, ¿el sombrerito era aposta, verdad? ¡Es como si formase parte de la actuación, ve!

Dale y dale, como habla… Gilbird se está atiborrando a comida mientras él no mira. Que listo. Eso explica porque está engordando tanto últimamente. Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo nota.

–Y, por eso, _fratello_ tiene todo ese alpiste en las ventanas. Ve.

– ¿Lovino ha secuestrado a mi pájaro?

–Eh… ¡A-Ah, no, no! ¡ _Fratello_ no está en la otra zona alimentando a tu pajarito, ve! –justo cuando termina se tapa la boca con las manos.

Gilbert juega con sus mejillas mientras Feliciano acepta que la ha cagado. No importa como se mire, Feliciano es incapaz de dejar de ser adorable. Le hace _pat pat_ en la cabeza y eso parece consolarle un poco. Después suspira y le hace jurar, de forma muy siniestra que no le dirá nada a Lovino. Gilbert acepta sin pedir nada a cambio. Porque es así de benévolo.

Después se marcha a la zona de doma oficial y ding ding ahí está Lovino, a la sombra del árbol, dado la espalda.

Por eso, se acerca silenciosamente y le pone las manos en los hombros, asustándole de golpe. Lovino, pega un salto en el sitio, un chillido y se gira con el puño ya sacado y golpea a Gilbert justo un poco por encima de la entrepierna.

Lovino, le reconoce con cara de horror, y le golpea en el estómago.

–PERO QUÉ COJONES TE PASA, PUTO DESCEREBRADO

–Ahora mismo, qué voy a echar el desayuno… ugh…

–T-Tampoco te he dado tan fuerte.

–Díselo a mi hígado… ah… ¡Gilbird! –se recupera sorprendentemente rápido cuando nota el peso de su pajarito de nuevo sobre su cabeza. El susodicho pía con energía mientras picotea el pelo de su dueño preocupado, consciente de que está dolorido–. Muy bien preocuparse de mí cuando te has ido con el primero que te ha ofrecido comida, ¿eh?

Gilbird hace gorgojos que son excusas y Gilbert le pone la palma para que salte y después lo baja para ponerlo delante de él. Con el dedo le acaricia la cabeza y Gilbird mueve las alas feliz, así que Gilbert no se puede enfadar con él. ¡Mira que adorable es!

–Bueno, por esta vez te lo paso –le levanta de nuevo a su cabeza–. Hey, Lovi, gracias por cuidármelo. Así que, alpiste, eh –sonríe.

–Fue la única forma que encontré para que saliese de mi cuarto, tsk. ¡No esperaba que después me tomase como niñera! Y, a todo esto, deberías cuidar mejor de él, le he encontrado enredado en la colada.

– ¿En serio? –dice con una sonrisa. No hay nada mejor que una colada recién hecha, después de todo. Cuando era un poco más polluelo que ahora, solía refugiarse en el calor de ropa recién recogida del tendedero.

Lovino se cruza de brazos, poniendo espacio entre ellos. Allá va otra vez, poniéndose a la defensiva. Gilbert ni siquiera sabe que le ha hecho ahora. Encima que Gilbird le tiene cariño, debería sentirse afortunado. Ladea la cabeza, curioso, acercándose más.

– ¿Qué haces? –medio chilla Lovino.

–Comprobar una cosa –da todavía un paso más, Lovino arquea las cejas y se aleja asustado.

–Pues para, es molesto. Ah… e-esto, lo del otro día.

– ¡Ajá! ¡O sea que estás así por eso! Tenía razón.

–Tsk… ¿PUEDES CALLARTE UN MINUTO? B-Bueno, te quería… uh, dar las gracias por escuchar todo e-eso… y tal… Ugh, que fastidio, no quiero hacer esto.

Gilbert pone una sonrisa irónica, no se siente agradecido.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces…?

– ¡Son básicos modales, tú, maldito bárbaro! Le agradeces a la gente que se preocupa por ti, ¿no? ¿O eso aquí no se lleva? No me sorprendería en un país lleno de salvajes –sonríe maliciosamente.

¿Preocupado? Ah, bueno. Tampoco estaba _preocupado_ en el sentido de la palabra. Bueno, quizá. Un poco. Vale, le puso de mal cuerpo verle ahí todo lloroso y dándose pena a sí mismo, pero porque… ah, no suena nada genial decir que le recordó a él cuando Fritz falleció pero es la verdad que no le dirá. Puede entender esa sensación del hermano pequeño que termina destacando por sobre ti… ¡aunque, claro, la razón por la que West ha sabido destacar es porque Gilbert le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe! Lovino es terriblemente honesto cuando esperas y eres terriblemente honesto contra él también, y eso le gusta. No lo va a negar. Por eso, cuando trata Lovino tan estúpidamente de mentirse diciendo que a nadie le importa, Gilbert se tiene que reír.

–Pues claro que estaba preocupado por ti~ Acepto tus agradecimientos –inclina la cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

Lovino bufa. _No va a decir nada sobre lo otro_ que _he dicho, el idiota._

–Bien. No se volverá a repetir, idiota, así que no te hagas ilusiones o algo, cabeza patata.

Lovino por fin deja de estar de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Hoy vas a correr? –mira a otro lado.

–Nah, es una de doma.

–Oh.

¿Por qué se le ve tan decepcionado?

–Pareces divertirte más con lo otro, pero cada raro con lo suyo. A-Ah, voy a buscar a Feliciano. Tengo que darle una tunda por chivarse de donde estaba.

Pasa por su lado (corriendo, no parece que sepa andar a un ritmo normal) y no le da tiempo a decirle que Feliciano no tiene nada que ver, así que opta por mandarle un mensaje al susodicho rápidamente –el otro día le pidió su número, jeje– para que al menos huya o se proteja o salga del país viendo cómo se va Lovino. Se queda un momento mirando hacia el bosque. Maldito italiano con problemas de humor, no necesita saber eso. Es completamente consciente que odia domar, pero aún tardará en ser honesto sobre eso.

 **III**

Creo haberlo mencionado antes pero Gilbert se mira al espejo, con el traje de doma puesto e impecable, y es que se ve condenadamente irresistible. Con soberbia observa su figura y se sonríe, posando. Eli suspira por detrás y le coge de los hombros, protestando y discutiendo los dos se van fuera, a los establos.

–Venga, que se nos echa el tiempo encima.

–Estamos dos minutos antes que mi horario mental –se golpea la frente con el dedo índice–, así que relaja, Liz. ¡Tengo todo bajo mi asombroso poder!

–Uh… ¿Me debería fiar de eso?

– ¿Te queda otra?

–No realmente. Bueno, me marcho a ver a Nat y a Lillie. No te deseo suerte porque me vas a decir que no la necesitas, ¿a que sí?

–Hmpf, podría hacer esto con los ojos cerrados –Liz le fulmina con la mirada– ¡P-pero no lo haré!

Liz apunta a sus ojos y después a Gilbert varias veces antes de marcharse, y Gilbert se pone aún más pálido. _Schleißen_ y _Terézia_ se le quedan mirando, decide actuar como si eso no acabase de pasar y Liz no le impusiera _tanto_ respeto. _Schleißen_ se le queda mirando mientras va a la cuadra de _Adler_ ; después mira a otro lado, volviendo a estar más interesado en su novia.

–Mañana saldremos –le dice y _Schleißen_ parece hacerle caso porque da un coletazo–. Oh, muy maduro.

Bueno, es normal que esté enfadado con él, le ha estado dejando de lado. Geez, ¿por qué tiene que tener una caballo tan sensible?

 _Adler_ siempre tiene los párpados a medio cerrar. Cuando Gilbert se acerca puede ver sus ojos negros girarse hacia él un momento, antes de volver hacia adelante. Antes solían ser ojos llenos de algo que solo podría describir como rabia. Un caballo con más sangre caliente que templada.

–Mira, _Adler_.

Le enseña las nuevas riendas.

–Vamos a enseñarles como es de verdad una actuación –sonríe estirando una comisura de sus labios.

Hay una gran ovación, Gilbert le quita a Antonio el micrófono y hace su propia presentación. Increíblemente, consigue mover a muchos de los observadores. West entre el público tiene cara de tensión, pero Feli ha sacado el móvil. Lovino está completamente alejado de ambos y se lo encuentra conversando con Natalya, los dos sin mirarse. Pero cuando empieza a hablar, todos los ojos le miran a él. Y cuando se ponga a cabalgar, _no podrán quitarlos_.

Decide empezar la actuación. Música sonando y todo eso. Su respiración pautada, su corazón yendo como uno solo con _Adler_. Cuando cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, no hay nadie mirándole, está solo dentro de las vallas blancas. Conduce y camina, hace bailar a _Adler_ con una cara serena y estoica.

Aplausos después de ese giro.

Una ovación cuando, je, _Adler_ se conduce solo casi.

¿Es asombroso, verdad? No hay mejor forma de describirlo. Impresionante, ¿no?

Cuatro minutos y baila sobre el escenario como si hubiera nacido para ello. Modestia aparte. Incluso se permite ladear su cabeza y guiñarle un ojo a la multitud. No por nada es el campeón habitual de tantos concurso, sabe cautivar a su público.

Pero entonces, lo nota. La fuerza, la energía, el aguante de _Adler_ se desvanece: por un solo segundo, parece que ha habido un corte de energía. Aún quedan al menos minuto y medio de actuación, todas las personas vuelven a sus ojos y pierde un solo segundo la concentración y, no puede admitirlo, pero se pone tenso y nervioso. Es la primera vez que lo siente y cree que _Adler_ lo nota, tanto por él mismo como por su jinete, porque se vuelve inquieto y le cuesta controlarle.

La actuación para antes que la música pero pocos notan que es un error y todo se llena de aplausos y ovaciones y muchos adultos y niños comentando. Antonio lo hace pasar como si nada. Pero Gilbert está en medio de la doma sin ser capaz de moverse.

Porque no es capaz de mover a Adler tan libremente como le gustaría. Y se siente como si le acabasen de paralizar una extremidad.

Hace una reverencia sonriendo, llenándose de todos los aplausos. Avisando de que la mesa de aperitivos está abierta, todos se disuelven. Bate la mano a los niños más pequeños mientras corren a otro lado avergonzados de la ilusión.

Antonio se acerca corriendo.

– ¿Qué…?

–No ha sido nada –le corta, batiendo la mano–, me he mareado un poco.

– _Bruder_ –su hermano se acerca también, con Feli a un lado–, ¿cómo…?

– ¡West! Oh, Feli~ ¿a qué he estado genial? ¿No he sido sorprendente? –le desordena el pelo, mientras se ríe–. Bueno, voy a ir a dejar a éste, debe estar cansado.

Pasa entre todos los que se han aglutinando ahí y casi ni se da cuenta de que está corriendo.

 **IV**

Antonio tiene una expresión preocupada que Lovino nunca había visto hasta ese momento. El idiota –que hasta ahora no se había separado de su hermano, dita sea– de pronto dice:

–Voy a buscarle –y Ludwig se pira.

Feliciano se queda mirando por donde se va y después le mira a él. Lovino arquea una ceja, pero no le da importancia a la atenta mirada que ha puesto su hermano en él. Natalya, a quien ha conocido hoy casi, rompe el extraño silencio.

–Bueno, todos lo veíamos venir, ¿no? –se cruza de brazos.

–Si lo dices así… –Antonio suspira.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esta Gil bien? –Elizaveta llega corriendo, parpadeando rápidamente. Lo hace cuando le preocupa algo.

– ¿Físicamente? Sí. ¿Psicológicamente? Bueno, sí alguna vez lo estuvo, ya no –suelta Natalya.

Elizaveta le pone una mano en el hombro, mientras niega. Natalya ladea la cabeza a un lado, sin saber qué ha dicho mal. Quizá ha sido un poco brusca.

–Tengo una pregunta –dice Lovino, sorprendiendo a todos–. ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? Porque… ¿Eso no tenía que haber salido así, a qué no?

– ¿ _Adler_ está bien, ve~?

Natalya se queda mirando, sin decir nada, a cualquier lado. Elizaveta se queda con una cara pensativa, mientras deja su mano caer a un lado de su cuerpo y Antonio, vuelve a tener esa sonrisa boba en la cara, mientras coge a ambos hermanos Vargas por los hombros, diciendo que ya es hora de que vayan a comer. Lovino protesta pero no sabe bien porqué, no le podría importar menos al fin y al cabo. Porque, tsk, no le importa, claro está.

La fiesta continúa tan tranquilamente hasta casi las cinco. Lovino ha estado apuntando a unas chicas que se querían unir y a quienes también les gustaba mucho su acento. Lo ha notado. En su cocina, está su abuelo y el señor Beilschmidt con café, ignorando la situación. Antes ha visto a Alfred arrastrar a alguien a los establos, sus condolencias con esa pobre alma. El resto de personas que conoce también están por ahí, hasta que llega la hora de irse. Entonces todos se dispersan y se van en parejas o en tríos y les dejan a los dos solos, con su abuelo y el otro idiota alemán dentro.

Feliciano suspira.

–Ve… ¿Estará Gil bien? Luddy dice que aún no lo encuentra… –el móvil le ilumina la cara.

–… – mira por un momento a donde ellos dos van a esconderse: la ventana de la parte de arriba de los establos, por dentro, está oscura. Vuelve a bajar los ojos. A saber qué le ha pasado a ese idiota, y a saber qué le ha pasado a esa mole de la que siempre alardea.

¡¿Y por qué ese bastardo de Antonio no le quiere contar nada?! ¡Ni que hubiera matado a un hombre!

– _Fratello_ , ¿estás preocupado?

– ¿EH? PUES CLARO QUE NO.

Pero Feliciano tiene esa sonrisa de mierda que todos en su familia son capaces de poner. Solo que Feliciano tiene cara de niño bueno, pero están todos en el mismo saco. Se ruboriza un poco. ¡P-Pero no es lo que piensa, tsk! Se siente…, quizá obligado sea la palabra, a devolverle algo del estúpido apoyo que no ha pedido las últimas dos veces que ha ido a buscarle.

Feliciano le pone una mano en el hombro.

Lovino se zafa, chasqueando la lengua y se mete dentro. Feliciano se queda un rato más fuera, esperando a Ludwig.

Cuando entra cabizbajo a la cocina, oye un sonido de silla echada hacia atrás y su abuelo tiene una mueca extraña en la cara, recién levantado supone de la silla casi pegada a la nevera por alguna razón (¿ha sido ese el sonido de antes?). El señor Beilschmidt suspira, muy desde dentro, como si no pudiese más con su vida. Lovino le entiende.

– ¿Aparece Gil?

–Sin noticias –niega.

–Tenía que haberle puesto un chip de rastreo como a los perros cuando me lo dio la matrona –dice su padre, sorbiendo lo último que queda de café–. Me voy a ir yendo, tengo turno de noche.

– ¿Aw~? Seguro que puedes llegar tarde.

– ¿Quieres que te trasplante un riñón?

– No, gracias.

Después de despedirse, Gerald se levanta, despide a Lovino que estaba medio muerto de la risa medio acojonado por la vida de su abuelo, y se marcha. Le ve despedirse de Feliciano y de su segundo hijo, que ya ha vuelto. Lovino tiene la intención, las ganas y la obligación de ir a ahí, agarrar a su hermano, meterlo en casa y cerrarle la puerta al míster potato. Pero… tiene otras cosas.

– ¿Tú sabes por qué ha hecho eso Gilbert?

– ¿Eh? ¿Lo que ha pasado hoy? Ah… –suspira–, pobre Gil. Pero iba a pasar más tarde o temprano, _Adler_ casi llega a los veintisiete. Eso son muchos años para un caballo, ¿sabes? Sobre todo uno que ha sido siempre de competición. Uhm~ –apoya su cabeza en su mano.

La vena de Lovino del cuello se le hincha un poco.

– ¿Es esta tu forma de decirme que no me vas a decir una mierda?

–Creo que estaría fuera de lugar, es algo personal de Gil, después de todo.

–Hmpf. ¿Si _Adler_ es tan viejo porque no monta al otro? ¿Es que es imbécil?

Pero Rómulo está, deliberadamente, ignorándolo. Asuntos personales mis huevos, piensa. Si viene aquí y la caga con su estúpida actuación, entonces tiene que dar explicaciones. ¡Y si no que no se pase de imbécil! Ah, tampoco es que le importe tanto la escuela de equitación y todas estas movidas, no sabe siquiera si realmente necesitan más alumnos o si las cosas van mal, ahora que lo piensa. Así que, sí, esto son solo un montón de excusas para dejar de pensar.

Su hermano entra por fin, por desgracia el idiota este sigue por aquí dando el coñazo. Lovino rueda los ojos y resopla.

–Te puedo ofrecer café, té, chocolate caliente… –va diciendo su hermano, sonriendo como modo de flirteo.

– ¿Quién coño toma chocolate caliente en verano, hermano estúpido? –dice Lovino.

Feliciano se queda un momento mirándole y Lovino tiene un escalofrío por lo que ve en sus ojos y decide mirar a otro lado. Después Feliciano sigue enumerando todo lo que le puede ofrecer pero Ludwig dice que con algo de café es suficiente. Entonces su hermano dice que "¡entendido!" y se va todo feliz a preparar la cafetera de nuevo.

Rómulo se inclina en la silla para abrir un cajón y sacarle una cucharilla.

Algo en toda esta situación revienta a Lovino por dentro.

–Hey. ¿Tomas el café con leche?

–Eh, sí, claro –contesta Ludwig, arqueando una ceja algo inseguro.

– ¿Qué tipo?

–…desnatada –vuelve a responder sin fiarse.

Lovino se mueve hasta abrir la nevera, saca un brick de leche y lo planta de un golpe en la mesa. Su abuelo casi se abre la cabeza, perdiendo el equilibrio, y Ludwig se pone aún más recto, mirando la gran sonrisa maligna de Lovino que parece todo satisfecho.

–Solo tenemos entera. Jódete.

Y después de eso se marcha a los establos.

Los establos están llenos de caballos que es lo usual, después de todo. El de Alfred ahí al final, mascando algo, la parejita feliz. El de Antonio siempre está durmiendo y _Chicle_ siempre está con ganas de que lo saquen. Incluso _Adler_ está ahí, mirando hacia el suelo. Lovino mira a su alrededor y después prueba a acercarse. Las riendas que cuelgan a un lado son de un rojo brillante completamente nuevo.

 _Adler_ levanta un poco la cabeza y se acerca a donde esta Lovino.

– ¿Qué?

Después de oírle, tuerce la cabeza y vuelve a meterse más dentro de su cuadra.

Ahora que lo mira… es verdad que _Adler_ es viejo. Su pelo no brilla tanto como el de otros caballos por ahí, y tiene canas en algunos tramos. Ah, está más delgado que _Miguel_ y que _Terézia_. Le da algo de pena, parece que está ahí consumiéndose. Suspira, apoyándose en la puerta y atrayendo la atención del equino que gira sus orejas hacia atrás.

– _Lo haces bastante bien para tu edad_ –es suficientemente raro decirle eso a un caballo.

Da un paso para atrás, acojonado y por supuesto que no temblando (un poco). _Adler_ golpea con su morro suavemente a Lovino y éste se pone pálido, levantando la mano para acariciarlo tentativamente. Lo único que va por su cabeza es "¿cómo fui capaz de subirme yo a esto?" mientras trata de averiguar qué está pasando y cómo ha llegado a esta situación. _Vamos, vamos, ya pasó_ , le dice como si se tratase de un niño y no de un animal que es medio cuerpo suyo más alto y mayor que él. Qué coño está haciendo con su vida.

Siente un picor en la cabeza y gira su cabeza a la salida, donde está Gilbert con una caja bajo el brazo y una manta negra cayéndole por encima del otro. Se quedan un momento mirándose, en silencio. Después Lovino se encrespa y está a punto de gritar como siempre lo hace y Gilbert le pone la mano sobre la boca, avanzando en dos zancadas hasta donde está.

– ¡No grites o lo asustaras! De verdad… –le quita la mano, negando, Lovino se pregunta para qué son los guantes mientras se relaja–. ¿Estaba despierto ya? Supongo que sí, no eres tan mala persona como para eso –Gilbert sonríe de lado y Lovino intenta decir algo pero vuelve a ser interrumpido–. Aparta un momento.

Gilbert abre la puerta y Lovino se queda ahí.

Tarda un minuto más en reaccionar mientras le ve hacer cosas complicadas y en sentirse ofendido por la brusquedad.

– ¿Dónde cojones has estado, puto imbécil? –trata de controlar su voz pero no sabe hablar sin cambiar el tono.

– ¿Eh? Dije que me iba a tomar un descanso, ¿verdad? Se me echó el tiempo encima, mi error, lo admito. Ah, de vez en cuando ser tan genial tiene sus cosas malas, pero no pasa nada, ¡el asombroso yo ya ha vuelto!

–Pero se puede saber a dónde te has ido. El idiota de tu hermano ha estado buscándote por todas partes, ¿eres así de imbécil que no te importa preocupar a los demás? Menudo cretino.

Gilbert extiende la manta encima del lomo de _Adler_ , completamente ignorando a Lovino que mueve el pie con impaciencia. Entre que tienen que estar en silencio y que Gilbert no le contesta a sus insultos, se está poniendo algo nervioso. ¿Por qué no contesta? Incluso si es un comentario sin ningún filtro, simplemente que lo diga. Prefiere cuando actúa como un narcisista toca narices que cuando está todo sombrío. _Venga, mírame y dime algo_.

Gilbert cierra tras de sí.

– Así que West estaba preocupado por mí… tendré que disculparme luego por eso, que fastidio. Bueno –le sonríe de nuevo y Lovino de verdad cree que esa es su manera suave de llamarle idiota o algo. ¿Se cree que no ve lo que intenta? Sabe bastante bien que enseñar dientes y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado no sirve de nada–, nos vemos, Lovi.

– ¿Huh? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, gilipollas! –¿por qué esquiva sus preguntas? Lovino no es imbécil, ¿lo sabe, no?

–Oye, podría pasar hoy sin que me insultes. De verdad.

–Pues te jodes. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso de la actuación? ¿Te ha dado un chungo o algo así? ¡Y después corriendo a alguna parte a puto esconderte! Tsk, ahí tienes a tu genial jinete medallista, ¿huh?

No suenan como palabras de consuelo o de ayuda o si quiera de interés. ¿Cómo coño se dicen esas cosas? No tiene ninguna práctica en ellas, así que parecerá cualquier otra cosa excepto que estaba preocupado por él.

– ¿De verdad me vas a decir tú algo sobre esconderme? ¡Al menos no me he puesto a llorar escondido en alguna parte como un mocoso! –le grita de vuelta, con una sonrisa de mierda en la cara. Lovino se queda quieto, temblando de frustración y ruborizado de vergüenza.

Gilbert deja de sonreír y frunce las cejas.

–Eso no era lo que…

–QUE TE JODAN. NUNCA DEBÍ PREOCUPARME

Lovino se vuelve corriendo a la casa. Abre y cierra de un portazo, haciendo que su hermano aparezca preocupado. Llegado a este punto casi le gustaría echarse a llorar encima de Feliciano pero ni de coña, lo que le faltaba, con el imbécil del otro por ahí dando vueltas. Ugh.

– _Fratello_ , ¿dónde…?

–Tú, trozo tubérculo, el soplapollas de tu hermano está en los establos. Cógelo y te lo llevas de aquí de una puta vez.

Después sube las escaleras dando golpes con los pies y se mete en su cuarto. Pone el cerrojo por si acaso, cierra la ventana con seguro tan bien y echa las cortinas. Tira los zapatos y se cae en su cama, mirando al techo. Y después se caga en todos los muertos de los Beilschmidt y se maldice así mismo por estar llorando. Lagrimones además gordos y tibios, cayendo hacia sus orejas y después encima de la almohada. Madre mía, cómo se va a poner. Se frota los ojos, quitándose algunas; pero de poco sirve.

Esto le pasa por gilipollas, la verdad, se dice. De verdad que creía en las palabras amables de Gilbert. ¿Se siente tan? ¿Humillado? ¿Traicionado? Qué asco llorar por alguien, ugh.

 **V**

Cuando Gilbert entra en la casa, tiene público.

West está mirándole como lo hace su padre, Feli está en completo desconcierto mirando a las escaleras y mirando a Gilbert como tratando de ligar conceptos o algo. Rómulo… bueno, Rómulo está jugando con una cucharilla del café entre sus manos mientras fuma y, se supone que no puede hacerle daño con ese cubierto, y Gilbert no admitirá, porque suena poco genial, que está acojonado y con los testículos puestos de corbata del miedo mientras sopla el humo por una comisura.

–Gil, ¿está mi hermano bien, ve~?

–Ah, Feli… Lovino–––

–Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, _Bruder. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, no creo que consigas hablar con Lovino. Déjalo estar por ahora._

Feliciano está ahora completamente confundido. Gilbert suspira.

– _Está bien, ¿no tengo opción, verdad? Conduzco yo, West._

–No vale hablar tan rápido, que no pillo nada –dice Feliciano, con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando sus dedos para que le presten atención. Gilbert ni siquiera puede prestar atención a lo mono que se le ve con ese gesto.

Ambos se despiden y se marchan. Al final tendrá que vivir con su confusión por un rato más. Rómulo les despide y pide que tengan cuidado en la carretera y volviendo a casa. West le da las llaves cuando llegan al coche, después de abrir. Ambos hermanos se meten a resguardarse del fresco de la noche.

Conducir espera que le despeje un poco de todo lo que ha pasado.

Odia conducir, la verdad. Incluso si aquí la gente lo hace tan uniformemente y no como cuando fueron a casa de los abuelos de Antonio y temió por su vida, entre las calles de la capital española. El caso: que odia conducir. Pero, de vez en cuando, está bien.

Ah… no pretendía provocar esa reacción en Lovino. Y tampoco quería hacer todo ese fiasco, no quería gritarle eso y tampoco quería utilizar esa extraña confidencia entre ambos contra Lovino. Vaya mierda de día ha terminado siendo. Y, lo peor, es que West tiene también esa expresión en su cara; igual que cuando eran niños y Gilbert hacia estas locuras como cruzar el río por un desastroso puente improvisado con un tronco en mal estado o cuando corría sin casco ni nada, encima de _Schleißen._ Medio preocupado medio enfadado (por estar Gilbert ignorando de nuevo que se puede hacer daño).

No es un cabeza hueca, sabe arreglárselas solo.

 _Seguramente_.

Su hermano pequeño es tan diligente, da algo de miedo.

– ¿Dónde has estado? Te pediría que respondieras a tu móvil.

–Lo puse en silencio para la demostración y con todo se me ha olvidado ponerlo con volumen. Perdona, West –se ríe, mientras cambia de marcha–. Había ido a por unas cosas al viejo establo.

– ¿El viejo establo? –se queda pensando–. Las cosas de–––

–Sí, sí –bate la mano y West le recuerda al segundo que ponga ambas en el volante–. _Adler_ estaba asustado así que las cosas de Fritz le calman cuando se pone así. No debí cambiar las riendas, la culpa es mía –apoya un codo en el espacio de la ventana y después pone su cabeza sobre la mano.

West se lo deja pasar pero le pone nervioso, lo sabe. Sonríe.

–Era lo que tenías que hacer, no había opción –dice, después de un momento–. Y –mira a otro lado y Gilbert gira sus ojos para ver a su hermano evitando ser directo–, no creo que fueran las riendas.

– ¿Hmm?

– _Bruder_ , _Adler_ ya tiene muchos años. Su fuerza física y su resistencia no van a hacer otra cosa que desaparecer poco a poco, no tiene el mismo aguante que antes. Deberías retirarlo de la competición.

Algo duele cuando Gilbert recibe la verdad que ya sabía a la cara. Ese caballo debería estar jubilado desde hace dos años, es puro orgullo y cabezonería lo que no le deja hacerlo. Sobre todo porque sabe que _Adler_ no quiere. Un caballo así… simplemente no le quitas lo único que le queda que le hace feliz. West le mira de nuevo de reojo, con una expresión compuesta.

Gilbert ladea la cabeza, vuelve a ponerse recto delante del volante y utiliza la otra mano ahora para gesticular mientras se encoge de hombros.

–West, tú no lo entiendes. ¿Has leído eso en alguno de tus manuales? No, no, los caballos como _Adler_ necesitan ejercicio constante. Solo tengo que reducir la rutina, ya está. Ah, West, soy tu hermano mayor, no deberías preocuparte por mí. Ese es mi trabajo.

– _Bruder…_

– ¡Vamos, vamos! Nunca haría algo malo para él, es lo único que me queda del viejo, después de todo. Preocúpate por tu nueva vida amorosa con Feli~ –se ríe, mientras arranca de nuevo después del semáforo.

West se ruboriza y niega, enseguida la conversación cambia y se queda la anterior tapado por un velo de olvido por elección. Las palabras de su hermano descansando en el final de su cabeza, mientras West avergonzadamente finge que no sabe de lo que habla cuando Gilbert le puntúa lo cerquita que estaban ambos antes o le pregunta que si ya se han tomado de la mano y todas esas cosas cursis que le ha recomendado hacer porque Feliciano parece esa clase de chaval. Casi se tira del coche en marcha cuando Gilbert le pregunta si ya se han ido debajo de un árbol a besarse.

Por suerte para Ludwig, ya han llegado a casa.

– ¡Está conversación se ha terminado! –dice saliendo a toda prisa, con la cara roja.

Gilbert se queda con las manos apoyadas en el sitio que antes ocupaba su hermanos haciendo sonidos de besos al aire. Después se pone a reírse a grandes carcajadas hasta que oye la puerta de su casa cerrarse desde dentro y se acuerda de que no tiene llaves.

Ahí, ya no se ríe tanto.

* * *

 _PORQUESEMEOLVIDAACTUALIZARSOY R;;; actualice a principios de verano y actualizo ahora al final porque no me da la vida ja ja(? Al menos ahora que empieza el semestre actualizaré más o eso espero, no puedo prometer nada porque soy un desastre ;; _ ;;_

 _re:HOPE AAAAAAAAAAA GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ! escribir a Lovi llorando o siendo vulnerable me da pie a poder llenarlo de abrazos y amor que es lo que no puedo hacer(? Rómulo es un genio en todos los aspectos, al final se casa con Gerald y ni Feli ni Lovi se enteran! Buena semana a ti también! uvu_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review que me encanta saber que pensáis, ovo)/ xx_


	8. Acto VIII

**ACTO VIII**

El día de Puertas Abiertas se había quedado bastante atrás, y poco a poco se iba aproximando el final de junio. Al verano le quedan dos meses contados, piensa y eso le pone: triste. (Al parecer solo los niños se deprimen cuando junio está cerca del final, pero también es verdad que West no sabe divertirse, así que uno no se puede tomar lo que dice en serio…).

En otras cosas: el final de junio significa que la competición de Gilbert está cada vez más cerca, y se había librado casi al completo de los recuerdos de su última doma y para nada de la memoria de Lovino llorando de rabia. A base de cerveza, juegos online, amigos con muy malas decisiones en la vida, lo primero y a base de evitar ir a la escuela de equitación, lo segundo.

Dejando el verano vagamente avanzar al otro lado de su ventana desde el sótano, había decidido darse unos días para descansar de su INTENSA vida social. Claro que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que todos sus amigos y conocidos estén siempre ocupados. Además, ahora el sol es más fuerte que en otros días, y en su defensa dirá que es el más dañino para su piel.

Incluso él sabe que esto no son más que un montón de excusas.

La maleta abierta encima de su cama le observa con odio, recordando que no se puede marchar con las cosas como las ha dejado. Pero le da cierto miedo ir y encontrarse con 1) Antonio y su complejo de hermano mayor, 2) con un Lovino completamente enfadado y 3) con Rómulo. Bueno, tampoco es miedo porque nunca tiene miedo y menos de gente que es obviamente inferior si se metiesen en una pelea, por supuesto. Pero, ehm, tampoco es lo que quiere.

Sabe que ha actuado como un gilipollas. ¡Pero Lovino también tiene la culpa, vamos a ver! ¿No tenía suficiente con Adler, recordándole sin querer lo mucho que había vivido? ¿Siendo un triste recordatorio que dentro de poco lo único que le quedaba del viejo Fritz iba a irse de su lado para siempre, eh, EH? Y mira que intentó ignorarle, porque sabía que no iba a poder no mandarle a la mierda. ¡Así que no es completamente culpa suya!

West no le dice nada porque es esa su forma de juzgarle.

Ugh, de verdad que estas cosas complicadas no se le dan bien. Y, hasta la llegada de Lovino, tampoco se había visto envuelto en muchas cosas complicadas.

Se frota los ojos por encima de los párpados con el pulgar y el índice.

El hecho de que no le pare de dar vueltas es porque le estoy dando importancia, ¿huh?

Es muy pronto para que alguien esté llamando a la puerta, pero eso le hace ser consciente de que es por la mañana y que ha dormido una mierda. Vaya, como se entere West que se ha pasado otra noche en vela jugando, seguramente le sea requisado su ordenador. Gilbird duerme en su nido al lado del alféizar. Es la cosa más mona que ha visto, pero el timbre vuelve a sonar y gruñe, porque no le da tiempo a sacarle una foto.

– ¡Ya va! –abre la puerta a Elizaveta–. Buenos días.

–Oh, así que sabes que es de día. Eso está bien –una vez se asegura de eso, Elizaveta le mete tal colleja que a Gilbert casi se le descuelga la cabeza–. ¡Idiota! Como esperes que me encargue yo del transporte de esa bestia, vas listo. Venga, vístete, nos vamos.

– ¿¡Es que no puedes ser menos bruta!?

– ¿¡Huh!?

–Niños, niños, haya paz –dice Gerald, bajando con una cara que indica que obviamente estaba durmiendo hasta hace pocos minutos.

Elizaveta le desea un buen día y charla educadamente. Todo, mientras mantiene a Gilbert bien sujeto de la oreja. Se la va a arrancar a este ritmo. Madre de Dios, que pare ya.

– ¿Al menos tendrás la maleta hecha?

–Más o menos, sí –murmura, mirando que su padre no le preste atención.

–Bueno, lo que más prisa me corre es preparar tu montura para el viaje. De lo otro ya eres mayorcito para hacerlo tú solo. ¡Venga, vístete! Y, date una ducha, eso también. Haznos un favor.

Gilbert no huele tan mal. Es tan solo que se ha desparramado una botella de litro y medio de Trina de manzana sobre sí mismo antes. Rueda los ojos, le dice a Liz que coja lo que quiera para desayunar y luego va a hacerle caso. Ya total, para eso. Solo cuando sale de la ducha (vestido y fresco como una rosa) se acuerda de cuál es la razón por la que ha estado evitando pasar por allí. Aún sigue sin saber qué acciones tomar para con Lovino.

Realmente no quiere que le odie. Y que esté preocupado por él es algo mono, supone.

Suspira. No (cree que) necesita a nadie preocupándose por él, sin embargo. Es algo complicado.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Nada, nada.

– ¿La razón por la que suspiras es la misma por la que no has estado viniendo? –dice, mientras ve a Gilbert coger su casco de su cuarto.

Se despiden de Gerald y cierra.

– ¿Has notado… uh, algo diferente en Lovino estos días?

–Así que es eso. Lovino. Vaya… ¿Qué le hiciste? –le golpea con el dedo índice el pecho, mientras da un paso hacia él.

– ¡Qué nada! A ver, solo fue una inocente discusión. Un malentendido. Lo de toda la vida.

Pero Elizaveta no se fía. Normal. De todos modos no va a contarle que fue lo que pasó ni nada de eso porque si no revelaría cosas que sabe que Lovino prefiere mantener en secreto. Y no es tan idiota, a pesar de que su mejor amiga así lo crea cuando le lanza esa expresión desde sus ojos. Gilbert gruñe un poco y dice, mientras se pone el casco:

– ¿No tenemos prisa o qué?

Elizaveta, a quien no le queda otra, le da la razón. Se pone también su casco y se sube a su moto, con Gilbert detrás. Arrancan y ambos se van.

Es un suerte que por una vez, Elizaveta se haya recogido el pelo.

(Lo de comer pelo no es lo suyo)

Lo bueno de que sea tan temprano en verano es que el tráfico se reduce considerablemente. Por eso, llegan casi igual de temprano al rancho abuelo Roma que cualquier otro día, donde sin mucha sorpresa el único despierto y ya andando es, en efecto, el abuelo. Les saluda moviendo la mano, mientras Elizaveta aparca y Gilbert se baja.

Aquí viene el primero de los mini jefes en este recorrido. Uff.

– ¡Gil, muchacho, ya estás otra vez por aquí dando por saco! Nunca habías desaparecido tanto tiempo, ¿qué pasó con eso de montar campo a través?

El señor Vargas para un momento, mirando hacia alguna parte y vuelve con Gilbert al segundo.

–Deberías comer más, se te ve mala cara.

–Estoy seguro que eso es porque ayer y hoy se han fusionado en un martes del infierno.

Rómulo no parece peligroso. Pero, ¿te puedes realmente fiar de Rómulo? Le conoce desde hace seis años, más o menos y aún sigue creyendo que en Italia era un jefe de los bajos fondos o alguna movida. Nadie puede tener esa presencia porque sí.

Elizaveta le distrae preguntando si están los nietos despiertos ya y el señor Vargas se da un golpe en la frente, como recordando. No tiene nada que ver porque Alfred está llevando –"llevando", "arrastrando", todo lo mismo– a Feliciano, cual saco de legumbres a la zona de saltos. Entonces pasa un segundo de pánico cuando los ojos de Rómulo pasan de afables a instintivamente asesinos, apretando fuertemente su hombro.

Pero le sonríe y después se marcha.

–Wow… yo que tú arreglaría lo que sea que tienes con Lovino.

–No lo digas así.

– ¿Así cómo~? –le codea con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Has averiguado para qué quiere Emma el dinero, huh?

Buscarse enemigos es uno de sus GRANDES talentos. Menos mal que aparece Antonio a tiempo para quitar los brazos de Elizaveta alrededor del cuello de Gilbert. Es un buen color de azul el que tiene ahora mismo.

–M-Maldita salvaje… ¡Podías haber acabado con uno de los tesoros de la humanidad!

–Vamos, vamos… –Antonio retiene las brazos de Elizaveta, cuando está dispuesta a echársele otra vez encima.

– ¡Veo que Gil ya ha vuelto! –grita Alfred, que ya está de vuelta, cargando chuches para caballos–. ¿Estás bien?, tienes mala cara.

–Oh, es que no ha dormido –contesta por él Elizaveta una vez que ya no quiere matarle. Por ahora.

– ¿El hecho de que me hayas querido matar no cuenta ahora o? –abre los brazos, indignado. Elizaveta rueda los ojos y Alfred se ríe.

Después ya empiezan a llegar alumnos y Wendy pasa corriendo con una mochila, pidiendo perdón a Antonio por llegar tarde. Antonio le dice que los demás están en los establos, preparándose para la excursión, que hable con Lovi. La niña asiente con fuerza y desaparece. Lillie se les une brevemente hasta que ve a Natalya y ambas se van juntas. Natalya le lanza esa mirada a Gilbert que le hace recordar toda su actuación.

La piscina que se puso el otro sábado sigue ahí, tiene una pelota a la deriva. Alfred dice que quiere hacer una gelatina enorme y Antonio le ha dicho que deje de ver tantos dibujos animados. Aunque no dice que sea una mala idea. Entonces Alfred recuerda que estaba haciendo cosas y se va corriendo.

Elizaveta le pide que no se distraiga y se vaya a preparar a su caballo para el viaje del domingo, cuando terminen las clases pasará a ayudarle. Se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, estirando la sonrisa caída como un niño pequeño. Ahora no le apetece nada hacerlo…

Antonio se queda a su lado. Gilbert le mira de reojo pero Antonio está inusualmente callado. Por supuesto que eso no le pone nervioso. ¿Le acojona vivo?, ¡pues claro que no! Excepto que un poco sí.

Ya se lo imagina…

–Así que una excursión. Espero que Peter no termine a golpes con Wendy –menciona despreocupado.

–He puesto a dos muros de contención entre ambos (es decir, unos cuatro niños), pero no sé cómo lo hacen para siempre acabar en parejas –suspira, esos niños–. Por cierto, Gil –ladea la cabeza–. ¿Sabes? Lovi ha estado estos últimos días desde lo de la fiesta de muy mal humor. Más del usual.

– ¿Ah, sí? –no lo dice enfadado, pero quizá es una trampa.

(No te puedes fiar de Antonio tampoco)

– ¿Tú sabes algo? –Gilbert gira sus ojos para mirar la que va a ser la expresión más terrorífica de su vida pero se encuentra a Antonio con las cejas y los labios fruncidos, como cavilando–. Las veces que le he preguntado me ha mandado a la mierda, pero es obvio que algo le pasa.

–Oh… –así que Antonio no sabe nada.

–Quizá le decepcionaste terriblemente con tu actuación y ahora vuelve a estar enemistado con toda la escuela.

–OYE –––no, espera, ¿por qué le iba a decepcionar? Si odia todo esto.

–Ah, sí –dice, relajando de nuevo su expresión –, pero llevaba unos días trabajando sin quejarse y bueno, solo tenías que ver su cara el otro día para saber que estaba emocionado con la actuación. Por cierto, no quieres hablar de eso.

–Nope –le corta, cortando el aire con un movimiento de sus brazos.

Antonio hace un gesto que dice "como prefieras" y lo deja correr. La cosa con Antonio es que pueden hablar de cualquier cosa y también pueden no hablar de nada.

Gilbird sigue haciendo presión en su cabeza, lo cual encuentra muy relajante. Antonio sigue hablando, pero ahora sobre los planes que tienen para el sábado que viene, una película que van a forzar a Francis a tragarse porque así es la democracia y apesta.

Antonio empieza a andar y le invita a seguirle, pero Gilbert sigue inseguro sobre qué pensar o qué hacer, pero lo manda todo al carajo. Pensar mucho las cosas es la definición de poco genial, no pega con su impresionante estilo. Así que cuando por fin entran por el establo, viendo a Lovino con sus manos sujetando con cuidado la cabeza de Adler, decide que ya improvisará algo.

Siempre se le ha dado asombrosamente bien salir de embrollos.

I

En estos días que avanzan hasta el final inevitable de Junio, Lovino ha estado inusualmente centrado en su trabajo. De tal modo que, su abuelo, le felicita y Feliciano, le aplaude, aludiendo a un buen trabajo que Lovino no reconoce.

Lovino sigue odiando este sitio como desde el primer día.

Rómulo le dice que eso no es verdad, que se lo ha estado pasando bien, seguro; y que ha hecho amigos nuevos y que ha aprendido cosas nuevas y visto cosas nuevas y––– no puede seguir oyéndole decir todas las cosas que Lovino ha hecho y visto y aprendido, le va a dar un ataque y no quiere matar a su abuelo. Por cuestiones legales, no por nada en especial.

Así que rueda los ojos y le ignora, mientras mira de reojo a Feliciano.

La misma noche de la actuación, Feliciano –obviamente, porque es un pesado– subió y golpeó en su puerta, preguntando si estaba bien o si quería hablar. Y –obviamente, porque Lovino ha tenido suficiente– no dijo nada. Y Feliciano le insiste, aparece en su cuarto y se reúne con él en los descansos pero tiene, Lovino, el mal hábito de pagar su enfado con todos. Así es que después del tercer día, Feliciano renuncia y decide darle su espacio.

Genial, piensa, ya lo he vuelto a joder.

Sería demasiado patético contarle a Feliciano todo lo que pasó, porque a él no le ha parado de ir bien desde que llegaron, uff… Porque es un idiota y pensaría de más y Lovino solo está devolviendo la preocupación que le han dado. Oh, bueno, seguramente solo lo hacía por obligación, porque Lovino no preocupa a nadie, después de todo. ¡Y por supuesto que eso no le importa! No, nada, cero, a tomar por culo.

Incluso si le duele, no lo admitirá.

Y –volviendo a lo de que ha estado, Lovino Vargas, trabajando diligentemente por la que es, seguramente, la primera vez en su vida– por eso se ha dado cuenta de que, al hacer sus tareas con los niños y Antonio (otro que tal baila, preguntando que si le pasa algo o parecido, tsk) puede dejar de pensar en nada: desde Feliciano saliendo (¡o lo que coño sea que hacen!) con el cara ladrillo hasta el hecho de que, hey, ya casi es Julio; sigue sin saber qué estudiar y está solo perdiendo el tiempo ¡preocupándose por estúpidos idiotas con problemas de megalomanía!

Maldita sea, no le ha pasado nada bueno, ugh.

Gracias a eso (quizá Rómulo tenga razón, pero no necesita saberlo) se ha dado cuenta de que se le da mejor de lo que pensaba. Y que, por alguna razón, el que le caiga bien a Adler hace que los niños se queden flipando.

Cuando se acerca, el caballo siempre reacciona y Antonio ya es la segunda vez que le dice que tenía razón y que Adler era un buen caballo para él. (No se puede creer que se acuerde aún de esa discusión, ¿no fue hace semanas?) ¡Y no le da pena, ¿vale?! (Pero…) Si tuviera el valor, trataría de montarlo y darle una vuelta para que alegrase esa cara que se le queda cuando el establo se queda vacío.

Pero es una idea estúpida por muchas razones.

Antonio le lee el pensamiento y le ofrece ayudarle a subirse si eso es lo que quiere; y lleva una semana diciéndole que se vaya a tomar por culo, que le deje en paz y que se muera pero, humm, al menos le distrae de pensar en… bueno, da igual.

Suspira. ¿Qué está haciendo con su verano? Pues desperdiciarlo como todos los demás, claro está.

Antonio le deja al cargo de los niños justo cuando están por entrar al establo y sale corriendo hacia la entrada. Lovino rueda los ojos, ni molestándose en mirar a por qué va porque seguramente es una tontería. Les dice a Peter y el resto que empiecen a prepararse como Antonio les ha enseñado y todos están súper emocionados porque van a hacer una excursión a caballo por el bosque y por primera vez: van a ir solos.

Ya es la tercera vez que Peter se distrae y Lovino termina poniéndole su silla porque ve que lo hace mal y se desnuca.

–Geez… ¡Empieza a prestar un poco más de puta atención! Después te matas y qué hacemos.

– ¡No hay que preocuparse, nada malo le puede pasar al gran yo! – lo dice con tanta seguridad, maldito crío.

Wendy pasa corriendo, pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde, diciendo algo sobre su hermano olvidando que tenía hoy clase. Lovino le bate la mano, diciendo que no pasa nada y que vaya a prepararse. Observa a Peter, rodeado de determinación, yendo a por Wendy.

Como se pongan a pelear les separó a hostias, piensa.

Pero después ve como Peter le pregunta con una gran sonrisa de esas que ponen los niños que Wendy sea su pareja en la excursión y Wendy va y accede sin nada más que una ceja arqueada en su expresión. Perfecto, verás Antonio cuando se entere.

El niño con las trenzas que siempre está un poco en su mundo le tira de la camiseta y señala a Adler.

– ¿Nos vas a acompañar?

–Eh… no, no, yo no sé montar.

Parece decepcionado.

Se acerca con él y ya está Adler con la cabeza sacada, parpadeando vagamente mientras mueve las orejas. Lovino se pone una mano en la cadera, mientras la otra la apoya en la mancha blanca que tiene en el centro de la cabeza. Aún no ha caído tan bajo como para ponerse a hablar con el animal, pero casi se le escapa un "¿De verdad te gusta esto?".

Leo dice algo sobre que esa marca es verdadero arte. Ya tienen suficiente con un hermano idiota ofuscado en el arte, la verdad.

Después corre porque le llama su compañero –es este chaval que tiene una cicatriz en medio de la cara que cada vez que le preguntan cambia la historia– y Lovino oye a Antonio venir hablando con alguien. Así que se gira para decirle que o se pone a currar o se lleva él su paga. Lo que hay que ver.

Pero entonces ve con quien está hablando y siente algo que solo puede describir como náuseas. Y unas intensas ganas de golpear se apoderan de él. ¿No llevará el imbécil de Gilbert evadiendo venir a ver a su caballo como una semana? ¡Después se cree con el derecho de enfadarse! UGH

–Ehm, ¿Lovi, estás bien? –Antonio levanta la mano, para tocarle la vena que se le está tensando en el cuello.

–Peter y Wendy se han puesto juntos.

–QUE –y allá va Antonio preocupado de saber cómo ha pasado eso.

Lovino se separa como un metro y medio del caballo, no sabe porque mira de pronto al suelo pero lo hace. Gilbert se está rascando el pelo, mirando hacia el techo.

Cuando por fin deja de tener, Lovino, bilis en la boca para no sonar como un camionero delante de todos esos niños, Gilbert declara:

–Seguro que me has echado de menos, ¿a qué sí? Gracias por hacer compañía a Adler –se ríe y después se acerca un poco más, porque es un poco raro hablar con tanta distancia–. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Lovino le va a decir que hable con su puta madre que él no tiene nada que decirle cuando Gilbert le toma de la muñeca y, coño, tiene las manos de un muerto y se queda impactado por esto y se le olvida gritar nada pero nota la mirada de Antonio mirándoles como si se hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un palo.

Lovino por fin se zafa y se cruza de brazos, para evitar que el dolor se esparza. Ah, no entenderle mal, solo está esperando ver qué hace, no tiene ninguna intención en escucharle. Puto idiota. Muérete.

–Bueno… ¿Qué coño quieres?

–Oh, bueno, pues disculparme. Lo siento y eso, por como explote el otro día. Me sentaría mal irme sabiendo que me he portado injustamente contigo.

– ¿Así que lo haces solo por ti, huh?

– ¿Es que no puedes aceptar mis disculpas sin más? Tú también te portaste como un gilipollas –dice, frunciendo el ceño.

–Muy bien; y ahora me insultas, ¡muy grandes tus disculpas! Tsk. Pues paso, vete a tomar por culo por ahí sintiéndote mal.

–Tú no puedes ir diciéndome qué hacer, eso es cosa de West, Liz y otras cinco personas –Lovino arquea una ceja y se pregunta si es eso lo que Gilbert quería decir. Como no se ríe, Gilbert continua–: Vale. Mira. Puede que mis disculpas sean una mierda, pero de verdad que lo siento. Estaba, uh, frustrado y no supe apreciar el hecho de que violentamente te preocupases por mí—

–Espera, espera, espera. ¡Yo no estaba… preocupado por ti! Como si te caes y te partes una pierna.

– ¡Pero si me lo dijiste!

Lovino tiene una embolia.

– ¿Te lo dije…?

Gilbert asiente, confuso.

– _Oh, Dios mío, por qué no me muero_.

–Que hables tu sexy idioma no te va a librar de esto.

Lovino le lanza cuchillos por los ojos y Gilbert levanta las manos para defenderse. Oh, bueno, una disculpa es algo que nunca esperaría recibir. Y es verdad que quizá fue muy efusivo tratando de saber qué le había pasado. No es como si tuviera ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida personal… Porque no son… ¿Considera a Gilbert un amigo? Es más como el vecino coñazo que ronda tu edad y con el que tu madre te obliga a jugar. Gilbert le sonríe, porque es idiota y Lovino se olvida de que estaba pensando.

¿Por qué pensaría antes que su preocupación no era genuina cuando Gilbert es un idiota? Los idiotas no saben enmascarar sus sentimientos. Tampoco se va alegrar de eso, sin embargo. Así que, corazón, para ya o te paro yo, capisci?

–Vete a la mierda. Vale, está bien. Acepto tus disculpas y me, uhm, d-disculpo por lo que sea que hice para ponerte de mal humor. Hmpf.

– ¿Quién está dando ahora disculpas que no siente? –sonríe y Lovino le ve bajar los hombros, ya no está tenso.

Lovino aprieta sus manos en el aire, imaginándose que es el cuello del otro. Esa sonrisa de mierda, con esa pose de mierda, esa confianza de mierda. Si le mete una patada ahora, justo desde este ángulo, se le iría todo el tipo a la mierda. Pero no lo hace, porque no es una persona violenta.

(No mucho, vamos).

Gilbert suspira y relaja su ancha sonrisa.

Lovino se pone realmente adorable cuando se replantea la existencia del continuo espacio-tiempo y se olvida de lo que dice. Por alguna razón, le ha estado analizando y se pregunta qué habrá estado pasando por su cabeza estos días que Gilbert no ha estado viniendo.

Sus disculpas sí que han sonado como si solo lo hiciera por no sentirse mal, es lo que quiere echarle en cara. Pero lo deja pasar. Gilbert es terriblemente honesto, así que es cierto que se arrepiente de haberle hecho llorar, que nunca fue su intención. Cuando le dice eso a Lovino directamente, sin filtros ni nada, tiene que esquivar una patada dirigida a su entrepierna.

Lovino le agarra de la sudadera y le agita y Gilbert se ríe un poco y después le suelta y jadean por el forcejeo. No tiene la energía para estar con estos trotes.

– ¿A dónde te vas?

–A una competición –deja de frotarse el golpe que Lovino le ha dado en la frente con su cabeza–. Estaré fuera unos días, te daré mi número por si me echas de menos.

Lovino no se puede creer el ego que tiene el idiota de enfrente. Y tampoco sabe exactamente por qué accede él a guardarse el número.

Pero son dos cosas que pasan.

Se queda un momento mirando el número de Gilbert, su foto de perfil es algo que no esperaba –es una foto a una instantánea de él y Ludwig de pequeños– y tiene no sé qué movidas en alemán de estado, que no se esfuerza en traducir –cuando se da cuenta de que no ha visto ese verbo en su vida, antes de eso sí lo tantea pero no le veréis admitirlo.

Gilbert, por otro lado:

– Esto es Verona, ¿verdad? Sales muy bien en esta foto, ¡mira esa sonrisa! Aunque hay algo raro en no verte siempre con el ceño fruncido. En ambos casos, estas mono de una forma u otra. Italia hace ese milagro en la gente, ¿verdad? –y dale que dale a hablar.

¿¡CÓMO LO HACE LA GENTE PARA HABLAR MÁS DE DOS MINUTOS SEGUIDOS!?

–Tsk –gira la cabeza, chasqueando su lengua. Ignorando sus palabras lo mejor que puede–. ¡No te creas que halagándome olvidaré lo del otro día!

– ¿Eh? Pensé que habías aceptado mis disculpas –dice, escandalizado.

–Pues estás en prueba para volver a ser aceptado en mi círculo.

Gilbert quiere preguntarle exactamente qué puesto tiene dentro de ese círculo y se da cuenta de que le importa un poco saber cómo le ve Lovino. Sería un fastidio aguantar todo ese abuso verbal y golpes o arañazos o mordiscos (esperemos que no) para terminar no siendo nadie con una posición importante. Porque, obviamente, alguien tan impresionante, tiene que tener un puesto de suma IMPORTANCIA.

–Me alegro de que todo haya terminado bien –dice de pronto una tercera voz y Antonio aparece y se pone al lado de Gilbert que mira avergonzado a su amigo y Lovino se dice que esto era lo que le faltaba–. Gil, ¿cómo es que siempre terminas peleándote con todo el mundo cuando les conoces?

– ¡Eso no es verdad!

– ¡Di uno!

–Ehm… Uh… Pues… –intenta hacer memoria.

–Ahora que no estás todo gruñón –le dice a Lovino–, ¿te apetece venirte? Siempre puedo llevarte, no te pasará nada, confía en mí.

– ¡Qué no, co––!

– ¿No quieres montar a Adler? Le vendrá bien el paseo antes del viaje –dice Gilbert, que no es que se haya rendido, es que es una tontería discutir más. Antonio sí que saca nombres, pero no va a darle esa satisfacción.

Lovino le mira como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas más y Gilbert está empezando a adecuarse a que la gente le mire así, pero se pregunta si lo que dice de verdad es TAN increíble que la gente duda un momento. Se pone las manos en la caderas y ladea la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

Pero no viene.

Porque Lovino de pronto se siente muy nervioso. Montar a Adler cuando crees que solo es un caballo más, algo viejo: bien. Montar a Adler cuando sabes que es muy importante para Gilbert, por cualquier razón de mierda: uh, no tan bien. ¿Por qué iba nadie a confiarle con eso?

Siente que le levantan desde las axilas mientras esa risa horrible le perfora las orejas.

– ¡Vamos, vamos, apuesto a que no quieres porque ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseñe!

–HUH

Ahora se monta por sus cojones.

.

Esto es un **terrible error**. Antonio ladea la cabeza, mientras le mira a la misma altura y empieza a pensar lo mismo que él. Cuando va a abrir la boca para preguntarle a Lovi si está bien, algo golpea a Lovino por detrás, en la zona de los riñones, poniéndole recto de golpe. Gilbert pasa entre los dos, encima de Schleißen.

Lovino hace un puchero.

– ¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que te dije? Mantente recto, aprieta los muslos y no te distraigas.

–Sí, sí… memo –se muerde la parte interna de la boca.

Antonio se vuelve a la clase, ignorando a esos dos que ya vuelven a discutir porque al parecer memo es muchísimo más ofensivo que gilipollas, imbécil, tonto del culo y una larga lista de insultos que Lovino se sabe y utiliza con fluidez. No ha conseguido separar a Peter y Wendy, parece el chiste de su vida. Son amigos durante dos horas del días y rivales (al menos, cree que Wendy lo ve así) el resto.

Gilbert le golpea con una tobita la nariz y Lovino intenta abalanzarse sobre él solo para ser parado al instante, por una mano en toda su cara.

–No hagas eso o te desnucaras, idiota –le dice, volviendo a ponerle recto–. Trata de no olvidar lo que te he dicho, sería una pena no verte por aquí.

Antonio piensa algo como: madre mía, mi mejor amigo es un puto idiota. Y se desespera un poco mirándoles. Gilbert ladea completamente su cabeza, mirándole con una ceja arqueada y Antonio solo suspira y se encoge de hombros. Lovino –que obviamente está en su sangre darse de cuenta de cosas así–, se ruboriza como si todo su riego sanguíneo se hubiera detenido en sus mejillas y le grita a Gilbert que vaya a pegar a Antonio de su parte.

Al final, terminan saliendo veinte minutos tarde y nada más llegar a la linde, Lovino pierde a Gilbert que se va galopando entre los árboles. Metiendo ahí marcha y saliendo disparado, pensaba que iba a salir volando. Antonio sonríe cuando ve a Lovino con una expresión anonadada y de asombro genuino.

No importa cómo lo pienses, Gilbert no tiene uso haciendo doma.

II

Elizaveta ya ha dicho que no va a hacerle el trabajo a Gilbert. Eso no evita que le eche una mano porque es un desastre. Y le ha visto quedarse dormido encima de Adler hace un segundo y, bueno, está algo consternada por la seguridad del caballo.

Adler no se lleva bien con Liz y es algo mutuo. Es sobreprotector y tozudo, un caballo de sangre caliente que por algún casual encontró su camino en la doma. Algo inusual. También es verdad que sí el viejo Fritz pudo domesticar a Gilbert en el… hombre que es ahora, seguramente hacer lo propio con un caballo como lo es este no debía de ser tan complicado. Si se pone a pensarlo, no sabe qué tiene más mérito, la verdad…

– ¡Ya está!

El grito le despierta de sus ensoñaciones. Gilbert termina de preparar con extraña eficacia y, levantándose de la valla donde estaba apoyada, Elizaveta se acerca para ver. Se fía: cero.

–Hmm… y no has olvidado nada. Wow. ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta, interrumpiéndole antes de que empiece a hablar de nuevo.

Gilbert tiene entre sus manos un peluche de un caballo negro.

–Se lo había comprado para que le hiciese compañía… ¿No es mono? Incluso se parece un poco a él. Ah, pero Adler me va a mandar a la mierda. Con lo mucho que le gustan los juguetes a Schleiß no entiendo por qué a Adler no –frunce los labios, en una mueca mientras mira los ojos negros del peluche.

Será porque os parecéis más.

Elizaveta se lo quita de las manos "¡Hey! ¡No hagas daño a Adler Segundo!", mirándolo fijamente.

–Es tan suave~ –se lo frota con la cara.

–Devuélvemelo que lo llenas de gérmenes –le pone la mano en la cara, empujándola mientras con la otra agarra el peluche.

–Lo LlEnAs dE gERmEneS –contesta, soltando el peluche.

Después se ríe. En seguida su carcajada es cortado por un golpe en la cara con el objeto en cuestión que rebota de vuelta a las manos de Gilbert. No le da tiempo a carcajearse que Liz ya le ha agarrado de la chaqueta y tiene una cierta aura creciendo alrededor de ella.

Feliciano observa cómo se persiguen desde el porche.

Qué bien se llevan Gil y Eli, piensa mientras Elizaveta inmoviliza a Gilbert debajo de ella y le empieza a golpear la cara con Adler Segundo.

Lovino sale de la casa, tragándose una botella de medio litro de agua en un solo sorbo. Saluda a Feliciano moviendo la mano mientras termina de beber, después gira su cabeza, con una interrogante, queriendo saber de dónde sale tanto ruido.

Analiza la escena, decide que mejor no quiere saber nada, y después vuelve a Feliciano que ya está hablando. Para variar.

– ¿Entonces te gusta, _fratello_?

Lovino pasa por tres fases antes de preguntar el qué y no entrar en pánico o descubriría su coartada.

–Montar, claro. ¿A qué creías que me refería? –y pone esa sonrisa que cree que engaña pero Lovino sabe perfectamente que su hermano es tan mierdas como él o el resto de su familia.

–Es dejar que te lleven, no es más difícil que montarse en un taxi –dice con un puchero mirando a otro lado.

–Hmm… –no parece convencido por la respuesta y vuelve la mirada hacia delante, con un aire pensativo.

Cuando Lovino va a preguntarle si hay algo más que quiera preguntar –solo por curiosidad, no es que le importe o algo así, o que vaya a contestarle o algo similar o…– le golpea en toda la cara el peluche-arma y rebota en el suelo del porche de la casa. Se queda un momento sin saber qué ha pasado y después, entre risas, aparece Gilbert delante de él que se ha agachado a recoger el peluche.

Elizaveta le ha tomado la cara, mirándole preocupada.

–Buen disparo, Liz –dice Gilbert.

–Ugh, ¿puedes callarte cinco minutos? Lovi, ¿está bien?

La cara que tiene Lovino no es porque le hayan hecho daño es porque está cansado de la vida. Quita las manos de Elizaveta de su cara y resopla:

–Sí, sí, es tan solo un estúpido animal de peluche, no me ha hecho ningún daño, coño.

–GASP ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Adler Segundo? –le dice Gilbert, mientras articula el maldito coso.

Lovino pasa sus ojos del caballo a Gilbert a otra vez al caballo y arquea una ceja. Es algo gracioso que un adulto como Gilbert le gusten los peluches, algo… uh, mono, si es que puede decirlo así. En realidad, trata de no pensar eso porque sería admitir algo que prefiere enterrar con él en la tumba. Pero, en fin.

–Pues ahora te has quedado sin regalo.

– ¿Regalo?

–Era para ti. Cómo te has hecho tan amigo de Adler pensé que le echarías de menos. Soy tan genial que he pensado en todo –se ríe–. Aquí tienes, Lovino.

Gilbert tiene una gran sonrisa de niño de seis años, genuina, ninguna de esas mierdas que suele hacer con malicia o con sarcasmo. Lovino se queda mirando su cara, radiante, y después baja a mirar su regalo. (Elizaveta tiene la mano sobre la cara y Feliciano está casi tan brillante como Gilbert). Lovino se acaba de dar cuenta de que aunque finja que no escucha esos pensamientos o ignore esos impulsos, no va a poder seguir así por mucho tiempo. Gilbert es un imbécil que no le va a dejar vivir como si el hecho de que a Lovino le gusta (mucho) no hubiera ocurrido.

Así que lo siguiente que hace es tirarle contra la cara el peluche con tanta fuerza que espera que haya transformado el algodón en un cimiento o algo así.

* * *

 _No se con que con qué cara me presento yo aquí a actualizar casi cuatro meses después ja ja... SUSPIRO. Feliz 2020 y fiestas y todo (?) Con el inicio de un segundo cuatrimestre a ver si por fin público el final de esta historia jeje por el momento mis disculpas por la tardanza y un cap largo_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review que me encanta saber que pensáis, ovo)/ xx_


End file.
